A Thief and an Angel: The Best of Both Worlds
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: An accident returns Dark and Krad to their tamers. But with there return there is also the appearance of a new thief, one with plenty of tricks and secrets up her sleeves. Add a new student with an appetite for mystery and magic and you have a story!
1. Intro

Intro

I have edited this chapter twice now! I couldn't stand seeing it in its previous way so I have edited it and edited it again! It should be much better now! Re-read if you want, or if its your first time enjoy! Oh here's a few things I guess you guys need to know before you dive right in…: This fanfic is set after the anime as a sort of sequel. The pairings are DaisukexRiku, DarkxRisa, SatoshixShadow, and YumixKrad.

Stuff about writing: This is normal, " "is talking out loud, ' 'is thinking, _this is writing in notes, letters and whatever else I feel like using it for,. _**This is talking to alter egos.** And * means look at the end of the fic for the meaning! Well that's about it for info so which means its time for the disclaimer! I don't own DN Angel only my oc's Yumi and Shadow.

It was just after the black wings incident and clean up was going smoothly, for the most part…

"Careful with that! It's a valuable piece of art!" Kei Hiwatari snapped at the workmen that were finishing the clean up of the destroyed Central Museum. He was overseeing the whole project to make sure everything went well, he also wanted to get his hands on the black wings, after Krad's betrayal he was furious.

One of the workers driving a was cleaning up the larger pieces of debris, as he sorted through the mess he saw something glint just under some rubble. "I found it!" He called as he gently pulled the old painting to life, miraculously it had survived the building crashing down around it.

Kei's eyes brightened with excitement, finally! He would have the power he'd been searching for all these years. "Well then pull it out!" he demanded.

The worker that was pulling the Black wings out of the rubble was struck in the head with a flying baseball from a neighboring field, they had been warned that there would be a game that night but this worker hadn't been wearing a helmet. He fell forward stunned and bumped into the controls causing the crane to swing suddenly and smash the painting into a still standing wall of the museum.

Kei swore furiously as he watched the painting explode with a flash of white and black and then shattered into a million pieces.

Daisuke and Satoshi were in the art room cleaning up for the day. Since the Black Wings incident they had been spending more time together lately. As well as spending time with the Harada twins.

Daisuke leaned on his mop, "Its been really peaceful lately hasn't it Satoshi?" he asked.

Satoshi smiled, "What did you expect? With both Dark and Krad gone things have defiantly started to calm down." He replied as he was putting a box of paint up in the closet.

"Do you miss him? I know you hated Krad but he was a part of you for so long." Daisuke asked suddenly, it felt like there was a huge hole in his heart where Dark was missing. Even with all the chaos the thief had caused Daisuke still missed him terribly. He wanted to know if Satoshi, even in the slightest bit, missed Krad or felt empty.

"I've found myself thinking about comments he would make about some of the things I've been doing lately." Satoshi answered, "What about you? Weren't you and Dark really close?" Surprisingly enough some time's Satoshi felt a little lonely without Krad around, he'd been such a profound part of his life that being without that constant presence was unnerving.

"Of course I miss him, sometimes I wish he was still here." Daisuke answered, "It's odd without him."

"Your right it does still feel weird. It's like a… a…" Satoshi couldn't find the right word to finish the sentence.

"A hole inside you that you cant seem to fill?" Daisuke finished.

"Exactly." Satoshi nodded.

They finished up and left the school heading to the fountain. It had become their usual spot since Dark and Krad had been sealed, because it was just about halfway to both their houses. They walked together up until that point and then separated and headed to their homes. Sometimes Daisuke would paint for a while before leaving and Satoshi usually watched, though he had recently started drawing as well.

They reached the fountain just as the sun was starting to set. Daisuke started to pull out his paint set just as the air rippled with powerful magic .

"Did you feel that?" Daisuke asked turning to Satoshi, he was worried, he hadn't felt that kind of magic since before Dark was sealed, it was strange and unnerving at the same time.

"Something's wrong." Satoshi's face had taken on that hard look that he'd had when Krad was still around. This kind of magic shouldn't be around anymore, not while Krad and Dark were still within the Black Wings.

The wind picked up and started blowing ferociously as lightning snapped through the sky. The sun was clouded over with dark storm clouds, and the air was crackling with electricity. Satoshi and Daisuke both looked at each other with matching looks of worry and confusion on their faces

"What is this?" Daisuke called.

"I don't know I haven't felt magic this powerful since…" Satoshi was cut off as a clap of thunder smashed through the air.

A thought suddenly hit Daisuke, "Satoshi wasn't your dad suppose to be overseeing the retrieval of the Black Wings?" he yelled over the wind, what if Kei had somehow tapped into the power of the Black Wings and was causing this?

Satoshi opened his mouth to reply but two bright lights shot out of the air before he could get anything out. The lights angled in towards them changing from just pure light to a golden white light and a dark one.

The light one hit Satoshi while the darker one hit Daisuke. They both screamed out and doubled over in pain. They sunk to the ground as black wings sprouted from Daisuke's back and similar white ones came from Satoshi. Light engulfed both of them and when it faded the two boys were unconscious.

Daisuke looked around at the empty dark space, "Where am I?" he asked this place was so familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Your within yourself Daisuke." Dark was walking over to him.

"Dark!" Daisuke said surprised as joy swept over his face, "What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be sealed in the Black Wings?" Daisuke asked confused, could this really be happening? Was Dark really back?

"I was but something happened, I think the Black Wings were destroyed." Dark answered.

"So what does that mean?" Daisuke asked.

"That means I'm stuck with you." Dark told him with a smirk.

As the full force of realization hit him Daisuke looked at Dark worriedly, "But what about Satoshi? If your back does that mean?"

"Yes, that means Krad's back too." Dark's face was grim this time, he just couldn't seem to get rid of that angel, he was like a cockroach, too hard to kill.

Satoshi looked around at the empty white space and called out, "Come out Krad! I want to know what's going on!"

Krad appeared in front of him, "Is that anyway to talk to a long lost friend?" he asked.

"You my friend? You never even cared for me." Satoshi snapped, he couldn't believe they were already at this again it hadn't been even a minute and Krad was already starting to piss him off.

"That hurts Master Satoshi." Krad said looking hurt "I've told you before you are my everything." He purred.

"Enough, just tell me what's going on." Satoshi snapped, this was beyond frustrating, just when he'd started to get use to not having the angel around, here he was back again.

Krad chuckled, "Something seems to have happened while your father was removing the painting and we were shot out of the Black Wings in the blink of an eye." Krad answered, "To put it simply Master Satoshi, were going to be spending a lot more time together."

And that's it! I hope you guys liked the intro! Was it enough to hook you? I hope so! Reviews are much appreciated!

~Dawns out!


	2. A New Thief Appears

Chapter 1 A New Thief Appears

Ok! Chapter 1 time! Well for anyone who's left after my intro… Ok so I've changed this like a million times since I first wrote it so I hope you like it! Here's the info from the intro just in case you forgot/ don't want to go back and reread it.

Setting: After the anime. Pairings: DaisukeXRiku, DarkxRisa, SatoshixShadow and YumixKraddie, Stuff about writhing: This is normal, "- "is talking out loud, ' - 'is thinking, _this is writing in notes, letters ect,. _**This is talking to alter egos.** And means look at the end of the fic for the meaning! And I don't own DNA just my oc's… Now on to the chappie!

~~3

Chapter 1 A New Thief Appears!

_I will steal the Maidens Bow tonight at 11:30_

_The Shadow within the DarK_

Satoshi crumpled the note into a ball in frustration 'Why would Dark change his calling card now?' he wondered, this warning letter was different than any of Dark's usual ones and it was bothering Satoshi why the thief would want to change his letters so suddenly, it had been a few weeks since he'd returned and up until now they had been the same as always.

There was a loud crash in the room where the Maiden's bow was kept. Satoshi hurried into the room and saw two things one, that the Maidens Bow was still in its place and secondly that a strange girl seemd to be detaching herself from a fallen tapestry. She had long wavy hair, which was a purple so dark that it was almost black.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi demanded as she finally freed herself form the tapestry and stood.

"I just wanted to see the phantom thief," she answered innocently her dark purple eyes shining with excitement.

"It's almost 11:30 you need to leave." Satoshi told her running his hand through his hair 'Fan girls' he thought exasperatedly. Risa had been the main cause of most of the trouble with fans sneaking in to get a glance at Dark, but lately she hadn't been coming and in her absence there had been a trickle of increasingly weird fans.

"Well if you really want me to go…" the girl looked a little disappointed. She moved away from where she had fallen and just as she was passing a window she turned and jumped out of it.

"Wait!" Satoshi shouted and ran to the window. When he reached the window he looked down just in time to see her twist in the air and wings the same shade as her hair appeared from her back. She flew up to him holding the Bow lightly in one hand.

"Thank you for the Maidens Bow Commander." She smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked her furious, so this was why the letter was different it wasn't from Dark at all!

"It was in my card… but I guess I'll tell you again. I am the phantom thief Shadow Kagemusha." She answered "Goodbye my dear commander Satoshi." She said with a mock bow and in a flurry of feathers she was gone.

Monday during lunch Daisuke asked Satoshi, "Do you have any idea who Shadow is? She seems like Dark or Krad but weren't they the only two created from the accident with the Black Wings?" he'd been watching the news to see who was going to steal, both Dark and Emiko had been furious there was another thief in town and they all wanted to get a look at who it was.

"There were the only those two. I searched all night for something on her and all I found was the new fan sites that are dedicated to her created by crazed fans." He answered with a sigh.

"Dark didn't get a good enough look at her to be able to tell me anything." Daisuke told him slightly depressed.

They spent the rest of lunch trying to figure out anything about her. When they reentered the classroom the teacher introduced a new student, Her hair was cut to her shoulders and such a light violet that it could be mistaken for white her eyes were a few shades darker than her hair.

"Class this is Yumi Akairi. Please make her feel welcome." The teacher said and then directed her to a seat in front of Satoshi and behind Daisuke.

Daisuke turned around, "Hi I'm Daisuke." He smiled and waved at her.

"Pleased to meet you." Yumi waved back.

At the end of class the teacher asked Daisuke and Satoshi to show Yumi around the school. "To start this is Satoshi." Daisuke introduced.

"Hi Satoshi." Yumi smiled cheerily

"Hello." He replied.

"So Yumi where did you move from?" Daisuke asked as they started on their tour.

"I didn't my parents have been home schooling me sense I started school." Yumi informed him.

"Oh! Cool, so where do you live?" Daisuke asked her.

"Hmm… Giving my address to someone I just met, tempting very tempting." Yumi mused.

"What…I didn't mean…" Daisuke stuttered.

"Ha ha. Daisuke she's kidding." Satoshi said giving his friend an, 'I worry about you sometimes' look then a reassuring smile.

"Good job Yumi, you got Satoshi to smile." Daisuke said laughing.

"Thanks. I'm surprised though I thought you would know where I lived." Yumi said to Daisuke.

"Whys that?" Daisuke asked, why would he know where she lived, she'd only gotten here recently right?

"Because I've lived right next to you for like 6 years." Yumi answered him, she'd been home schooled most of her life but her parents had finally decided to put her into public schools.

"Wow I cant believe I didn't notice that, all these years..." Daisuke said surprised. Though he never really paid much attention to his neighbors, he was always too worried about getting somewhere on time…

"Daisuke your lack of examination scares me sometimes." Satoshi told him. How could Daisuke miss someone who lived next door, was he really that clueless all the time?

"Is he always this way?" Yumi asked Satoshi.

"Usually yes." Satoshi replied.

"I guess I'll have to get use to it then." Yumi smiled.

They had finished the tour and were heading home. As they passed through the town square. They were stopped by the sound of a news report announcing Shadow's next heist, Shadows latest calling card was on the screen:

_I'll steal the Star of Andrios_

_At 12 tonight._

_The Shadow within the DarK_

"Who is she!" Satoshi growled.

"You mean where did she come from?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, Satoshi can't figure it out at all." Daisuke whispered to her.

"Have you looked through the history of each of the artifacts that she's stolen?" Yumi asked.

Satoshi stared at her with a mix of astonishment and daze, "Why didn't I think of that?" he looked totally surprised. The thought had completely slipped his mind, he'd been so wrapped up in searching for Shadow that he hadn't even thought to look at things that might connect to her.

"Yumi I think you just made his day which is an accomplishment in itself." Daisuke told her.

"Really? It didn't seem like it. He just seemed surprised." Yumi asked.

"You get use to it soon." Daisuke laughed a little. After that he dropped Yumi off at her house and went home.

Five minutes before midnight Satoshi got the call that everyone was in their places. He was on the lookout for anything or anyone the least bit suspicious. The clock ticked away, four minutes left then three minutes, two minutes and finally there was one minute remaining.

A purple feather fell from above Satoshi and he looked up into nothing. He quickly glanced at the case containing the star and was satisfied with it being still there.

"Where are you Shadow?" he called, she was here he knew it.

"Where else?" her voice echoed through the room and a light laugh followed "The shadows"

Satoshi pressed a button on the wall that was set to turn all the lights out but they didn't go on. She must have gotten there earlier and messed with his traps.

"Naughty, naughty commander. Did you really think you could get me with that old trick? Besides I am Shadow after all." Shadow said from behind him.

He turned and Shadow jumped down from the case she was on and landed next to the case. Shadow smiled at him and pulled out a feather and threw it. A sudden bright light flashed and blinded Satoshi momentarily. When his vision cleared Shadow was tossing the star up and down.

"Still wondering who I am commander? Well I'll give you a hint: I sit beside the one whose wings are black as night and watch closely. What am I doing?" she told him as she flew out the window and into the night.

"Riddles?" Satoshi wondered as he watched Shadow fly off.

"So any head way in the search Satoshi?" Daisuke asked Thursday at school as he, Satoshi, and Yumi walked into the classroom.

"All I came up with was a new mystery to uncover." He replied, "Shadow gave me a riddle. I wrote it down so you guys could take a look at it, I've never been too good a riddles." Satoshi answered and handed Daisuke the piece of paper with the riddle on it.

"Hm. It seems like she's telling you exactly what she's doing… but then it wouldn't be a riddle would it?" Daisuke handed it to Yumi.

"Hey Satoshi can I borrow this to till lunch?" she said after looking over it.

"Why?" Satoshi was puzzled what more could she do with the paper?

"Because I want to do some research and I know I'll never remember it on my own." Yumi answered plainly.

"Fine with me." Satoshi shrugged.

"Yhay!" Yumi jumped happily.

During class Yumi left for the computer lab pleading late work in one of her other classes and was gone for the remainder of the class period.

In the next class Daisuke asked her, "So what did you come up with?"

"You'll just have to wait for lunch because I have too much to tell you and Satoshi." Yumi answered setting her books and a large stack of paper on her desk.

The classes till lunch went by slowly and finally the bell rang.

Daisuke, Yumi, and Satoshi headed to the roof of the school as usual for lunch.

"So did you find out what the riddle means?" Daisuke asked opening his lunch.

"Sure did." Yumi answered.

"So." Satoshi prompted her to go on.

"Alright," Yumi started, "First I decided to look for any clues on how Dark might mix in with this because Shadow always signs with Dark's name in the end of her calling card as well as her own." Yumi paused taking a bite out of her sandwich, "It turns out that there are some rumors about Dark having something to do with an artwork called the black wings, which Shadow refers to in her riddle with 'Wings black as night'."

Daisuke and Satoshi gave each other questioning looks, neither had any idea that there were rumors of the Black Wings on the internet, they were suppose to be a close guarded secret.

"I looked deeper into the history of the Black Wings and found out that right before the artwork was finished was completed there was a supposed break in," Yumi continued, "After that work was started on a supposed guardian for the Black Wings. No one knows who worked on it or even if the new artwork was even real."

Daisuke almost choked on his drink, what was Yumi saying? Another artwork, could that one be like Dark? And if so was Shadow the missing 'guardian'?

"So I guess Shadow's copycatting the other artwork." Yumi shrugged. "Or," she said her tone now mysterious, "She could be the spirit of that artwork. Here to make herself known after so many years of isolation."

"Hmm I think your onto something Yumi." Satoshi said, he'd taken the news much better than Daisuke. He'd guessed that Shadow was like Dark and Krad, she had to be to use the magic she'd been using. "Though I don't think she's a ghost."

"Aww! But that would be so cool." Yumi sighed disappointed.

~~3

So that's chapter 1! Pretty good intro into the fic right? Read and review! You might get cookies!

~Dawns out!


	3. The Secret of the Shadow Gaurdian

Ch. 2 The Secret of the Shadow Guardian

Hey! I'm back! I'm going to warn you now I just finished my 5th cup of coffee and I think I'm a little hyper, good thing I wrote this chapter up before hand! It's chapter 4 you should be worried about I'm still working on that and I will type it up tonight if it kills me! Again for ppl who don't want to go back to chapter 1 to check: This is normal, "- "is talking out loud, '- 'is thinking, _this is writing in notes, letters ect,_** "This is talking to alter egos."** And means look at the end of the fic for the meaning! Now go forth and read and enjoy chapter 2! Also please forgive any corny and or cruddy names for artworks because it's very hard to keep coming up with them, you try I dare you.

~~3

_I will steal the Staff of Serenity tonight_

_at midnight._

_The Shadow within the DarK_

"When is Dark actually going to steal something again? I haven't seen him since Shadow started stealing stuff." Yumi complained seeing the note pasted all over the TV's on the way to school.

"When Shadow actually decides to give him a chance. She keeps sending out letters before he can even get them written." Daisuke answered sleepily, he'd been up late with his mom trying to figure out a good date to set up their next heist, Shadow's unexpected letters had been ruining most of their choices.

"Maybe they should do a double thief thing sometime." Yumi wondered, it would be really cool to see the two thieves together, besides that it would give the police something new to chase.

School that day was pretty uneventful for the teens and they all seemed to have something to do afterwards, so they didn't have time to hang around and chat afterwards. Daisuke was needed at home to help his parents finish a 'project' they were working on, which probably meant cleaning out the treasure room again. Satoshi had to prepare for the heist and Yumi was suppose to be going shopping with her mother.

Satoshi got to the museum early to make sure everything was in place correctly, they'd hidden new cameras around the museum and he made sure their was a guard in every room excluding the room the target was in. He'd handle that room himself. He decided that actually holding onto the artwork would help to keep Shadow from taking it while he wasn't looking.

As the strike time hit he scanned the room knowing Shadow was there somewhere. After a full scan of the room he heard Shadow's voice before seeing her.

"Tell me commander how can that be fair? I'd have to wrestle the artwork away from you what if I break it?" Shadow said stepping out in front of Satoshi. He wasn't startled to her disappointment, he must be use to thieves showing up out of nowhere from Dark.

"Tell me Shadow if your suppose to be guarding the Black Wings then why did you let the Black Wings get destroyed and why are you doing the thief routine?" Satoshi said getting right to the point, he didn't want to play games tonight, all he wanted was answers.

"So you've figured out my riddle already." Shadow smiled, she knew he was bright and that's why she was making it so hard for him to figure things out. "Here's the next clue to the puzzle." She said deciding to forgo answering him in favor of giving him another hint, if he was as smart as she believed he was then he'd figure it out in time.

She reached out with her magic and the staff dissolved from Satoshi's grasp only to reappeared in her own after a few seconds. She laughed again while mock bowing and left via the window leaving behind a very confused bluenett.

The next morning at school Daisuke and Satoshi came in the classroom just as Yumi went over to one of her friends. She'd left early that morning and hadn't met up with either of them before school.

"Akain! You have something in your hair. Let me get it." Yumi said and pulled a coin out from within her friends hair. She'd been dying to try this trick forever and the girls in the classroom had been talking about a magic show some of them had been to the previous night.

Akain gasped and Yumi gave her the coin to look at. After she inspected it she handed it back to Yumi. By this time there was a crowd around Yumi watching her do the magic tricks. She put the coin in her pocket and turned to Daisuke who looked surprised that she'd choose him for a participant. She then pulled the same coin out from behind Daisuke's ear. Everyone gasped in surprise. Well everyone except for Satoshi who was a little suspicious after last night's 'hint' from Shadow.

Yumi continued to do magic tricks till the teacher called for everyone to sit down and even as Yumi passed her desk she made an apple appear and gave it to the teacher.

After class Daisuke suggested that they all get together to clear up some of the confusion about Shadow, three minds were better than one after all.

"Then let's go to Sato's house, I've never seen where he lives." Yumi said. She'd heard he lived alone and was eager to see what kind of apartment he had.

"Sato?" Satoshi asked confused, since when did he have a nickname?

"It's my new nickname for you." Yumi shrugged, she'd actually come up with the name on the spot. Probably due to the fact that she was pretty hyper after all the magic tricks, people had been so excited to see them and everyone wanted to learn how to do it.

Satoshi gave Daisuke a pleading look. "Sorry 'Sato' I think this will be very intesting." Daisuke laughed, the name was pretty good, and he didn't think Satoshi had ever had a nickname before, it would be good for his friend.

"I see you have an evil side as well Daisuke." Yumi said elbowing the redhead.

"Yeah I guess I do." Daisuke chuckled.

They finally headed off to the apartment and when they arrived Satoshi and Daisuke went off alone onto Satoshi's balcony after telling Yumi to have a good look around. She took up the offer in a snap and was already searching through the place by the time the two boys had made it outside.

"It's amazing how Yumi found out so much about Shadow, Dark, and the Black Wings. Then how she found out more about the Black Wings than even you or I knew." Daisuke was saying.

"She seems to find out things unnaturally fast and she's been the only one to figure out Shadow's hints." Satoshi replied, "Added to that today she did those magic tricks that highly resembled how Shadow took that staff last night."

"What are you suspecting her of Satoshi?" Daisuke asked, he had a feeling he knew exactly what his friend was thinking but he didn't want to say it out loud just in case he was wrong.

"I think, no I know Shadow is just like Dark and Krad especially in the fact that she has a tamer." Satoshi told him, its something he'd decided on after first seeing her, the only way she'd be able to hide so easily is if she had another self.

"So you think that Yumi is Shadow's tamer?" Daisuke said. That had been exactly what he'd been thinking, the timing between Shadow's and Yumi's appearances was just too close to not be related.

"Exactly, and I have a plan to find out if I'm right or not." Satoshi answered him.

"How can Sato live like this?" she asked looking around at the mess in Satoshi's apartment. The boys had left for a discussion and she knew they'd probably be there for a while." Well I should give him a hand." She decided rolling up her sleeves.

When Daisuke and Satoshi returned from the balcony they stopped in shock at the state of the apartment. It was sparkling clean, and somehow she'd even had time to make some coffee.

Yumi was sitting at the kitchen table sipping from her coffee mug when the boys walked in.

"What did you do to my apartment Yumi?" Satoshi asked, he was shocked that someone could clean as quickly as she had, they hadn't been gone for more than fifteen minutes at the most. His apartment was small but not that small.

"I cleaned it. I can't have you staying in a messy apartment now can I?" Yumi replied, "It wasn't that difficult, I do it all the time at home. My mom's so into cleaning that we have contests to see how fast we can get the house cleaned."

"Well that explains how you got it done so fast…" Satoshi said, he would never understand women, and he didn't think he ever wanted to.

"The only problem I have with your place is the lack of food. Do you eat takeout every day?" Yumi asked. Without giving Satoshi time to answer she sighed, "Never mind, here's a list of groceries, if you want a good meal you better get to shopping." She said handing him the list.

"Why am I getting kicked out of my own house?" Satoshi asked as Yumi pushed him towards the front door.

"Because it's your place and your lack of food so I'm not buying the food, you are." Yumi told him.

When he got back Yumi locked both Daisuke and Satoshi out of the kitchen.

"What do you think she's cooking in there?" Daisuke wondered.

Satoshi looked slightly aggravated, "I don't really care at this point." He was angry that after being pushed out of his own place, he wasn't allowed to even find out what she was cooking.

"Do you usually cook when your home?" Daisuke asked.

"Sometimes, but not usually, I'm too busy to cook most nights." Satoshi answered after a moment.

As time passed the apartment was filled with the scent of food cooking. Both Satoshi and Daisuke's stomachs were growling by the time Yumi came out and told them it was time to eat.

"This is really good Yumi!" Daisuke praised.

"Where did you learn to cook, you don't seem like the type who likes to sit in the kitchen preparing food." Satoshi said.

"I do the cooking most of the time at the house because my parents are always away with their work." Yumi answered.

After dinner was cleaned up and they were back on the couches Yumi asked, "So any ideas on how Shadow can just take things without actually touching them?"

Daisuke shook his head, "Nope. I've never heard of anything like it."

"I think the best way to figure things out is to see things first hand. Afterwards we can try to figure things out." Satoshi told them.

"So you want us there next time?" Yumi asked.

"Yep, with three sets of eyes we may be able to figure something out." Satoshi nodded.

"That will work if Shadow's the only thief there." Daisuke pointed out.

"What do you mean? Why would there be another thief?" Satoshi asked, he hadn't heard about any group thefts lately.

"It was on the news." Yumi said, "Shadow is trying to organize a partnership with Dark." Yumi told them.

"Then next time Shadow's alone we'll all come to the crime scene." Satoshi said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"Sure." Yumi confirmed.

3~~

A few days later another warning letter was released.

_Tonight I will steal Celsius's Crown._

_I'll be waiting for you Dark._

_The Shadow within the DarK_

"You rang?" Dark was standing next to the display case that held Celsius's Crown.

"I thought it was about time we met" Shadow walked out in front of Dark.

Dark gasped as recognition flashed across his face, "It's you!" This couldn't be the Shadow he'd know before. There was just no way.

Shadow smirked, "I'm so glad you remember me."

"I thought you were dead." Dark said surprised, "I mean after that fight you stopped showing up…then your tamer disappeared. I thought well that's the last of her… now you're here so that must mean your not dead…" Dark mumbled very confused.

"Why would you even think I was dead? I left to cool off for a while." Shadow raised an eyebrow to Dark.

"Why are you back now, to steal my glory again like last time?" Dark asked deciding that the details didn't matter and he would get straight to the point. He and Shadow had been wishy washy most of the time. They were friends but they often competed for the same artwork, and she usually won. But she'd never been able to steal something without touching it before, what had changed?

"Oh! Is that why you were gone for 40 years? To embarrassed you'd be shown up again?" Shadow smirked.

"What! Of course not!" Dark snapped, how is it that she always seemed to find what would piss him off the most and say it.

"Well I didn't ask you here just to antagonize you I'm here to offer a truce" Shadow laughed, "And ask you to join me in world conquest." Shadow said her face completely serious.

Dark was taken back surprised, "What?" he asked, what was she thinking?

Shadow burst into laughter after finally regaining her composer she said, "Just joking Dark. I really wanted to see if you would join me soon in a group theft."

Dark glared at her, "That wasn't funny, I'd thought you'd finally gone off the deep end after all these years." He said, "But the heist I'll agree to, it'll be interesting to work together again." They'd worked together before and he'd always enjoyed it. Who wouldn't, he was after all getting to do the two things he loved, steal and hang out with a pretty woman.

Shadow smacked him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for! I didn't even do anything!" Dark complained.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you were thinking." Shadow explained. She turned away from Dark, making him wonder if she was really mad at him.

"Your pretty late tonight commander." She said. Dark was surprised, had he really been so distracted that he'd missed Satoshi coming in?

"I thought I'd skip the introductions since it seems you two already know each other." Satoshi said coming out of the shadows to stand in the light from a window.

"So are you going to get the crown or not?" Dark asked turning to face Shadow.

"Oh! I already got it." Shadow shrugged and Dark looked at her incredulously. "I grabbed it while you were paying attention to Satoshi." She shrugged her shoulders.

There was a muffled thump from behind and Dark and Shadow spun around to find Satoshi leaning against the wall one of his hands was gripping his side and in his other he had his glasses. His eyes were squinted closed in obvious pain.

"Oh crap." Dark muttered.

"I was wondering when he'd decide to show up." Shadow growled.

Satoshi fell to his knees and screamed out as white wings tore from his back as he changed into Krad.

Krad straightened and smiled, "It's been a long time Shadow."

"Not long enough." Shadow spat.

"Oh! Why such hostility?" Krad smirked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shadow retorted.

"Actually this is the first time in quite a while all three of us have been in the same place." Krad observed.

"Too bad you don't seem to have changed much over the years Krad. I was really hoping you would have done something about that personality error." Shadow smirked.

"Not after what you did Shadow." Krad growled.

"**What happened Dark?" Daisuke asked, "They seem to hate each other almost as much as Krad hates you."**

"**Shadow and Krad were very close 100 years ago. It was a scandal everyone thought they were in love, but then something happened and suddenly they hated each other" Dark explained, "Even I'm sketchy on the details."**

Krad and Shadow looked about ready to kill each other.

"Why don't we take this outside kids?" Dark suggested motioning towards the open window he'd used earlier.

"Fine." They said at the same time and both flew out the window.

"I can't believe they actually listened to me." Dark was surprised as he followed them.

Once outside neither angel wasted any time in starting their fight. A feather materialized in Krad's hand and he threw it at Shadow, who dodged it just in time as it exploded.

"I see your aim hasn't gotten any better either." Shadow smirked throwing her own feather at him. She lead him further and further away from the museum until they reached an abandoned clearing.

They volleyed shots back and forth and finally Shadow threw a feather that exploded into a bright flash instead of a deadly fireball. Krad was momentarily blinded and Shadow appeared right in front of him and threw a kick at his side. He just barely dodged that and an exploding feather from Shadow.

Dark had caught up and was staying a safe distance away, "Careful Shadow!" he warned.

"I know!" she hissed as she dodged a kick from Krad.

The fight went on this way for a while untill Krad got a lucky shot in that sent Shadow flying into a rock. She put a sizable dent in it and Krad landed right in front of her materializing another feather in his hand.

"**Stop it Krad!" Satoshi called. **

**Krad's arm froze,** **"Don't interfere." He growled to Satoshi.**

"**No" Satoshi answered and slowly he forced Krad to change back. **

Shadow sat up as Satoshi regained control, Krad had used up too much magic and the drain on Satoshi was too much, he collapsed. Luckily Shadow caught him before he hit the ground.

"Well that's a first." Dark said coming over by Shadow.

"Interesting." Shadow stood up carrying the unconscious Satoshi in her arms.

"I'll take him home." Dark offered.

"Nah, I'll do it. See you soon Dark." Shadow declined and flew off towards Satoshi's apartment.

When Satoshi woke up the next morning the first thought that ran through his head was, 'Why is this place so clean?' he got up and headed down the stairs.

He had made it halfway down the stairs when Yumi found him, "Sato! Your awake!" She exclaimed and ran up to him and hugged him "I'm so happy your Ok!" she squealed.

"What are you doing in my apartment and what do you mean by ok?" Satoshi asked thoroughly confused.

"I was watching the news last night to see if Dark would really show up, and then three angels showed up instead of just Dark and Shadow." Yumi explained, "And then they said that you had gone missing too, the Detective said you'd probably followed the thieves. So I decided to come over first thing in the morning to make sure you'd made it back ok."

So why is my apartment clean?" Satoshi asked, the question had been bothering him.

"Well I couldn't have you waking up to a messy apartment now could I?" Yumi replied. "Now why don't you go take a shower and get freshened up?" she suggested.

"Ok." Satoshi said a little dazed by the turn of events and he headed into the bathroom.

By the time Satoshi came out Yumi had made breakfast. Satoshi stared at her in amazement, why was she even still here?

"Sit. Eat." She commanded pointing at a chair.

"You know you can be very motherly at times Yumes." Satoshi said sitting down at the table.

"Yumes?" she questioned.

"Umm… I just thought of it I guess…" Satoshi said surprised at himself.

"I like it. Thank you." She said mock bowing.

The doorbell rang and Yumi said, "I'll get it!" and ran to the door and opened it.

Daisuke was standing in the entrance, "Hello." He waved, he'd come by to check on Satoshi after last night.

"Daisuke!" Yumi said happily and moved out of the way for him to come in, "Come on in and eat."

"Yumi inviting other people into my house… where will it end..." Satoshi sighed accepting the fact that there was no way he could stop it. He didn't even feel like questioning why Daisuke had shown up anyway.

Daisuke came in and sat down and Yumi placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Anyone have any plans today?" Yumi asked as they finished getting situated.

"Nothing really." Daisuke answered.

Satoshi started to say that he had nothing but stopped before he even got the first word out. Shock lit up his face, "Crap." He muttered as he checked the time on his watch.

"What's wrong Sato?" Yumi asked.

"I'm suppose to meet Risa in 10 minutes…if I don't hurry…." he shuddered as he got up. "Sorry Yumes the food was good. Someone please lock up after you leave please." He left muttering to himself, "I cant believe I'm leaving my house in the hands of Yumi and Daisuke…"

"Poor Satoshi." Daisuke said closing the door behind Satoshi and resuming his meal.

"Why?" Yumi asked confused.

"I forgot you just transferred. Risa to put it simply is a very… high maintenance girl." Daisuke explained.

Yumi shuddered at the thought. They ate in silence for a while until Yumi asked, "Hey Daisuke?" she asked.

"Yes…" he asked looking over to her.

"Do you happen to know when Satoshi's birthday is?" she asked

"No why?" Daisuke asked.

"Because I overheard some girls talking about what they wanted to get him for his birthday, and I was thinking we could throw him a surprise party." She answered

"That's a great idea, but where can we find out when his birthday is?" Daisuke asked.

"I know just the place." Yumi winked.

…

"Time to shop!" a one of Satoshi's many fan girls yelled as a whole herd of them headed into the mall. Before the last one could go in she was pulled into a nearby ally.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" she snapped at her captors who turned out to be Yumi and Daisuke.

"I just wanted to know when Sato-kun's birthday is." Yumi asked.

"You don't know when Satoshi's birthday is?" she exclaimed in a super annoying preppy voice.

"No, I'm a new fan, just moved here a few weeks ago." Yumi replied.

"Oh! You poor thing!" the fan squealed. " Well in that case I'll share some of my vast knowledge with you. His birthday next Saturday."

"Thanks." Yumi smiled.

"What just happened?" Daisuke asked.

"That is how you handle fan girls." Yumi said.

~~3

Well that's chapter 2 I hoped you liked it! Remember read and review k?


	4. Sato's Suprise

Ok guys it's time for the next chapter! This is the chapter is over the surprise Birthday party Yumi is throwing for Sato so I hope you enjoy it!

Now the disclaimer: I don't own D. I only own Yumi and Shadow. Enjoy it! . Oh and here's all that stuff from the first chapter again: This is normal print, "- "is talking out loud, ' - 'is thinking, _this is writing in notes, letters ect,. _**This is talking to alter egos.** And a star or something means look at the end of the fic for the meaning!

The Party!:

~~3

After tracking down the fangirls Yumi and Daisuke returned to Satoshi's apartment to plan out the details of the surprise party. They made a list of supplies, raided Satoshi's house for possible ideas, and got into plenty of party planning mischief.

When Satoshi returned he found Yumi and Daisuke sitting at his kitchen table eating ice cream. "Have you two been here all day?" he questioned as he sat down at the table.

"Not all day." Yumi answered him.

"What were you guys up to, whatever it was it had to be better than my day." he sighed exhausted.

"We hatched an evil plan, kidnapped a crazy fan girl, raided your closet, and wend out for ice cream." Yumi listed, counting each event off with her hand.

Satoshi simply sighed, he should have expected as much with Yumi around, Daisuke alone wouldn't have done half the things listed, but he might have done a few.

"How was your date?" Daisuke asked, "You seem kind of tired."

"Like it normally does, I had to pull fan girls off from Risa when I got there, its creepy I can't seem to figure out how they find out where were meeting." Satoshi started, "After escaping them Risa chewed me out for being late. Once she finished venting we went to the mall, where she proceeded to buy everything 'cute' with my money." Satoshi sighed.

"She's defiantly one high maintenance girl." Yumi nodded.

"If its so frustrating why continue dating her?" Daisuke asked.

"_**You're**_ the one who convinced me." Satoshi glared at Daisuke.

"Then why don't you just break up with her?" Yumi asked.

Ssatoshi sighed, "If I break up with her she'll either kill me or do something else stupid. Its just easier to wait for her to decide when to break up."

"Satoshi you have no guts when it comes to girls." Daisuke pointed out.

"Well neither do you, Mr. I'm going to take forever to tell Riku I love her." Satoshi crossed his arms, normally he wouldn't reply but today he'd had enough, he was tired cranky and just wanted to go to sleep.

Yumi laughed, "All boys are terrible when it comes to girls, don't worry about it." She said, "I think its about time we headed home Daisuke, Satoshi's obviously tired and I don't want to keep him up."

Daisuke nodded in agreement and the two of them left saying goodbye and goodnight to the sleepy bluenett.

"Hey Daisuke do you think you can you keep Sato busy during class so that I can find out who can make it to the party and who can help with the fine details for this weekend." Yumi asked as they were on their way to school, they'd be meeting up with Satoshi soon so she wanted to get all the details out of the way before they found him.

"No problem." Daisuke smiled.

When the group arrived at their classroom Satoshi was bombarded with well wishing fan girls, they each wanted to tell him how awesome they were going to make his party and what an amazing time he would have.

Yumi broke the crowd up allowing Daisuke escorted Satoshi to safety.

"Listen carefully if you want Satoshi's party to be a success, were going to have to work together to make this the best party he's ever had." Yumi started as most of the class huddled around her, when they were all listening she proceeded to tell them the plan assigning each person a job to do.

The rest of the day was spent confirming times for the party and figuring out who could make it and who couldn't.

The rest of the week Yumi, Daisuke, and the fans worked out every party detail, making sure every t was crossed and every i was dotted in preparation for the party. They sent out invitations, bought supplies, and ordered at least three different cakes.

On Saturday Risa kept Satoshi out of his apartment dragging him around town until she got the ok to come back to the apartment. When they reached it Satoshi opened up the door and flicked on the lights.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as they jumped out of their hiding places.

Satoshi was shocked and almost fell over as Risa glomped him shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

Most of Satoshi's class had come along with Yumi and Daisukes parents.

Yumi introduced her parents, Daisuke and his parents had met them on the way over so Satoshi was the only one she had left to introduce them to, "Sato this is my mother," She had long silver hair and fair eyes. Then she introduced a man with black hair and dark eyes "and this is my dad."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Akairi it's a pleasure to meet you." Satoshi said shaking their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Satoshi." Yumi's mother said smiling.

"We've heard so much about you from Yumi, I'm so glad she's made such good friends as you and Daisuke." Her father smiled.

'I really hope I survive this…' Satoshi thought glumly. He thoroughly surprised, and even a little delighted that he'd been thrown a party, but he wasn't use to this many people around him. It was unsettling to be around them and he wasn't sure how much attention he could take, that and there was Krad to worry about as well, though he hadn't said anything at all lately, maybe he was taking a break...maybe.

"**Did you think I'd forgotten you Satoshi?" Krad's voice suddenly entered his head, Satoshi groaned inwardly, but at least this time Krad wasn't pushing to get out, he was probably just planning on antagonizing him a little. **

**Krad chuckled, "Its been very amusing to watch you today, its hilarious to see you embarrassed." **

'Shut up Krad. I can't believe you're enjoying this.' Satoshi replied.

'**Only because you hate it so much.' Krad smiled smugly. **

Satoshi turned his attention away from his curse deciding to devote all his energy to enjoying himself, if only to spite Krad. The party passed pleasantly with little interruption. Satoshi's gifts comprised mostly of money, gift cards, and scattered real gifts with those being very simple. Yumi and Daisuke decided to wait until after everyone had left to give Satoshi their gifts.

Daisuke gift was a glasses case, "Because you always seem to loose or break them." he joked.

Satoshi smiled, "I'll be sure to use it." He said putting the case away.

Yumi's gave him a cross necklace made from dark redwood.

"Wow Yumi you seem to have really thought outside of the box" Daisuke said.

"I like it." Satoshi said examining the necklace, it was old and was very well crafted.

"Oh and before I forget these came for you today." Yumi said pulling out 2 plain brown packages. She handed them to Satoshi.

He opened the first package; inside was another wrapped package and a note:

_Here you go commander. I filched this from  
Dark when he wasn't looking!_

_Happy Birthday_

_Shadow._

Satoshi set the card down and opened the other smaller package it contained the Rutial of Grief ring, "Well that's interesting." Satoshi mumbled and opened the other package inside was another note note:

_I can't believe Shadow stole your present from me!_

_Well I made this for you!_

_See you soon!_

_Dark_

The gift from Dark was a signed and framed picture of him. He was winking and giving thumbs up sign. Satoshi simply shook his head, that thief could be so full of himself sometimes, but at least he hadn't stolen anything.

"So did you enjoy the party?" Daisuke asked.

"Surprisingly I did." Satoshi answered setting the picture aside.

"Good, then it was a success." Yumi smiled.

"Who's idea was this?" Satoshi asked, "How did you get my birthday I was sure Daisuke didn't know."

"The idea was mine, but Daisuke helped a lot as well." Yumi confessed.

"Yumi also risked the wrath of crazed fan girls!" Daisuke put in.

"The wrath of fan girls?" Satoshi asked.

"I might have kidnapped one to get your birth date." Yumi explained.

"Oh. That explains it." Satoshi said knowingly.

"I'm still wondering how you managed to get her to talk to you." Daisuke said.

"Easy I bought the Crazed Fan Girls for Dummies book." Yumi answered, "It has explanations for any situation involving fan girls."

"Satoshi I think you need to get one of these." Daisuke said.

"I think I do." Satoshi said, "Either that or get one for Risa…"

~~3

And that's it! So read and review! And see you next chapter! Oh and if you have any good ideas of names for stuff to steal then FYI me please! I'm running low! Thanks!


	5. Uncovering a Truth

I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for this chapter. I worked hard on this one so it would turn out good so don't be afraid to tell me that I worked too hard on it if it turns out really crappy. Special thanx to **Hirakoba** and **hollow kenpachi 13** for adding this to their favs and **Dianna Roules, Moonshine's Gauide, hollow kenpachi 13, and kiratorii** for adding this to their alerts you guys all rock! Thanx also to all my reviewers! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Again for ppl who don't want to go back to chapter 1 to check: This is normal, "- "is talking out loud, '- 'is thinking, _this is writing in notes, letters ect,_** "This is talking to alter egos."** And means look at the end of the fic for the meaning!

Uncovering a Truth:

~~3

_Tonight I will steal the Sacred Stone _

_The Shadow within the DarK._

"So tonight we meet to… umm what are we doing exactly?" Daisuke asked, he was a little sketchy on the details of what they were going to be doing. He wasn't sure if they were going to try and catch Shadow or just observe her.

He and Satoshi were in Satoshi's apartment, which had become a daily routine for group. Most of the time they studied, did homework, or tried to figure out the best way to catch a thief. This time they were discussing what they were going to do at Shadows theft.

"You and Yumi are just coming to watch and try to figure out what she's doing. I am going to try and stop her, if I can." Satoshi answered Daisuke.

The door opened and Yumi came in looking worn out.

"What happened? You look exhausted." Satoshi asked.

"I was practicing with my dad." She explained.

"What were you practicing Yumi?" Daisuke asked.

"We were practicing fighting techniques." She answered simply.

"What for?" Daisuke looked at her very confused.

"My parents want me to be able to take care of myself in any situation." Yumi answered.

"Well that makes sense." Daisuke nodded.

"We only practice once a week, you guys can come if you'd like." Yumi invited.

"I'll try. What day do you practice on?" Daisuke asked.

"Whenever he decides to. He's really random with it. I'll tell you at school the day of." Yumi told him.

"Cool. I'll ask my mom." Daisuke nodded his head.

"I think it's about time we left if we want to make it to the museum on time." Satoshi pointed out.

~~3

They were about to head into the museum through the back door when Yumi's mother ran over to her.

"Yumi! There you are! Get over here right now young lady, you're in a heap of trouble!" she ordered.

Yumi looked at Daisuke and Satoshi apologetically "Did I forget to mention my mom didn't want me to go tonight?" she asked sheepishly.

Daisuke and Satoshi looked at each other with a knowing look and cocked their eyebrows.

"I'll be back" Yumi mouthed and left with her mom when her mother gave her a glare that would shred a mountain.

Satoshi shook his head and him and Daisuke headed into the building.

"Please let my friend in if she comes back." He told the guard as he passed by.

They road the elevator up to the 3rd floor and exited in the room the Sacred Stone was being held in. The stone was a crystallized piece of black rock with flecks of red in it. It was wrapped in a thin gold wire and held by a long gold chain.

Daisuke leaned out an open window and looked out at the crowd of people and police officers. "You know this is the first time I've actually been on the other side of a theft.  
Daisuke said to Satoshi.

"It is isn't it?" Satoshi said thinking. "Well I hope it turns out to be an exciting experience for you." He encouraged Daisuke.

"So do you really think that Yumi is Shadow's tamer?" Daisuke said turning to face Satoshi and leaned against the window.

"We'll find out tonight hopefully." Satoshi said crossing his arms.

Around ten minutes later Yumi came in panting as if she'd run the whole way there, which she probably had. "Sorry I had a hard time getting away from my mom." She told them.

"You look like it." Satoshi said looking at her then shaking his head.

Yumi finally caught her breath and said, "I didn't miss anything right?" she asked.

"You probably didn't I did just get here after all." Shadow said suddenly appearing behind Yumi.

Yumi jumped out of the way as Shadow walked into the center of their group of people.

"So commander who are your friends?" she asked.

"I'm Yumi, and this is Daisuke." Yumi answered deciding that the information probably wasn't too important.

Shadow looked pleased, she wasn't expecting an answer, "Oh! So are you two friends from school?"

"Of course, Shadow, I asked them here because they were absolutely dying to meet you." Satoshi replied rolling his eyes.

"Mmm. I seriously doubt that, but let's get back to why I'm here, the Sacred Stone." Shadow said changing the subject with a grin.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, 'She acts so much like Dark it's scary.' He thought with a shudder.

"Sometimes I think this is just too easy." Shadow said as she walked over to Daisuke and pulled the stone out from behind his ear.

"Ah!" Daisuke exclaimed stepping back. She'd completely taken him off guard, and what was with her pulling it out from behind his ear like some kind of magic trick?

Shadow grinned evilly and didn't notice Yumi coming at her from behind. She tackled Shadow knocking the stone out of Shadows hand and sending it spinning over the floor towards Daisuke.

"You caught me off guard!" Shadow looked totally baffled as she detangled herself from Yumi.

Yumi had a triumphant look on her face as she too hurried to stand back up. Sticking her toung out at Shadow she said, "Well you should be paying more attention shouldn't you?"

Daisuke picked the Sacred Stone up by its chain as they were talking.

"I'm getting tired of this." Shadow growled. How were these three kids beating her?

"Oh! So you get tired of playing when you loose? Is that it, Shadow?" Yumi taunted.

"Now who said I was loosing?" Shadow answered with a glint in her eye as she held out her hand and the stone materialized in it. "Its time for me to go, I don't want to miss the new episode of my favorite show tonight!" she said as she flew out the window.

"Well I think that went fairly well." Yumi commented.

"Yumi why did you tackle Shadow?" Satoshi asked giving her a confused look, he had no idea why she did that, Shadow was going to get the stone anyway.

"I couldn't just let her get away with the stone. I had to do something and tackling her was the first thing I could think of." Yumi shrugged.

"So now what do we do. I couldn't figure out anything. Things went by so fast." Daisuke asked.

"Why don't we check out the security videos to see if we can find anything in them?" Yumi suggested.

"That's the first thing I check usually too, but we've never been able to get Shadow on film before, only the press seems to get that luxury." Satoshi said shaking his head.

"Lets try anyway. Please Sato." Yumi said giving him a puppy face.

"The security office is on the first floor." Satoshi said giving in.

"Yes!" Yumi jumped as they all headed down to the office.

As they watched the tape only Satoshi and Daisuke could be seen, Yumi and Shadow were out of the camera's view. When Yumi tackled Shadow they both fell into view and stayed there for the rest of the tape.

"Wow, Yumi's tackle helped knock Shadow into view!" Daisuke said.

"Good job Yumi." Satoshi nodded.

"But I still can't tell anything the whole scene itself is too fast." Daisuke complained.

"Then why don't we slow the tape down?" Yumi asked, "We can do that right?" she looked at Satoshi.

"Yes we can." He said then rewound the tape to where Yumi tackled Shadow and played it back in slow motion.

They all watched intently. Then they watched it again, and finally Yumi said, "I think there's something above our heads, it could just be a smudge but will you zoom it in Satoshi?"

"Its worth a check." He said and zoomed the image in to its full extent and the tiniest little black dots appeared on the screen.

"What is that?" Daisuke asked squinting, they weren't dust that's for sure, they were too organized looking to be that.

"Looks like that's how she's stealing the art, but what is she doing exactly?" Satoshi asked.

"Maybe… no it couldn't be." Yumi mumbled to herself.

"What Yumes?" Satoshi asked.

"Well my parent's once told me about a family who had the ability to manipulate an inanimate objects molecules, by breaking it up into tiny pieces and moving them through the air, then they could put it back together the exact way they found it." Yumi said.

"And you think that Shadow is part of that family?" Satoshi asked.

"It's a possibility." Yumi answered.

"Can you remember the family's last name?" Daisuke asked.

"No but my parent's might still remember." Yumi told him.

"How would your parents even know about a family like that, Yumi?" Satoshi asked her.

"Their both total art fanatics, my mom finds and collects artifacts and my dad looks up their entire history including who stole them and when." Yumi answered shrugging.

"So now that we know how she's doing it how do we get her to stop?" Daisuke asked looking at them both.

"Why don't you just ask her to stop?" Yumi suggested, "She did say it was getting boring."

"Any other ideas?" Satoshi asked Daisuke.

"None that I can think of." Daisuke shrugged.

"Well then I guess I'll try your idea next time I see Shadow, Yumi." Satoshi sighed.

~~3

The next night Satoshi waited patiently for Shadow to show up.

When she finally did she asked, "So commander have you figured out my latest clue yet?"

"Of course Shadow." Satoshi answered.

"Well?" she prompted him to go on.

"You can control an inanimate objects molecular structure." He answered simply.

Shadow made an incorrect buzzer sound and said, "Not entirely correct. Actually my tamer does that I can only borrow her power."

"Well either way it gives me no chance in stopping you." Satoshi said.

"Ok. Well then to make it fair how about I stop if you do something for me." Shadow told him.

"That depends on what you're asking." Satoshi said.

"All I want you to do is to break up with that horrid girlfriend of yours." Shadow shrugged.

Satoshi looked at her confused, "And how would you know I have a girlfriend?"

"I know a lot more about you than you could imagine commander." Shadow smiled.

Satoshi shuddered at the thought but said, "Ok I'll think about it."

"Well as soon as you dump her I'll play fair." Shadow said examining a blue vase with intricate designs on it.

"Shadow!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Shadow laughed and left.

"I never got to ask her about her involvement with the black wings." Satoshi said unhappily.

The next morning Daisuke and Yumi walked to school without Satoshi.

"Daisuke, where's Sato?" Yumi asked.

"He called last night and said that he had a meeting with Risa this morning and wouldn't be able to walk with us." Daisuke answered remembering.

"Ugh! I hope he doesn't start spending more time with her. She's a nice girl and all but she's a really high maintenance girlfriend." Yumi shook her head.

"Yep" Daisuke agreed knowingly.

"So Daisuke I heard you have a girlfriend." Yumi said.

"I do." He answered his face reddening with a blush.

"So who is it?" Yumi asked.

"Riku." Daisuke answered.

"Risa's sister? Is she as high maintenance as Risa." Yumi asked.

"No she's not. So do you have a boyfriend Yumi?" Daisuke asked composing himself finally.

"Nope. I don't even find anyone attractive right now." Yumi said thoughtfully.

When they finally reached the school everyone was in groups talking, some people were squealing and some were crying.

Yumi and Daisuke walked in to their classroom to find Risa fuming while Riku tried to calm her down, once again everyone talking in groups, and Satoshi sorting through a pile of what looked like letters on his desk.

They walked over to him and Yumi asked, "Sato. What's going on?"

"I broke up with Risa and found a ton of love letters on my desk, although some are letters of contempt. Apparently there was a SatoshiXRisa fan club." Satoshi answered looking up.

"Wait what?" Daisuke asked completely surprised.

"That's exactly what Risa said too." Satoshi said running a hand through his hair, "Shadow told me that the only way she'd stop using her powers was if I broke up with Risa."

"How did she know you were dating Risa?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea." Satoshi shook his head.

"Did you find anything else out?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi nodded, "Its not Shadow herself who makes things separate, its her tamer. She only borrows the power."

"Her tamer does that?" Daisuke asked thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Satoshi said.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked, "Whats a tamer?"

"It's nothing." Daisuke told her giving her one of his big smiles, he was trying to brush it off, he'd forgotten Yumi didn't know everything about them yet. She was always so knowledgeable about everything it was easy to forget.

No matter how much she protested neither boy would explain the term to her.

After school they met up in Satoshi's apartment again.

"Did you get to ask Shadow about the black wings?" Daisuke asked.

"She left before I could." Satoshi said disappointedly.

"That reminds me! I think I may have something that will cheer you up Sato!" Yumi said and ran to his computer prompting them to follow her.

"I was doing some research on the black wings and as I was looking through all the museums they've been displayed at over the years I found this." Yumi said pulling up a newspaper article.

Satoshi and Daisuke looked over her shoulder with interest. "What did you find?" Daisuke asked.

"Starting two years after the creation of the Black wings there were strings of disasters that followed it. Museums it was shown in were destroyed by earthquakes, explosions, eruptions, and just about any other thing you can come up with." Yumi told them, "The crazy thing is that at every disaster the Black Wings disappeared from the museum only to reappeared at a completely different location."

"So its like someone, or something was protecting it?" Satoshi mused.

"Exactly." Yumi nodded, "Along with the Wings other Hikairi artwork was mysteriously transferred out of harms way." She told them. As she was explaining things she clicked through pages of articles on the disasters and mysterious events surrounding them.

"Do you think it was Shadow?" Daisuke asked.

"It has to be." Satoshi replied.

"My only question is why did she let the Black Wings be destroyed recently? When they were cleaning up the fallen Central Art Museum it was accidentally slammed into a standing wall and shattered." Yumi said pulling up the final article.

"That's just one more thing we'll have to ask Shadow." Satoshi said running his hand through his hair.

"Well you have a chance to ask her tonight, she's doing another double theft with Dark." Yumi said.

~~3

_Dark and I will steal Love's Lost Labor tonight._

_See you their commander._

_The Shadow Within the DarK._

Dark and Shadow arrived at the museum together and quickly made it into the main room where the artwork was being held. Once they reached the room the found Satoshi waiting for them.

"Shadow why did you let the black wings get destroyed after so many years of protecting them?" Satoshi asked getting straight to the point. He didn't want to play word games tonight, he needed information now.

"All the pieces are in place and its finally time for the seal to be broken." Shadow shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Dark asked turning to face Shadow, surprise was evident on his face.

"Completely. That's something I wouldn't dare joke about." Shadow answered.

"What seal?" Satoshi asked thoroughly confused. What could they be talking about? The only seal's he knew about were the ones they placed on artwork.

"I can't tell you that until the quests have been issued." Shadow answered turning back to face Satoshi.

"What quests?" Satoshi asked.

"I told you I can only answer your questions after I have told Dark and Krad what to do. So change into Krad so I can get this over with or you can not, and continue to have unanswered questions." Shadow told him bluntly.

Satoshi glared at Shadow but called out to his curse, **"Krad!"**

"**What!" **the angel snapped.

"**Touchy." **Satoshi said.

"**You woke me. What is so important that you would have to bother me**?" Krad asked bad tempered already.

"**Shadow says she has some sort of quest she needs to give you. So…" **Satoshi trailed off.

"**Are you actually going to…" **Krad started but was cut off by Satoshi.

"**Yes now hurry and get it over with before I change my mind." **Satoshi interrupted not happy at all with the turn of events.

Satoshi fell to his knees gripping his side as he changed into Krad.

"You know you didn't have to do it that way, Krad." Shadow said as he stood.

"I know." Krad replied shrugging.

"You weren't always that way." Shadow muttered under her breath, "Now listen carefully because I don't feel like repeating myself." She said loud enough for them to hear.

They both looked at her intently.

"Here are the quests: Dark you must get you true sacred maiden to fall back in love with you by regaining her trust." Shadow said facing Dark. As she said it a purple light went out of her and into Dark.

Then she turned to Krad, "Your quest is simple in some ways and hard in others, you must once again become the person you were when you were first created." As she finished a purple light went out from her and into Krad.

"How come I get the riddle and Dark doesn't?" Krad complained.

"That's just how the dice roll Krad." Shadow told him.

He glared but decided not to argue, instead he returned control to Satoshi so he could think over the quest.

"I'm surprised you and Krad didn't try and kill each other." Dark said.

"Well it's not like we really have anything to fight about anymore." Shadow answered.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"We made a pact right after we broke up. We decided to pretend we hated each other, so we'd stay out of each others way to train. Then in a hundred years we would fight to see who was the strongest." Shadow clarified.

Satoshi and Dark just stared at her.

"I know Krad's crazy enough to do that but I thought you'd have more sense Shadow." Dark sighed.

"If you don't mind my asking. What could have possibly possessed you to date Krad?" Satoshi asked her.

"Krad hasn't always been the total jerk he is now." Shadow said.

"What are you talking about Shadow, Krad's always been this way." Dark asked.

"No he hasn't." Shadow replied matter-o-factly.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"Not gonna tell you, it would spoil the surprise." Shadow said then turned to Satoshi, "Now to answer the commanders question." She said deciding a quick subject change was the best idea, "To put it simply the seal is something that was placed on Dark and Krad to keep them bound to either the black wings or their tamer. My tamer is the first one in over 100 years to have the ability to break the seal. You and Daisuke also have the right molecular structure for the seal to be broken. Once the seal is broken Dark, Krad, and I will be free." Shadow continued happily not waiting for a reply.

"How?" Satoshi asked. So there really was a way for them to all be free of each other, if someone had told him this earlier than he wouldn't have had to waist all that time trying to figure it out for himself.

"My tamer not only has the ability to alter/ move something's molecular structure she can also temporally or permanently split an angel from their tamer, but only after they both have completed their quests." Shadow explained, "The rules are weird, but their the rules."

Satoshi practically fainted, this was a lot of information to handle, and it all seemed to bombard him at once, he'd wanted answers but this was far from anything he thought it would be.

~~3

That's the end of this chapter! I feel like I've been doing a lot of explaining through the last couple chapters and for that I am sorry. The next few should be explanation free…well mostly… Super special thans to Phantom Music and Moonshine's Gauide for the wonderful artwork names! I will use them for some of my favorite scenes! The next chapter will be up faster than this one… I hope… wish me luck in fighting off writers block! The Poll results, for anyone who cares, are: SatoXShadow ans YumiXKrad! Thanks to all who voted!


	6. Getting to know you

Hi

Hi!! Chapter 5!! Wow… This is the farthest I've ever gotten in actually writing a fanfic… Well now that I've gotten that little emotional moment out of the way… I want to take the time to once again thank all of my reviewers!! And all of the newest people to add me and my stuff to their faves/alerts!! Thank you all so much!! I love you!! And I am so sorry for not updating in a while I had to get a new computer due to a nasty virus on the last one so forgive me!! Oh and I was watching the anime series over and when I got to the last episode I realized that Satoshi's father had died… I didn't know that when I started writing but he'll still stay alive in this fic for some well deserved bashing from Shadow… opps! Spoiler! Well I guess I'll give you that one free! I don't own DNA just Yumi and Shadow. Now on with the story!!

Again for ppl who don't want to go back to chapter 1 to check because they cant seem to remember it by now…: This is normal, "-- "

This is talking out loud, '-- '

This is thinking,

_This is writing in notes, letters ect,_

"**This is talking to alter egos."**

AND (this is me talking 2 U)

And means look at the end of the fic for the meaning!

Please tell me if this format is easer to read/understand than the one with it all in a long paragraph… that is if you still read this part…

Chapter 5 (by my standards some people seem to think that this is ch 6 because of the intro… well I think that the intro is an intro and not an actual chapter… so this is chapter 5 not 6… thank you for understanding…if you do… if your still confused forget that last part and just read the chapter…)

Chapter 5 Getting to Know You

Satoshi was still dazed from the previous nights events when he ran into Yumi and Daisuke.

"Wow! Sato you don't look so good. What happened?" Yumi asked curiously.

"May I explain things after school? I really need some time to work out everything that I found out." Satoshi told her tiredly apologetic.

"Fine with me. I know how it is to really need some time to think." Yumi shrugged.

School that day seemed to move like frozen molasses in the North Pole during the winter, for the students. Not much happened and all the teachers planned long tedious work. The library was even closed due to AP testing.

When Yumi, Daisuke, and Satoshi finally made it to Sato's apartment Yumi and Daisuke was practically jumping with anticipation of what Satoshi was going to tell them.

"Sooooo what's up?" Yumi asked hyperly.

Satoshi explained to the two everything that had happened the night before omitting him being Krad.

"Ok. So that means that the next thing we have to do is try and figure out who Shadow's tamer is. So we can talk to her about this whole thing, I bet she knows a bunch about it and is easer to talk to than Shadow." Yumi said clapping her hands together.

"Good idea Yumi! I just thought we'd have to figure out the whole thing from what we have but that would work so much better!" Daisuke said happily.

"There's something that's been bothering me." Yumi said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Why are we, mainly you guys, so into figuring all this out? I mean quests have nothing to do with capturing thieves." Yumi asked them.

"It's part of Shadows game." Satoshi said simply "I don't pretend to understand it either."

"Ok. Good enough for me." Yumi shrugged then perked up, "I'll get the name that one family from my parents tonight." She told them.

"That is our closest clue so far." Daisuke said.

The three friends chatted for a while longer then Yumi had to leave to meet her parents.

After she left Daisuke asked, "So Satoshi do you still think that Yumi is Shadow's tamer?"

"Well I haven't seen anything that says she isn't. Even seeing them both in the same room can be explained by her abilities." Satoshi answered.

"But I thought Shadow said that couldn't happen until Dark and Krad had finished their quests." Daisuke said confused.

"I think that because Shadow was created separately from Dark and Krad and that she has no physical bond to them that she may have already completed her quest and is now able to separate at will." Satoshi said, "Anyway there's still allot we don't know."

"I give up." Daisuke threw his hands up in the air.

……………………………………………………….

The next day after school Yumi jumped up and down excitedly.

"Uhh… Yumi do you have ants in your pants or something?" Daisuke asked.

"Yha Yums you look kind of funny jumping around like that." Satoshi told her.

"You guys are mean. I'm exited!! My parents got me the name of the family." Yumi said as she stopped jumping.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not telling till you guys say sorry for making fun of my excitement." Yumi pouted.

"I'm so sorry Yumi I didn't realize it hurt your feelings." Daisuke said getting all flustered (like he does when he's apologizing in the anime).

"Yha me too Yums." Satoshi said.

"Mmm ok I'll accept that." Yumi said satisfied "and calm down Daisuke it didn't bother me that much." She added.

Daisuke blushed and stopped fretting.

"The name is...drum roll please…Minamoto." Yumi said proudly as she put her hands on her hips and leaned back.

"I don't think anyone by that name goes to our school" Satoshi said thoughtfully, "I'll check the school database anyway." He said as he headed over to his computer. He opened the schools database and checked the list of students currently enrolled in the school, and then he checked all students ever enrolled. "Nope no Minamotos." Satoshi said.

"She might have changed her last name." Daisuke said.

"Yha or she might be home schooled." Yumi thought.

"That might take some time to check." Satoshi sighed.

"Hey Yumi you think you could ask your parents one more time about them to get some more info on them?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure. I'll pester them till they disown me if that's what it takes!" Yumi told them.

…………………………………………..

The next night Shadow was stealing again. When she came in Satoshi was holding a hand mirror with intricately inlayed designs of roses and violets.

"Ah! Commander! It's so good to see you again!" Shadow said landing in front of him.

"Enough of the theatrics I have something I want to ask you" Satoshi said.

"I can't promise I'll answer but go ahead ask away." Shadow said nonchalantly.

"What can, or will you tell me about your tamer?" he asked.

"That's your question? I was thinking you were going to ask me something like 'So will you start playing fair now that I've dumped the Harada girl?'" Shadow pouted.

Satoshi was slightly surprised that she already knew.

"To answer both of those," Shadow continued without letting Satoshi respond, "You know who my tamer is, actually you've known her for quiet a while now…" Shadow mused. "And I promise to start playing fairly; it was getting boring just taking stuff from you anyway. I hope you make things more interesting from now on commander." She said then plucked the mirror out of Satoshi's grip.

"Shadow your horrible." Satoshi told her.

"Well now that's not very nice. I should start making up for my meanness with some acts of charity… to start I'll tell you one more thing about my tamer, she can help you solve the quest's and unravel the mysteries but only to a certain degree, example she can push you in the right direction but she can't actually tell you where to go. Get it?" Shadow said then she left via the air vent before Satoshi could answer her.

………………………………………………….

(Ok first I'd like to say I'm sorry for so much random time skipping I just really need to get the events moving and second the last day you read was Friday, I'm sorry if you've been faithfully keeping track of the days and that was the wrong day. The fact is I haven't been and I need to start so I'm starting here. Also the reason it was Friday is because I needed a few days in between that and this… you'll understand soon just roll with it k? So now its Monday after school…k. ok we'll start back up now)

Monday after school Yumi and Daisuke went to train with her dad, Satoshi was dragged along just to watch them. Yumi turned out to be pretty good and actually taught Daisuke some moves.

After the training session was over Satoshi decided to walk home instead of calling his limo, he though the walking would be good exercise.

He had made it about halfway to his apartment when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and clamped a hand over his mouth.

The man moved Satoshi into a close by ally keeping his grip on Satoshi as he struggled.

Once they made it into the ally Satoshi struggled more fiercely and the man tightened his grip so much that Satoshi couldn't move. He quickly tied Satoshi's hands behind his mouth and gagged him, and then he pushed him into an open car and said "Let's go make a little movie shall we?"

……………………………………………………..

After the training session was over Yumi had to get ready for some fancy dinner for art fans her parent's were making her go to. The only high point of the evening was that Satoshi should be there with the police force to guard all the art.

Yumi dressed in simple black slacks and a purple swirled dress top.

When they arrived Yumi's parent's talked with lots of well known artists and collectors while Yumi tried to find Satoshi.

She was wandering when she accidentally ran into someone. Yumi looked up into clod brown eye's ( I know it would sound so much better if his eyes were blue)

"Oh! Mr. Hiwatari! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there…" she said.

He smiled "No blood no foul. You looked like you were looking for someone, may I be of some assistance?" he asked.

"Umm… I was wondering if Satoshi came…he is on the police force so I thought he might be here…" Yumi said.

"He should be here, just keep searching and you should find him." Mr. Hiwatari said and walked off.

'He is scary…" Yumi thought watching him walk off greeting people as he passed.

A young man made his way through the crowed room towards Mr. Hiwatari (if anyone knows his name please tell me!!) The boy was carrying a small package wrapped in simple brown paper. When he reached the commander he handed him the package and whispered some thing in his ear. Yumi had been scooting closer the whole time and was close enough to hear him excuse himself because something urgent had come up.

'I think I'll follow him, it's not like I have anything better to do.' Yumi thought as she stealthily followed the police commander into a separate hall and down to a room. He entered and she hid behind a curtain. He came out soon muttering something about needing scissors and Yumi snuck into the room.

It was a study and Yumi found a good spot to hide where she could see the back of the desk and still go unnoticed.

Mr. Hiwatari came in soon with the now found pair of scissors and sat down at the desk. He opened the package with the scissors and pulled out a disk (like a DVD perhaps…) and put it into the computer. A screen popped up and he clicked play. (Yep defiantly a DVD).

A man came on screen he had short brown hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in a week and startling blue eyes, "Hello commander Hiwatari. Do you remember me?" the man asked, "I'm James's Kiru." Satoshi's father glared with recognition as the man said his name. "You backstabbed me and had me put in jail just to move up in your career." The man said with malice, "You ruined me and now you're probably thinking so how does this apply to me? It applies because you see I have your son." The man continued with an evil grin. The camera moved to show Satoshi tied to a chair then back to James, "If you don't pay me 2 million dollars I'll send this to the pres along with all the proof of your corruption, and of course you'll never see your son again. I want all the money in 2 hours at my house and I don't want any police within 5 miles of the place. Also I want you to send the phantom thief Shadow; she's more trustworthy than you could ever be. The clock is ticking." James finished and the screen blacked out.

Mr. Hiwatari grumbled, "Grr this is so troublesome but if I know Shadow then she'll have some way of finding out about this and if not then I'll face the press." He said and got up and left the room.

'That jerk! He's not going to do anything about it!' Yumi thought and got out of her spot and took the DVD and put it in her back pocket then made her way back to the main room undetected.

When she got back into the main room Yumi's parents came up to her and her mom said "There you are! Were about to leave."

"Why so early? I mean I have no problem with that just curious." Yumi asked.

"Because your mom forgot she had a client tonight and we didn't bring two cars," her dad answered.

…………………………………………………..

The 2 hour time limit hit and James was waiting outside of the house.

Satoshi was standing next to him his hands were still tied behind his back and James had a firm grip on his arm holding him firmly in place he held a knife loosely at Satoshi's throat.

Shadow landed lightly a few feet away from them. She was holding a brown briefcase.

Satoshi struggled slightly at Shadow's appearance and James tightened his grip on him and held the knife closer so that it was touching skin.

"Let's get started shall we?" James asked.

"By all means." Shadow said coolly.

"Count out the money." James commanded.

Shadow complied and kneeled down and opened the briefcase then slowly and carefully counted out the money then replaced it just as carefully. She stood with the briefcase in hand, "Satisfied?" She asked.

"Good enough." James said, "Now set it directly between us and back away."

Shadow moved halfway in-between them and set the case down and took a few steps backwards.

James pushed Satoshi forward and they made it to the case, then James put his knife away and gave Satoshi a hard shove forward releasing him in the process, then he grabbed the briefcase and backed away.

Satoshi stumbled forward a few steps then lost his balance completely and fell. Shadow was close enough to him that she caught him before he hit the ground. She helped him sit and then cut the rope holding his hands and took off the gag.

Shadow realized he was trembling and she pulled him close to her, "Its ok your safe now Satoshi." She told him.

James snuck off while Shadow was taking care of Satoshi.

Satoshi buried his head in Shadows shoulder and she held him tighter. They sat like that for a few minutes then Shadow gently lifted Satoshi up and flew him back to his apartment.

She put him in his bed then said, "I'm going to go for a few minutes but I'll be back, I don't want you staying alone in this house tonight, you're too shaken up."

Satoshi nodded his head.

"I'll be back soon try and get some rest ok?" Shadow told him and started to leave.

"Shadow." Satoshi called.

"Yha?" she answered.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to try and catch you after tonight." He said. (and no they are not going to sleep together I don't write that kind of stuff…)

"I know" she smiled and left.

………………………………….

Commander Hiwatari was staring at a large pile of money and papers on his desk when Shadow came in.

"Ahh. Shadow I see you have taken care of things." He said.

"No thanks to you." She said.

"Not exactly it was my money." He said.

"Oh shut up you jerk!" Shadow growled.

"Touchy." He said

"Stop acting so high and mighty! You just totally blew off your son!" Shadow snapped.

"Like I said you handled it." Satoshi's father shrugged.

"You weren't going to do anything about it! You didn't even try to tell me!" Shadow growled.

"But you found out about it." Mr. Hiwatari pointed out.

"That's not the point! What if I hadn't? Were you just going to let Satoshi be killed?" she demanded.

"What if I was?" the police commander answered.

"Why you stupid dumb uncaring pitiful sleazy slime ball jerk thing with a pervy face and a bad attitude who thinks he knows everything but doesn't and is a horrible cop and can only attempt to use others for his own benefit that is so despicable that he can hardly be called a human being! I can't believe you would even dare call yourself Satoshi's father!" Shadow yelled and slapped him hard across the face, then her voice went deathly calm, "If you think I will ever do anything to help you in any way after this you are sadly mistaken Commander Hiwatari. The only reason I saved your sorry butt (I know its T but I don't cuss the rating is high enough to be safe.) is because it would possibly benefit Satoshi." She told him.

Commander Hiwatari stared in shock then said, "You love him."

Shadow angrily slapped his face again but couldn't think of any way to deny the statement so she glared one more time at him and left.

Shadow went back to Satoshi's apartment and found him sleeping. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat in it. Satoshi woke up just as she was sitting down.

"Shadow?" he said, "You came back."

"I told you I would be." She said and smiled, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better than earlier. Thanks for coming for me." Satoshi said.

"I couldn't just let some revenge crazy guy kidnap you." She told him.

"You could have if you wanted to no one can make you do anything." Satoshi pointed out.

"Is that a complement?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe." Satoshi smiled.

"Wow a complement from the great police chief Satoshi! I feel so honored." Shadow joked.

"Hey not nice." Satoshi said.

"I don't have to be nice." Shadow said.

"That's not fair using my own words against me." Satoshi said then yawned.

"It is and you need to get some rest." Shadow told him.

"I don't think I can get back to sleep with you watching me." Satoshi said.

"I can fix that." Shadow said.

"With what? A warm glass of milk?" Satoshi asked.

"No this." Shadow told him then leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead the sat up straight again.

"What was…" Satoshi started to ask but passed out before he could finish.

"Sweet dreams commander." Shadow smiled and then proceeded to fall asleep in her chair.

……………………………………

The next day, Tuesday, Yumi and Daisuke found Satoshi at school already seated. He was still shaken up a little from the previous night's 'adventure' and he looked a little worse for the wear.

"Hey Satoshi are you ok? You don't look so good." Daisuke asked when they reached his desk.

"I'm fine I just a little tired, last night was a bit crazy." He answered.

"You sure?" Daisuke pressed.

"Yha. I'm fine really." He said and gave Daisuke a reassuring smile.

"Sato? Weren't you support to be at that dinner for all the art fanatics last night. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you." Yumi said.

"I was, something came up and I couldn't go." Satoshi answered.

"I see." Yumi said.

The teacher came in and called the class to their seats. During class Yumi got up to use the pencil sharpener and when she passed Satoshi's desk she put a note and a disk on it.

Satoshi opened the note:

_Watch it. I'll meet you at the fountain after school._

_Yumi_

'What's on it?' he wondered looking at the cd.

After class Satoshi went to the computer lab and inserted the disk and pressed play. He let out a small gasp as it played, yep you guessed right it was the DVD that Yumi stole from Satoshi's so called 'father' although neither of them new that. He popped the disk out and headed for the fountain. Once he got their he found Yumi sitting cross-legged sketching hurriedly in a sketchbook.

"You showed up." Yumi said not looking up from her drawing.

"Where did you get that disk?" Satoshi asked.

"Like I said earlier I was at the art thing and when I couldn't find you I decided to stalk your 'dad' after he got a suspicious looking package. I snuck into the office he was using and happened to see the movie play, when I realized your dad wasn't going to do anything about the situation I grabbed the disk and as I was heading home I saw Dark slinking around the Harada twins house, I told him that he needed to get the DVD to Shadow ASAP. I found the DVD in my room this morning and I can only assume Shadow got the message seeing you here safe." Yumi explained still sketching.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that explanation?" Satoshi asked a little skeptically.

"Believe me or not Satoshi that's up to you" Yumi said her voice flat.

Satoshi hesitated Yumi only called him Satoshi when she was either super serious or really angry and he wasn't sure which one she was.

Satoshi decided that Yumi was angry by the tone of her voice.

Yumi sighed and looked up from her work at Satoshi, "I'm not mad at you Sato." She answered his unasked question.

"Then who are you mad at?" he asked.

"That stupid pathetic dumb uncaring jerk thing with a pervy face and a bad attitude who thinks he knows everything but doesn't that dares call himself your father." Yumi answered her tone flat.

Satoshi stared at her.

"What? Did I go too far?" she asked.

"No not at all. I think that was one of the best descriptions of my father I've heard in a long time, but I would have added; sleazy slime ball who can only attempt to use others for his own benefit and is a horrible cop that can hardly be called human." Satoshi said.

Yumi smiled.(Shadow has them all beat.)

"So what are you drawing?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh it's nothing. When I draw it calms me and helps me concentrate." Yumi told him as she closed the book and stood up, "Oh and I wont tell anyone." She added as she walked away from the fountain.

"Thanks Yums." Satoshi said.

Yumi waved her hand in a your welcome gesture and said, "See you tomorrow Sato."

………………………………..

Wednesday Dark sent out a calling card saying:

_Alone at last!_

_I'll steal the Light of Day at 10:30 tonight_

_Dark_

"Yhay! Dark is finally getting to steal alone again!" girls squealed as Daisuke, Satoshi, and Yumi walked into class.

"Some things never change." Satoshi said.

"Yep!" Yumi said "I can't wait to actually get to see Dark in action!" she said hyperly as she jumped up and down.

"Yumi be careful your turning into one of those fan girls." Daisuke warned.

"Ahh! No! Must fight fangirlness!" Yumi said gripping her head and closing her eyes. She stayed that way for a few seconds and then looked up "Yhay! I won!" she said happily.

"Yums your crazy." Satoshi said shaking his head.

"I don't know what your getting all excited about that for." Risa said coming over to them.

"What do you mean? Don't you like Dark too Risa? Daisuke said you use to go crazy every time something new came out about him." Yumi asked confused.

"That jerk no way I hate him." Risa said.

"Well what made you dislike him so much?" Yumi asked.

"I… He… I don't have to explain myself to you." Risa said and stormed off.

"Well I guess some things do change." Satoshi said.

……………………………….

That night when Dark came into the museum (I'm sorry it's always at a museum if you have some ideas send them to me please!) Satoshi sighed seeing his police uniform, "Don't you think that one is getting a little old Dark?" he commented.

"Probably but it gets me past the guards in a flash." Dark answered pulling the hat off his head.

"I don't see how with all of that hair falling out." Satoshi said.

"Ouch! My first night back on the job and your already hurting my feelings!" Dark cringed.

"Well" Dark said changing tones to a happier one, "Now that you've destroyed my reputation with a few harshly put words I'm off!" Dark said waving. Tucked under his arm was the painting he had come to steal.

"What?!" Satoshi asked surprised.

"Your getting sloppy!" Dark said as he flew out the window.

Yumi was standing in the crowd waiting for Dark to appear when she spotted Risa, "Risa?" she asked surprised.

Risa heard Yumi and then spotted her in the crowd and then hurried out towards a nearby park.

……………………………………………

Dark landed by a bench and was trying to stuff the painting into a bag when Risa ran into the park, by the bench. (Oh Yha! I forgot to mention that Riku and Risa's memories were wiped from the last episode for my convenience, sorry for not mentioning it earlier…) Dark and Daisuke had been brainstorming about how to get Risa to like Dark again and Dark decided that now was a good time to try.

"What are you doing here, Dark?" Risa asked sharply.

'Be crafty.' Dark thought to himself.

Daisuke cringed at what Dark's idea of crafty might be…

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to stuff this painting into my bag." Dark said hoping she would laugh.

But instead of laughing Risa blew up, "No why are you here when I'm here? Why are you always wherever I am?! Don't you know I'm over you?!" she yelled emotionally.

"Whoa! Calm down Risa I'm not a stalker." He said, "Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" he asked her gently.

"Dark why cant you make up your mind whether you like me or not?" Risa asked, "I'm tired of getting pulled in two different places." She was close to tears.

"Risa I have had a lot of problems to deal with, but now I'm sure of how I feel." Dark told her.

"Yha then prove it." Risa said and walked away not wanting Dark to see her cry.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Dark thought as he grabbed his stuff and flew home.

…………………………………………

Saturday (3 days later) Satoshi was out by the fountain pondering what Shadow meant when she said that Krad needed to become the person he use to be. 'Well I know that Shadow went out with him when he was 'himself' so I just need to find out some qualities he might have had back then…' Satoshi thought to himself.

"**Why don't you just as that girl your always with?" Krad suggested.**

Satoshi sighed it was a good idea but Krad was being unusually talkative and it aggravated him, even if it was good advice.

"**The only way were going to get rid of each other is if we work together. I don't like it anymore than you do, trust me." Krad said sensing Satoshi's irritation.**

Yumi had just finished shopping for some new art supplies and she spotted Satoshi sitting by the fountain and headed over to say hi.

"**Now's your chance, she'll probably ask what's up or something." Krad pointed out.**

"Hi Sato! What's up?" Yumi asked when she got over there.

"**Told you." Krad mumbled.**

Satoshi ignored the comment and answered Yumi, "Nothing just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"One of the guys at school came up to me yesterday and asked for advice on getting girls, apparently having a fan club automatically makes me know a lot about girls." Satoshi said, "I couldn't give him any advice but I told him I'd think on it and get back to him later."\

"Boys! Your so clueless." Yumi smiled "Tell you what I'll give you a few qualities girls look for in guys. Chances are you'd probably come up with something totally backwards and macho." Yumi shook her head, "Ok putting aside looks we usually look for someone (now this is my kind of guy so please don't get offended and say 'well I like this kind' I know everyone likes guys different so bear with me I couldn't fit all the qualities in…) who's sweet, sensitive, funny, gentle, not too protective but still enough to be cute, one that doesn't mind if we hang out with other guys and he has to be truthful about anything we ask him. Nothing makes a girl madder than when she finds out that her guy lied about the outfit she's wearing or how the food tastes." Yumi said.

"That's a lot to take in. I should have taken notes." Satoshi said.

"I know. I could have warned you but…" Yumi said then glanced at her watch, "Opps! I've got to go or I'll be late. See you later Sato!" she said as she jogged off.

"**I did that once." Krad said.**

"**What you were late?" Satoshi asked.**

"**No I lied to Shadow about a dress." Krad answered thoughtfully.**

"**And how did that turn out?" Satoshi asked.**

"**Not good." Krad winced remembering then muttered to himself, "What is so familiar about that girl…"**

…………………………………………………………….

Sunday afternoon Satoshi's doorbell rang and he went to open it. When he did he found Yumi standing there.

"Yumi. I was expecting girl scouts or something. What's up?" he asked.

"Happy Spring cleaning!" Yumi said.

"Yumi it's not spring." Satoshi said.

"I know but my parents kicked me out of the house earlier and Daisuke wasn't home so I decided that the only thing in your apartment I hadn't seen, let alone clean yet was your attic." Yumi said.

"So you came to clean out my attic?" Satoshi asked.

"And to hang out with you." Yumi said defensively.

"No you probably just used the spare key and do it anyway if I wasn't home. Come in." Satoshi said deciding that Yumi would be Yumi and there was nothing he could do about his attic getting cleaned out. 'Good thing she doesn't know about the basement that the landlord is putting in.' Satoshi thought.

Yumi came in the house and Satoshi showed her the attic.

"It's kind of dreary. But there's a lot of cool art up here." Yumi said as she pulled the cord to turn on the light.

They got started cleaning and dusting everything they could find. They made it halfway through the stuff when Yumi changed the subject they had been talking about.

"So my parent's and I looked deeper into the family's history, the Minamotos. Well it looks like they've changed their last name a bunch over the years. It took me a while but I found their original last name." Yumi said.

"Really what is it?" Satoshi asked.

"It's Kimora." Yumi answered.

"**That's it! She looks exactly like Shadows first tamer!" Krad said suddenly.**

"What?" Satoshi said out loud but it was directed at Krad.

Yumi looked at him a little confused.

Satoshi suddenly leaned back and clutched his head in the all too familiar pain that came with Krad trying to get out. "Not now." He moaned.

"Satoshi?" Yumi asked worried.

"Stay… stay back Yumi." Satoshi got out just before he yelled out in pain.

Yumi who was about to come towards him stopped.

Satoshi yelled out again as he fell to his knees.

Yumi's worry turned to surprise when he changed into Krad.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Krad." He said as he stood up.

"I didn't ask your name." Yumi said.

"I was trying to be polite." Krad said a little irritated.

"Polite. Yha right. You missed that a long time ago. Are you bipolar or something?" Yumi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Krad asked trying to keep his calm.

"Hmm… Let me see" Yumi said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "First you're a total jerk to Satoshi then you try and be nice to me. Personally I think that's a bit on the bipolar side." Yumi said hands on her hips.

"If your worried about Satoshi, he's fine." (Wow Krad's pretty clueless…)

"And you just expect me to believe that?" Yumi asked.

All Krad could think of saying was 'Yha' so he changed the subject to avoid further embarrassment, "So tell me are you Shadow's tamer?"

"Shadow's what?" Yumi asked.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I mean." He said.

"Me play stupid? Oh I don't have to. Your already stupid enough for the both of us." Yumi said.

Krad growled.

"Oh! Your growling now! Does that mean you're a dog? Hmm a bipolar dog… weird…" Yumi taunted.

By now Krad was seething with anger and he threw a feather at Yumi.

It exploded and Yumi said from the side of the small crater, "You missed me."

"You dodged it." Krad said surprised.

"Oh! The little doggie isn't as stupid as he seems." Yumi taunted again while mock clapping.

Krad threw feather after feather at her and Yumi dodged every one. Krad was about to just throw a ball of energy at her when Shadow came in from the single window in the attic.

"What are you doing here?" Krad asked surprised.

"Well considering your explosions could be heard miles away from here you take a wild guess." Shadow answered.

"Grr" Krad said and looked at Yumi, "We'll finish this later." Then he changed back into Satoshi.

"So what did you do to make him so angry at you kid?" Shadow asked Yumi.

"Just taunted him a little." Yumi answered.

"Wow that takes a lot of guts. And with those skills you might make a good thief. Ever thought of trying it?" Shadow asked.

"And have to deal with you and Dark all the time no thanks." Yumi smiled.

"Well I guess things are ok now so I'll be going I have a warning letter to write." Shadow said and winked at Satoshi then left.

"Ok well that was interesting." Yumi said then went over to Satoshi, "Are you ok?" she asked as she knelt by him.

Satoshi was leaning up against a charred statue, "Just tired thankfully." He said.

"So umm…" Yumi said.

"I'll explain after school tomorrow, Daisuke will want to talk to you too." Satoshi said.

Yumi helped Satoshi downstairs and then she cleaned up the big mess in the attic in record time. When she came back downstairs she said to Satoshi, "Well at least I know now why your place is always a mess."

"Yep." Satoshi said.

"Well I enjoyed bashing that jerk; I hope I didn't go too far." Yumi said.

"I enjoyed it." Satoshi said smiling.

"Well I have to leave it's getting dark… I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yha." Satoshi answered.

……………………………………………………

Ok! And that is the end of chapter 5!! I hope you liked it! Sorry for all the character bashing, especially Krad's… that should be the last time I bash on him in this chapter but he's not a good guy yet so he needed a little bashing… this was my longest chapter so far!! I'm so happy! Ok so next chappie we will wrap up Dark's quest! I'm also sorry for all the mini writers notes there was just a lot I wanted to clear up… so thanx for reading! Read and Rivew please! If you have any ideas at all for/ about the story tell me I might be able to use them!


	7. Operation Sacred Maiden Complete!

Chapter 6 Operation Sacred Maiden Quest: Complete!

Yhay Chapter 6 is finally up! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the really long wait but I had a string of computer problems and serious writers block thought writing the chapter. Thanx to all my readers, reviewers, and all the people who added me or my story to favs/alerts you guys are the people who keep me writing!3 R&R please!!

Disclamer: I don't own DNA just Yumi and Shadow

Again for ppl who don't want to go back to chapter 1 to check: This is normal: "----- "

This is thinking :'---- '

_This is writing in notes, letters ect,_

"**This is talking to alter egos."**

(this is me talking 2 U)

And * means look at the end of the fic for the meaning!

Please tell me if this format is easer to read/understand than the one with it all in a long paragraph… that is if you still read this part…

Monday at school Satoshi took Daisuke aside and explained to him what had happened Sunday. Daisuke agreed that they needed to explain things to Yumi. After school they all went straight to Satoshi's house.

"So who's going to explain what?" Yumi asked after they were all seated at the table.

Satoshi and Daisuke exchanged glances and then proceeded to tell Yumi everything from when Dark and Krad were created to the start of the quests.

"So everything I've helped you guys with since I got here was part of all that! Cool!" Yumi said excited, "I have a question though."

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"Why did Krad ask me if I was Shadow's tamer?" Yumi asked.

"He said you looked just like Shadow's first tamer." Satoshi answered.

Yumi thought for a few seconds then said, "Well, I'll do some research and see if I may be distantly related to the Minamoras, that could be why I seem to look just like her."

"You sure seem cheerful about this whole thing Yums." Daisuke said.

"Well of course!" Yumi said, "I'm friends with a guy who's alter identity is a famous thief and Satoshi is not only an amazing artist but he belongs to the family that actually got me interested in art." She smiled and clapped her hands in delight.

"I thought that your parents were the reason you became an artist." Satoshi said.

"No I thought art was boring till we went to an art museum when I was 10. I was bored so I snuck into one of the back rooms, the room was full of Hikairi artwork that was about to be put on display. I fell in love with it and wanted to create art just as beautiful some day." Yumi explained.

"That's really cool Yums!" Daisuke said.

They talked for a while longer and then everyone had to split up. Daisuke had to shop for more art supplies and Satoshi had a meeting with the police force he was in charge of . So Yumi went home.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Once Yumi got home she helped her mother make dinner. After dinner she went up to her room to work on a painting.

She sat down at her desk and looked through her sketchbook, when she found the right picture she tweaked it a little bit more with her pencil and then moved over to her easel.

The easel had a blank canvas on it. Yumi mixed her paint and got started.

After an hour of erasing and of painting a background was painted, it was a room in a tower with an empty birdcage hanging from the ceiling. There was an empty shelf on the far left wall and an outline of a bed could be partially seen to the bottom right.

"Very interesting." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Yumi jumped up and threw the cover over the painting. "If it smears your dead." She said as she turned around to face her uninvited guest.

"I would gladly let you kill me if such a lovely painting were to be ruined." He said flirtatiously.

"What are you here for Dark? I don't have anything worth stealing." Yumi asked while glaring at the thief.

"Why is everyone so cold towards me lately?" Dark asked.

"Because your so immature?" Yumi suggested.

"Not as much as you might think." Dark muttered under his breath, "I actually came to ask you for some advice." He said changing the subject.

"Advice? On what?" Yumi asked skeptically.

"Girls, one girl in particular." Dark answered.

"Why is everyone asking me for girl advice all of a sudden?" Yumi said to herself, "So what exactly do you need to know?" Yumi asked Dark.

"I need to know how to get the girl I like to think that I'm serious about her, the problem is that in the past I have been very wishy washy about our relationship. And No I wasn't on PMS." Dark said seeing Yumi's face.

Yumi stifled a giggle, "You said it not me." She shrugged, "Anything else I may need to know?" she asked him.

"… well she's a little mad at me right now." Dark answered.

"Ok so you screwed up and now Risa's pissed at you." Yumi said.

Dark gave her a 'hey' look but he didn't say anything.

Yumi smiled but looked thoughtful, "Well why don't you explain your reasons to her for being so wishy washy? You could do it through secret admirer letters and tell her who you are at the end."

Dark looked at her skeptically.

"It shouldn't be that hard to play the secret admirer, after all you are the great phantom thief Dark." Yumi told him smiling.

"Well thanks for the good idea." Dark said "and your painting, it will be worth stealing when you finish it." He smiled and left.

Yumi glared at him as he left.

* * *

On his way back to Daisuke's house Dark asked, "Hey Daisuke, should I ask your mom's opinion?"

"**Why, do you not like Yumi's idea?" Daisuke asked.**

"**It's not that, isn't it usually better to ask other peoples opinions?" Dark asked. **

"**I guess but I'm not sure that my mom would be much help." Daisuke said.**

"**She's a girl isn't she?" Dark asked confidently.**

When Dark reached Daisuke's house he found Emiko in the living room holding a camera.

"Hey Emiko can I ask you a question?" Dark asked.

"What is it Dark? Do you need me to help you create some elaborate T.V. spoof?" Emiko asked holding up the camera.

"Umm no I just need some advice." Dark said. **"Daisuke have I ever told you your mom is really weird?"**

"Ok well let me go put this away." Emiko said and left down the hall.

After she put the camera away she came over and said, "Ok well what do you need Dark."

"I need your help getting Risa to like me again." Dark said.

"Hmm… you do need some help with that issue." Emiko said and thought for a few seconds, "Why don't you just use your old charm! Every girl falls for that!"

"Emiko I don't think…" Dark started but she cut him off.

"Nonsense! No girl can resist your charm now go and make her fall for you!" Emiko said pushing him toward the door.

"Emiko it's late and Risa has school tomorrow." Dark said.

"Dark don't argue and just go!" Emiko said glaring at him.

"Ok." Dark said scared and hurried out the door.

"Your mom really scares me sometimes Daisuke." Dark said.

"I know she scares me all the time." Daisuke said.

Dark reached Risa's house and found her in her backyard.

He flew down and lifted her up.

"Dark! What are you doing!?" Risa said.

"How would you like to spend a magical night with me?" Dark asked flashing her one of his grins.

"I wouldn't." she said crossing her arms.

"I know you can't resist me." Dark said.

"Of course I can Dark, this is just another fling for you." Risa said, "Now put me down."

"Aww come on Risa you can't mean that." Dark said sadly.

"I do now let me down!" Risa growled.

"Come on Risa!" Dark pleaded.

"No! I know you your shallow and wishy-washy! You flirt with every girl you see! Besides what proof do I have to believe you wouldn't just turn around and break my heart again!" Risa said angrily.

Dark flinched, her words had struck deep, and he flew low and placed her back on the lawn. "Your completely right Risa I need to prove that I'm sincere to you." He said as he turned to fly off. "I promise I'll prove it to you!" he said as he flew off.

When Dark made it back to Daisuke's house he went in through his window. He sat in Daisuke's chair and put his head in his hands.

"Now what am I going to do!" he said.

"You could try doing what Yumi suggested." Daisuke pointed out.

"No that wouldn't work." Dark said.

"I think that it would." Daisuke insisted.

Emiko burst into the room just as Dark was about to say something else. He jumped up out of the chair when he heard the door slam into Daisuke's wall.

"How did it go!" She asked excited.

"It was a disaster!" Dark said disappointedly.

"Aww! Its ok you'll have another chance!" Emiko said happily.

"Why do people keep telling me that?" Dark said.

* * *

The next night Dark was suppose to steal the Serpents Tale.

He made it into the museum easily and found the Serpents Tale, it was a large book bound in snakeskin. It was closed by a complicated lock system that started in the middle with a large red amulet that had a snake wrapped around a silver key the snake had a black hole for its eye. Connected to the amulet was a red strap that closed over the edge of the book and became part of the book in the back.

"Here it is!" Dark said as he took the book out of the case it was lying in. In his haste to get the book he forgot to turn off the alarm system connected to the book and the alarms started blaring. To top it all off as soon as he got the book it disappeared out of his hands.

"Your getting clumsy Dark." Shadow said from behind him. She was balancing the book on top of her head.

"What are you doing here Shadow? And give me my book back!" Dark said.

"Umm nope I stole it fair and square, besides I don't ever get to take things the fun way when Satoshi is around. Anyways I'm here to observe mainly." Shadow said happily.

The alarm was getting louder and people outside were getting excited.

"I don't believe you." Dark said.

Shadow sighed, "I came to tell you that you really need to get some new tricks, that crap you pulled with Risa last night sucked. You should have known better than try that stuff again with her." She said a little tartly.

"So you've been spying on me!?" Dark said.

"Its my job to keep up with the progress of the quests." Shadow shrugged.

Shouting voices could be heard now and the sirens were still blaring.

"You should try being a secret admirer, that's probably the only way she'll listen to you now." Shadow said right before she flew off.

"Why do people keep suggesting that!" Dark said frustrated.

"Because it's good advice! Now lets go before we get caught!" Daisuke said.

Dark nodded and made it out of the museum just as the door burst open and a bunch of cops led by Detective Sehara barged in.

* * *

Wednesday Daisuke told Satoshi and Yumi that he had to go talk to a teacher before school and hurried off down the hall. He went straight to Risa's locker.

"Why do I have to do this? If I get caught slipping a secret admirer note into Risa's locker Riku will kill me." Daisuke complained to Dark.

"Because I can't be seen hanging around here either Risa will know it's me." Dark said.

"You're the great phantom thief I think you can handle slipping a letter into a locker." Daisuke growled as he got the letter into the locker and hurried off.

Daisuke found Yumi and Satoshi by Riku's desk and went over to them.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey Daisuke." Riku said.

Yumi and Satoshi waved and said hi.

"Did you find the teacher?" Satoshi asked.

"I did." Daisuke smiled.

"Daisuke had a question to ask a teacher this morning." Yumi explained to Riku.

Risa came running into the room, "Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What Risa?" Riku asked.

"I have a secret admirer!" Risa said showing the group of friends her letter.

The letter said:

_Dearest Risa,_

_I have loved you for longer than I can remember. Every time I see you my heart soars with love then plummets to sorrow because I have no idea if my love for you is one sided or not._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer._

"Wow." Riku said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll wait for his next letter and his next!" Risa said happily.

"You don't think that it's just some kid trying to play a prank?" Riku asked.

"Not at all this letter was too sincere, besides if it was a prank it would be very poorly written." Risa said confidently.

* * *

Dark sent letters, flowers and candy for almost two weeks Risa also actually sent reply letters to him and soon she had fallen for him harder than any love struck girl.

Finally he sent her a letter that said:

_Risa you've been asking who I am. And Now I'm ready to tell you, you've known me for a while now. I've tried to steal your heart a few times before and messed up big time in my attempts because I wasn't sure if it would work, you and me. My life was and still is a big mess of confusion but now I know in my heart that you are the only one I'll ever love. Go to the fountain after school today if you want a hint at who I am. If after seeing that you still want to see me then I'll leave you a note on your locker tomorrow telling you where we can meet. _

_All my love,_

_Secret admirer._

This time Risa didn't show the letter to anyone but she hurried to the fountain after school. There she found an envelope sitting on the edge of the fountain.

When she opened it she pulled out a single black feather. She let out a small gasp and quickly pulled out a pen and paper and wrote two words: Lets Meet. Then folded the paper and put it in the envelope.

The next day at school Risa found the letter on her locker:

_The park by the museum after school._

After school she ran to the park. When she stopped to catch her breath she spotted Dark sitting on a cement bench close by.

"Risa." He said getting up.

"So you are my secret admirer." Risa said, "Why didn't you just come out and say it?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't listen any other way." Dark answered her.

"Will you tell me why you were so wishy-washy?" Risa asked.

"If you want me to." Dark said.

"I would like that yes." Risa said.

"I..Well…you know how no one can find me after I've stolen something?" Dark asked.

Risa nodded.

"Well its because I can change who I am…sort of like a split personality…" Dark said trying to explain.

Risa looked skeptical.

"It's complicated." Dark said, "I am actually part of a Hikairi artwork called the Black Wings, the Hikairi are a family of extremely talented artists that have the ability to bring their art to life and while they were creating the Black Wings an accident happened and I was created, somehow the life they were trying to give the Black Wings fused my genes with the genes of a young man there and ever since then my genes have been passed down in the males of the family of the first unlucky guy." Dark said

"So you were afraid that you'd have to just leave me after a while?" Risa asked, "What happened to make you sure you could be with me?"

"I met a friend who has the power to split me and my other half." Dark answered.

"And you just expect me to believe all of this?" Risa asked a little overwhelmed.

"No I don't expect you to I just wanted to tell you the truth that's all." Dark said and turned to leave.

"Just where do you think your going?" Risa demanded.

Dark turned around, "I was leaving…"

Risa had her hands on her hips "That's the problem with you Dark you make too many assumptions."

"Does that mean you believe me?" Dark asked hopefully.

"Of course it does! Now get over here and give me a hug or something!" Risa said.

Dark happily gave her a huge hug.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Good because I was worried it would be one sided." Risa said as she kissed him.

Shadow watched the whole thing from above them. She was holding a golden staff with three orbs on it one was glowing and another started to glow softly as Risa kissed Dark.

"One down the hardest left to go." She said, "You may have to disclose your identity soon in order to help them you know." She said to her tamer.

"I know." The girl answered, "I just hope they figure it out first."

* * *

And that's it for chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I'm actually working on chapter 7 right now I have it written just not typed… If you have any suggestions on the story I'd be happy to hear them I'd also like to know who you guys think Shadows tamer is and how Krad is going to compleate his quest. Read and Review please!


	8. I Can’t Believe I Just Did That!

Chapter 7 I Can't Believe I Just Did That!

Yhay chapter 7! This one was fun to right so I hope that you guys enjoy it too! Special thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNA just Yumi and Shadow

Again for ppl who don't want to go back to chapter 1 to check: This is normal: "----- "

This is thinking:'---- '

_This is writing in notes, letters ect,_

"**This is talking to alter egos."**

(This is me talking 2 U)

And * means look at the end of the fic for the meaning!

Please tell me if this format is easer to read/understand than the one with it all in a long paragraph… that is if you still read this part…I don't even type this part anymore I just copy and paste it…

* * *

After Dark and Risa spilt up Shadow came down next to Dark.

"Congratulations Dark! You actually managed to complete your quest!" Shadow said clapping lightly.

"So you were watching again?" Dark asked, "And what is that you're carrying?" Dark asked looking at the staff.

"This." Shadow said looking at the staff too, "This is the Tri Angulas Staff and I'm here because of it." She told him.

"So what does it do?" Dark asked.

"It is a Hikairi artwork crated to help with the quests." Shadow explained.

"That still doesn't tell me what it does." Dark said.

"I was getting to that." Shadow glared and pointed the staff at him, "Each orb starts to glow as a quest is completed."

"So does that mean that Krad completed his too?" Dark said pointing to the two glowing orbs.

"No." Shadow said shaking her head.

"Then what's the third one for?" Dark asked.

"Don't all good things come in threes?" Shadow answered with a shrug.

"What does that mean?" Dark asked.

Shadow sighed and shook her head, "I had to complete a quest to get the ability to help you guys and that's what that orb is for."

"Ohh! What was your quest?" Dark asked leaning closer to her.

"I'm not going to tell you." Shadow said.

"Why not?" Dark asked.

"It's a secret." Shadow said.

"I don't believe you so I'll just find out some other way." Dark smirked.

* * *

Monday at lunch Daisuke said, "Guess what, Dark completed his quest Friday."

"Is that why Risa was so air headed today?" Yumi asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yup she and Dark finally made up." Daisuke said nodding his head and taking a sip of his drink.

"That just leaves Krad's quest Sato." Yumi said looking at him.

"I know, and we have no idea what to do." Satoshi said.

"Aww come on! Don't be depressed! It's a quest to find the truth of his past!" Yumi said as she pumped her fisted hand in the air for effect trying to cheer him up.

"What do you mean truth of the past?" Daisuke asked looking at her.

"I guess I was just saying things while trying to cheer Sato up." Yumi said, 'I can't believe I said something like that!' Yumi thought.

"Well I think you didn't help much." Daisuke said laughing.

"Yha, but I think I have something that will." Yumi said.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"I found out that I actually am related to Shadow's first tamer, she was my mom's great great aunt." Yumi said.

"That must be where the resemblance comes from." Daisuke said.

"Yes sometimes genes like to skip a couple of generations before they pop up in a relative." Satoshi said.

"Mmhm I have a copy of the family tree I found it on in my bag." Yumi said and put her sandwich down and started to rummage through her bag, and then she pulled out a paper with lots of people's faces and names on it.

"Here she is." Yumi said and pointed to the picture of Seles Minamora.

"**That's her for sure." Krad said.**

"**How long have you been paying attention?" Satoshi asked.**

"**Since you guys started talking about quests." Krad said mischievously.**

"Krad says that's defiantly Shadow's first tamer." Satoshi said to Yumi and Daisuke.

"Dark says so too." Daisuke said.

"I bet he's wondering why he never made the connection between me and her." Yumi joked.

"Actually he is." Daisuke laughed.

"Weird…" Yumi said shuddering. She checked her watched and gasped. "Crap! I was supposed to spend half of lunch working on my painting! And lunch is almost over!" she said hurriedly packing her bag back up.

"The one that was due today?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes Sensei said I could work on it during lunch to finish." Yumi said as she got up.

"Well good luck getting it done." Satoshi said.

"Thanks I'll need it." Yumi smiled and hurried off.

* * *

After school Daisuke and Satoshi found Yumi in the art room putting the final touches on her painting. It was Dark flying over a crowd of people some were taking pictures and you could see the camera flashes. Dark was smiling one of his smiles and he was holding a book in one hand and a staff with three orbs on it, all three globes glowed with a bright light, in his other.

"Wow you finished!" Satoshi said, "It looks really good, what is that staff that Dark is holding" Satoshi asked.

"That's the Tri Angulas staff. It's said to be the final key to a book of secrets." Yumi said mysteriously.

"That's the staff Shadow had!" Daisuke said looking closer at the painting, "But she said it helped with the quests."

"Well maybe the quests have to be completed to unlock the book?" Satoshi said.

"Maybe, I think we should ask Shadow about it." Daisuke said thoughtfully.

* * *

That night Satoshi cornered Shadow at the site of her latest theft.

"I have a question for you." He told her.

"Well so do I and I think I should get to ask mine first since I'm always answering yours." Shadow said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine what is it?" Satoshi said.

"What would you do if you found me kissing Dark?" Shadow asked seriously.

"I…that has nothing to do with anything!" Satoshi stammered.

"I'm not answering any questions till you answer mine." Shadow said and crossed her arms.

They argued for a minute and then Satoshi finally blurted out, "I'd be pissed and freaking out! Ok!" then he quickly clapped his hands over his mouth. 'I can't believe I just said that!' he thought.

"That's all I needed to know." Shadow said and walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.

* * *

At school Tuesday (the next day) Yumi asked Satoshi if he had asked Shadow about the staff.

"No I didn't get the chance." He answered.

"Well you can try again next time, it's not all that vital." Daisuke said.

Satoshi smiled.

Later after school Satoshi was sitting on a bench by the fountain.

"**Hey Krad?" He asked.**

"**Now what?! I'm trying to figure out that stupid riddle." Krad growled. **

**Satoshi winced at the familiar pain that often came from interacting with his alter ego, "Don't get angry so quickly, it has to do with the quest." He said, 'Why does this happen every time I talk to him?' Satoshi wondered to himself.**

"**Well what is it then?" Krad asked easing up.**

"**I've been thinking, what if were approaching the quest the wrong way." Satoshi said happy Krad was cooperating.**

"**What do you mean?" Krad asked.**

"**Well maybe we don't need to be worrying so much about what kind of person you were but whether or not you forgot something important from your past that is preventing you from 'being the person you were'." Satoshi said.**

"**That's ridiculous! I'd never forget anything that important!" Krad pouted.**

"**Ok then smart one, why did Shadow dump you?" Satoshi asked crossing his arms. **

"**That's not important enough to remember!" Krad argued.**

"**So you did forget." Satoshi said.**

"**NO." Krad said getting angry.**

"**Then what was it." Satoshi asked.**

"Stop it both of you! You were right on track then BOOM! It was a train wreck with the 'I never forget anything' crap!" a voice said from beside Satoshi.

He turned and saw Yumi holding bags of groceries and glaring daggers at him.

"Yum's? (By the way her nickname is pronounced yumes, I just spelled it wrong the first million times I typed it so it just stuck its sort of like how Wiz's name is spelled Wiz and pronounced With.) Satoshi asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Uhh…It looked like you were arguing with Krad, I mean you did have your arms crossed and everything…Uhh I got to go!" she said hurriedly and ran off, 'I can't believe I just said that! What's wrong with me this week?' Yumi scolded her self as she ran off.

"Ok that was odd and out of place." Satoshi said.

"**You know you have really weird friends." Krad pointed out.**

"**She does have a good point, even if I don't understand how she made it… We shouldn't be arguing if we want to figure this quest out and be rid of each other." Satoshi said.**

"**I guess your right." Krad admitted grudgingly.**

"**Truce, just for now at least." Satoshi asked him.**

"**Truce, but only for now." Krad said. "So you think the answer to the mystery is something I forgot?" he asked.**

"**Yup." Satoshi said.**

**The two thought for a few seconds.**

"**Do you think it has anything to do with that book and staff that you were suppose to ask Shadow about?" Krad asked suddenly.**

"**I was just thinking about that!" Satoshi said surprised, "I think it does, what if the contents of the Serpents Tale are…" **

"**My memories of what happened that started this whole mess?" Krad finished.**

"**Yha, but you finishing my sentences is really weird Krad please stop." Satoshi said.**

"**But that means that we have to open that book and if Yumi is right about the myth…" Krad said.**

"**Then we have to complete the quest to open it, and were right back where we started!" Satoshi said exasperatedly.**

"**Now you're finishing my sentences." Krad said.**

"**Opps sorry." Satoshi said.**

"**The problem is that we still have no idea what to do!" Krad said sounding stressed.**

"**Didn't Shadow say that her tamer could help with the quest?" Satoshi asked.**

"**I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Krad said.**

"**Just one more question on my ever growing list of questions for Shadow." Satoshi sighed.**

"**I could ask for you." Krad suggested wickedly.**

"**No way Krad." Satoshi said.**

"**Why ever not?" Krad asked.**

"**Because it wouldn't be very pretty." Satoshi said.**

* * *

It was Darks turn to steal later that night so Satoshi didn't have a chance to ask Shadow anything.

Dark popped out of an air vent and silently moved over to the case where his latest target was being held, the Tears of Venus. It was a crystal drop necklace that had nine pearls on it, each of a different color with different designs sketched into them. It hung on a simple but elegant silver chain. Dark had just put in the code to unlock the case when Risa appeared behind it.

"I finally found you Dark!" she chirped happily.

"I thought I told you to wait out front Risa!" Dark growled as he walked around to her.

"But I wanted to help you! I know I could be of some sort of use!" Risa told him.

"It would have helped for you to have stayed outside, you would have made a perfect distraction for the cops." Dark said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well now you tell me!" Risa said putting her hands on her hips.

"I did tell you." Dark said.

"Oh! Opps." Risa said.

Dark moved Risa to a shadowed spot by a pillar and said, "Wait here till I get the Tears of Venus." Then he headed back towards the case.

The case was empty and Satoshi stood by it holding the necklace.

"Dang it! I should have grabbed it first." Dark muttered.

"That would have been the best course of action, because now you'll have to leave empty handed." Satoshi said.

"I'm not leaving with out that necklace." Dark said.

"You could do that or you could get Miss Harada out of here before I charge her with both breaking and entering and aiding in a theft." Satoshi smirked.

"That's cold Commander." Dark said.

"The clocks ticking Dark." Satoshi reminded Dark.

Dark growled and lifted Risa up and took her out of the museum.

* * *

"Congrats Satoshi! You finally stopped Dark from stealing something." Yumi said the next day during lunch.

"Only because his girlfriend distracted him." Satoshi said.

"Dark sure wasn't expecting Risa to pop up like that it was pretty funny from my point of view." Daisuke chuckled.

"Did you ever figure out anything else about your quest Satoshi?" Yumi asked.

"Actually Krad and I did figure out that he defiantly is missing some memories and that stupid book is the key to his memories." Satoshi said.

"You mean the Serpents Tale?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes that book. The only lead we had was the memories and that's squashed now." Satoshi said.

"Well isn't Shadows tamer supposed to be able to help with the quests?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't remember exactly but I think so." Satoshi said.

"Then our next objective is to find out when Shadow is stealing something next!" Yumi said excited.

* * *

Shadow didn't send out a warning letter till Friday and it turned out to be another Dark and Shadow theft.

Daisuke and Satoshi both headed to the museum and Yumi said she'd meet them their.

The target was Jewel of the Night it was a painting of a crystal orb at the bottom of the ocean during the night with moon beams surrounding the crystal. One was striking the crystal and made the water look as if dancing with multicolored lights. It was said if you stared at it long enough the light would really dance.

"Hey Satoshi?" Daisuke asked looking at the painting.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you have a plan for finding out who Shadow's tamer is?" he asked.

"Nope I'm actually hoping that she'll fall right into our hands." Satoshi said leaning against a wall.

"Wow! I really thought that you had a plan!" Daisuke said genuinely surprised as he turned to face his friend.

"I've been too busy arguing with Krad." Satoshi shrugged.

"Well I hope we get all this sorted out soon." Daisuke said.

The time finally came when the thieves were supposed to arrive. Daisuke had already left the room and when Dark came in he found Krad waiting for him instead of Satoshi.

"Why are you here? Uh never mind" Dark started to ask but stopped when he saw Krad's expression.

"Where's Shadow?" Krad asked.

"Not here yet." Dark said.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds until Krad started the argument, "How come you got the easy quest?" he asked.

"Aww do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Dark nagged him on.

"I wouldn't have to be if I ever got anything good." Krad argued.

"Hmm it seems like you got what you deserve doesn't it?" Dark said.

The two looked like they were both about to start blowing things up when a **very** familiar voice said from above, "Enough! Both of you! What is it with me always having to stop petty arguments lately!" she jumped down from the rafters and landed in between them.

"Yumi!" Dark and Krad said in surprise.

She smacked them both on their heads with the staff she was carrying and said, "You both act like two year olds every time you're together!"

"Isn't that Shadow's staff?" Dark asked.

"I think it is." Krad said.

"Yumi you wouldn't happen to be Shadow's tamer would you?" Dark asked.

"Of course I am! It took you people long enough to…" Yumi said then got that 'Opps' look on her face and said, "I really hope I didn't just say what I think I said."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 7! Sorry for the long long long wait! I really don't have much of an excuse but sorry anyway. Also I'm sorry for not naming all my reviewers this chapter I just loose track easily. Also I swear there will be more romance next chapter I just really needed to get Yumi reviled so I could get on with the romance stuff. Now that I'm done apologizing I'd like to thank you all again for reading this fic and I hope you will continue to read! R&R please and thank you! Also any and all constructive criticism is welcome! If you flame I will only turn it into marshmallows to share with my helpful reviewers!


	9. Explanations and Quite a Few Meetings

Chapter 8 Explanations and Quite a few Meetings

Chapter 8 is here! I hope the wait wasn't too long for this one! I really hope you guys have been enjoying this fic because I love writing it! Special thanks go out to: Ultima Eagle, Yuki!!, katkah, KeidaHattori, StormShadow13,Edgar Allen Pwn, ChojisGirl, and Will-Kill-4-Pudding for all the reviews, faves and alerts, you guys rock!!‏ Now on to the disclaimer and then to the story!! As normal I don't own DNA or any of the other random stuff I pull out of anime or books just the story and my OCs. Also as a special for this chapter I don't own the Bloody Jack series. Also I'm changing the spelling of Yumi's nickname to the way it's actually suppose to be spelled as: Yumes and not Yums or Yum's.

As always for ppl who don't want to go back to chapter 1 to check: This is normal:

"----- "

This is thinking:'---- '

_This is writing in notes, letters ect,_

"**This is talking to alter egos."**

(This is me talking 2 U)

And * means look at the end of the fic for the meaning!*

I don't even type this part anymore I just copy and paste it…

……………………………………….

They were at Daisuke's house. Yumi was in a big comfy armchair and Daisuke and Satoshi were sitting on a couch across from her. (Sorry if that's not the proper layout of Daisuke's house but it's a fan fiction I can do what I want with it. ^.^)

"So I guess you guys probably want to know why I kept being Shadow a secret. Right?" Yumi asked.

"That would be a good start." Satoshi said.

"I know this sounds un-believable but it was because of this stupid rule my mom came up with." Yumi said.

Both the boys looked unimpressed with her explanation.

"It's true! Really! She told me I couldn't go to your school if I didn't keep my identity a secret." Yumi said putting her hands out in a 'you've got to believe me' gesture.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Satoshi asked crossing his arms.

"Of course I do! I'm telling the truth!" Yumi said exasperatedly, "I've never lied to you except for the Shadow thing!"

"Well when were you planning on telling us?" Daisuke asked (an Daisuke and Satoshi seem a lot like disapproving parents right now don't you think?)

"Actually I was hoping that you guys would have guessed it by now." Yumi said crossing her arms.

"Yes, and you made it sooooo easy for us to guess that too." Satoshi said as the sarcasm almost literally dripped off of his words.

"This is stupid! You guys are supposed to be my friends! Why can't you believe me! Is it really that bad that I couldn't tell you that I was Shadow?" Yumi said trying to hide the tears that had sprung up in her eyes and were now rolling down here cheeks. (an and now Yumi is acting like the teenager in the 'disapproving parent situation. Can you guess where I got my inspiration for this scene from?)

"Yumi, please don't cry. We were just surprised that's all. I mean we really thought you couldn't be Shadow, because you were both in the same place twice, I mean you even tackled Shadow" Daisuke said trying to calm Yumi down.

Yumi laughed a little at the memory of her tackling Shadow, "That was fun." She said wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I'm really sorry guys." Yumi said looking at Satoshi who was still steaming.

His face softened, "Your very hard to stay mad at you know." Satoshi said smiling.

"Thanks." Yumi smiled.

"Dai! Guess what!" Emiko said excitedly as she barged into the room.

Daisuke looked slightly embarrassed, "Mom…" he started.

"I just found out that Yumi is Shadow! And her mom forbid her from telling you and Satoshi about it! Can you believe it?" Emiko smiled proudly.

"We already knew that mom." Daisuke said.

"Really?" Emiko looked disappointed, "So I went all the way over to Yumi's house for nothing?" she asked.

"She lives next door." Daisuke pointed out.

"That's not the point Dai." Emiko said then noticed Yumi and Satoshi, "See! I could have just asked Yumi if I knew she'd be here." She sighed, "Can I get you kids anything?" she asked changing the subject completely.

"No thanks Ms. Niwa." Yumi smiled.

"I'm fine, but thank you." Satoshi said.

"Ok well if you need anything just call." Emiko said leaving the room.

"Ok guys. Hit me with all the questions I know your dieing to ask." Yumi said bracing herself.

"Ok I think right now the biggest question is whether or not you can help us with our quests." Daisuke asked.

"Good question, I can and I can't." Yumi answered.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"Well the thing is, I can't tell you exactly what to do, that would defeat the purpose of the quests." Yumi said, "I can give you a push in the right direction with hints." Yumi said.

"Is that all?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, if you ask me a direct question about part of the quest I can only answer in an indirect way. It's the same with Shadow." Yumi answered him.

"That's helpful." Daisuke said cheerfully.

"And the staff, what's with that?" Satoshi asked.

"It tells me and Shadow when a quest is near completion and once all the quests are complete it unlocks the Serpents Tale. And yes it does contain Krad and Dark's missing memories. Not that Dark would ever notice a few memories missing." Yumi said.

Krad laughed hysterically at Yumi's joke,** "Tell Yumi that was the funniest thing I've heard in a while." **Krad said to Satoshi.

"**Hey! That was mean." **Dark said.

Daisuke laughed, "Dark wasn't really happy with that last part." He said.

"Well Krad thought it was s hilarious that he's still laughing about it." Satoshi said.

"Good it was supposed to be funny." Yumi smiled.

"What about what you said the other day when I was arguing with Krad?" Satoshi asked.

"What about it?" Yumi asked.

"You said something about being on the right track." Satoshi said.

"Well think about the idea you were talking about before the argument started." Yumi answered.

"Hey Satoshi, if Yumi couldn't answer your question doesn't that mean it's directly related to your quest?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes it does, and it gives me some things to think about, but I have one more question, how did you know that I was talking to Krad and what we were saying?" Satoshi asked Yumi.

"Shadow told me." Yumi answered.

"How did she know?" Daisuke asked.

"You guys don't know?" Yumi looked confused, "Shadow, Dark, and Krad can all talk to each other telepathically, and they can also listen in on the others conversations." She said.

"No that's something we never knew." Satoshi said.

"Well I guess since Dark and Krad are always fighting there's never really been a need to use telepathy." Daisuke said.

"Your right." Satoshi said thinking.

"I know a question you guys haven't asked yet." Yumi said.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Why Shadow and I can separate." Yumi said.

"That is a good question, how can you do that?" Daisuke asked.

"Well mainly it was so that I could learn how to split angel from tamer without killing one of them, apparently it's a lot harder then moving nonliving objects." Yumi joked, "But it's not like we didn't have to complete a quest too, ours was to say the least special." Yumi said.

"Wow! What was your quest?" Daisuke asked.

A look of pain flashed across Yumi's face so fast it was almost unnoticeable, "It was about realizing ones true loyalties." She said eventually.

"So each quest is themed?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, Dark's was being true to one's self and Krad's is finding yourself." Yumi said.

"I see, they each deal with a specific problem the quest bearer is dealing with." Satoshi said.

"Exactly, there there to help the angel prepare for being out on their own when they are finally split from their tamers, sort of like how school is suppose to prepare us for life on our own." Yumi said.

"This is all a lot to take in." Daisuke said scratching his head, "Yumi being Shadow, and all the new quest info."

"Maybe we should talk more later." Yumi suggested.

"Good idea, I need some time to think anyway." Satoshi agreed.

Thursday after school Yumi pulled Satoshi aside, "I was thinking about how you said you needed to think and I decided that I should show you this so come on." She said.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" Satoshi asked letting Yumi pull him in a direction.

Yumi led him into the forest close to the school. They walked for about fifteen minutes and finally reached a cliff edge right outside of some trees. There were boulders scattered around all of different sizes and shapes. Some were even large enough to sit on. The view from the cliff edge was incredible. You could see the entire town and all the people looked like ants.

"Wow!" Satoshi said walking close to the edge.

Yumi pulled him back away from it, "I wouldn't get too close to the edge Sato, it's not all that steady sometimes there's landslides which make other parts crumble easily." She said.

"Oh ok, Thanks for the warning Yumes." He smiled.

"Hey Satoshi?" Yumi asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"If Krad were to completely change from who he is now to a better person would you sill hate him?" Yumi asked.

Satoshi looked startled and thought for a second. "I'm not really sure, it all depends on the circumstances of the change I guess." He finally answered, "Why?"

"Someone asked me a question much like that about Shadow one time and it made me change my whole perspective on second chances." Yumi answered, "I just wanted to see if you believed in them."

"Do you?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, I believe that no matter how many times someone messes up they still deserve a second chance." Yumi said looking up. (Yes this is also a belief of the writer.)

"Why?" Satoshi asked, "Shouldn't you just give up once you've realized that the person you keep giving chances to is hopeless and will never change?"

"Because I believe that everyone can change no matter how hopeless their situation is, people sometimes run into other complications while trying to change." She said turning to him, "Others just need that extra chance to push them forward; they need someone to believe in them."

"Wow that's a very mature way of looking at it." Satoshi said then suddenly took a step back and grabbed his side in pain. He doubled over and before Yumi could think to do anything Krad had taken control.

"How could you possibly be so naive?" He asked standing up.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked putting her hands on her hips.

"**Be careful Yumi."** Shadow warned.

"**I'll be fine Shadow."** Yumi told her.

"I mean all that talk about giving people a second chance, you cant really believe all that can you?" he scoffed.

"I can and I do." Yumi said giving him her best 'The Look'*

"What if someone tortured and killed your family in cold blood right in front of your eyes." Krad asked smugly.

"If they were truly willing to change their ways and if they were serious about repenting for that and all the other killings they might have done I would." Yumi said, "I'm not saying I'd just give anyone a second chance. I would if they themselves seriously wanted to change."

"How could your possibly have enough forgiveness to do that, its just not possible." Krad said.

"I have faith in the belief that anyone can change if they put their mind to it. I trust people Krad." Yumi said trying to get that fact through to him.

"Trust? Change? You really are naive. People aren't like that and they'll never be." Krad laughed.

"That's not true people change all the time!" Yumi said defensively.

"For the worse maybe." Krad scoffed.

"For the better!" Yumi argued.

"Well then Miss Know It All. Name me a few." Krad said crossing his arms.

"You name me a few."

"No."

"Then neither will I." Yumi pouted, "Besides your just arguing because no one has ever believed in you and because of that you don't think anyone would ever be able to believe in others."

"No one can have that kind of faith. People fail all the time that's all their good at, that and being cruel." Krad said.

"That's not true Krad." Yumi's voice softened and she looked down.

"Really?" Krad asked skeptically.

"Yes really." She said defensively looking back up. Then she said quieter, "I believe you can change."

Surprise flashed across Krad's face then his features returned to normal, "You can't be serious."

"I am." Yumi said seriously.

"Then prove it." Krad said looking away.

"I will I promise." Yumi said as Krad gave Satoshi control again.

Later that day Satoshi was sitting on a rock on the overlooking cliff face.

"What was I thinking about when Yumi interrupted me?" He asked out loud.

"**How about how irritating she can be?"** Krad suggested.

"**Are you still fuming about that?"** Satoshi asked.

"**That girl makes me furious sometimes! Why does she have to be so darn nice all the time!"** Krad growled.

"Stop complaining Krad. Your just scared that you'll start to believe in her and then she'll turn around and betray you." Satoshi said.

"**Ha! What do I have to believe in?" **Krad scoffed.

"**You want some one to care about you. To get mad at you when you do something wrong and to be happy for you when you do something right."** Satoshi said**, "You don't have to be so scared Krad, Yumi's the greatest girl I know she won't let you down." **

"**Like I would ever want to be loved! Who needs love anyway?" **Krad muttered.

"**Its your loss."** Satoshi shrugged and went back to thinking about he and Krad had been talking about.

'I was telling him that he shouldn't worry about who he was but about his past. But the problem is we cant find anything out about his past without completing the stupid quest first.' Satoshi scratched his head, 'We started arguing after I brought that up.' he thought shaking his head. "Man. I wish we could get along like Daisuke and Dark, or Yumi and Shadow." He sighed.

Suddenly Satoshi looked up (he had an apostrophe /aka an epiphany. apostrophe is just my word for it. ^.^) "That's it! If we started getting along then Krad would have to be nicer either that or I'd have to turn psychotic which isn't happing anytime soon… But anyway if he was nicer even a little bit then he'd be someone different and that could be who he use to be!"

"Bingo!" Shadow said. Her head popped up from the under the cliff then she 'pulled' herself up (with the help of her wings of course how else would she have gotten there?) She walked over to where Satoshi was sitting and sat on a nearby rock.

"I thought you weren't supposed to help me." Satoshi said.

"I cant that's just my indirect way of saying duh." Shadow smiled.

"I see and your spying on me?" Satoshi asked.

"I spy on a lot of people; it comes with the job description." Shadow smiled.

"I'm not sure I want to know who you spy on." Satoshi joked.

"Well I'm not here for that anyway." Shadow said.

"What are you here for then?" Satoshi asked.

"Just to hang out with my favorite police commander." Shadow answered.

"Of course! A famous phantom thief hanging out with a police commander that makes all the sense in the world." Satoshi said.

"Is it so wrong that I want to hang out? I am a normal person you know." Shadow said "Besides I can't just go shopping or hang out in the middle of town someone of authority might recognize me." Shadow said.

"So that makes me your second choice?" Satoshi asked.

"No you were always my first choice it just happened that you were out here." Shadow smiled.

"Ok so did you have anything planned?" Satoshi asked.

"You actually don't mind hanging out?" Shadow asked surprised.

"Of course not, your not stealing anything are you?" Satoshi asked.

"I might be." Shadow smiled secretively.

"Right." Satoshi said then suggested, "How about we play Would You Rather*?"

"Ok you start." Shadow said.

They asked questions back and forth for a while then Shadow asked, "Would you rather spend time with me or Yumi."

"You." Satoshi said immediately.

"Oh! Really! Wow!" Shadow said and smiled.

Satoshi blushed so slightly Shadow didn't notice, "Ok would you rather spend time with me or Dark?"

"You defiantly Dark isn't as much fun to hang out with." Shadow said, "Ok here's a good one, would you rather kiss me or Risa?"

"I'm not answering that one." Satoshi said blushing full out now.

"Oh come on Satoshi!" Shadow said.

"No." he said firmly.

"That's not fair Satoshi I answered all of your questions." Shadow pouted, "Or are you scared you'll be embarrassed?" She said slyly.

"No its not that…" Satoshi started but Shadow interrupted him.

"Then answer the question." She said.

"Ok. I would rather kiss you." Satoshi said.

"Good! Then that means I won't have to get rid of her." Shadow smiled.

"I really hope you were kidding." Satoshi said.

"Not at all if she got in the way of anything I wouldn't think twice about getting rid of her." Shadow said.

Satoshi cringed then Shadow said, "Though I'm not sure if it would be easier to just send her to Hawaii or to the Bahamas. Which do you think she would like better?"

Satoshi laughed, "Wow Shadow you continue to amaze me." He said.

"Thank you, well its getting late I had better get Yumi back home she does have school tomorrow and so do you." Shadow said.

"Umm do you want to go see a movie or something after school tomorrow?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course! That would be so much fun! I could even disguise myself so no one would know who I was!" Shadow chirped happily.

"Great then I'll see you after school?" Satoshi said.

"Oh no I need time to get ready, how about 6?" Shadow said." Do you need a lift home?" she asked.

"No were actually not that far from my place, besides wouldn't it be a little weird for a police commander to be getting a ride home from a famous phantom thief?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh right… well then why don't you walk Yumi home?" Shadow asked.

"That's fine with me." Satoshi said.

Shadow nodded and traded places with Yumi.

"Hey Sato." Yumi smiled.

"Hey Yumes." Satoshi smiled.

Satoshi dropped Yumi off at her place and then headed back home. "Wow that was interesting. I cant believe I have a date…" he said as he laid down for the night.

"**This is so exciting!! I didn't think he'd ask me out somewhere so soon!"** Shadow said happily.

"**I'm just glad Satoshi finally figured out how to get started on his quest."** Yumi said, **"After your date tomorrow we need to get started planning on how to help Krad realize what he needs to do."**

And that's chapter 8!!!! I hoped you guys liked it! The next chapter is going to be long so keep your fingers crossed! Also Reviews give me sugar rushes and Faves and alerts give me a double sugar rush! Flames will be used to make smores that are shared with my helpful reviewers!

Krad: "Hey. Why do you always make me such a whiney baby when I'm talking to Yumi?"

Me: "Because you like her and when you talk to her you loose your composure."

Satoshi: "lol its true."

Krad: "Look whose talking psychotic boy."

Satoshi: "Hmm me turning psychotic… that would be interesting it could even be another one shot Dawn."

Me: "Ohh! Good Idea! I need to get some paper! See you next time guys!! And remember R&R (Which doesn't stand for Reading railroad by they way.)

* 'The Look' is described as holding your head high with your teeth slightly apart and having the stature of one balancing books on their head in other words its the look of someone trying to exert authority.

*Would You Rather is a game where one person asks another "Would you rather_____" and says something usually ridiculous like would you rather eat a live snake or a rat? The other person has to answer one of the given choices.


	10. Changing Face

Ch 9 Changing Face

Hello to all again! Chapter nine is finally here! I seem to make you guys wait on every chapter so this one is going to be my gift to you as an extra long chappie! (Sorry to those who don't care for long chapters…) Super special thanks go out to all of my readers that haven't given up on this fic! Without you guys I wouldn't have made it this far that I promise. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel or Indiana Jones. *smiles wickedly at readers* just try and guess why I have to put that there.

As always for ppl who don't want to go back to chapter 1 to check: This is normal:

"----- "

This is thinking:'---- '

_This is writing in notes, letters ect,_

"**This is talking to alter egos."**

'**This is thinking as an alter ego' **

(This is me talking 2 U)

And * means look at the end of the fic for the meaning!*

I don't even type this part anymore I just copy and paste it…

* * *

Friday morning Satoshi told Daisuke that he had figured out what he and Krad needed to do.

"Really! What?" Daisuke asked excited.

"I believe that we need to start to get along with each other, like you and Dark, or Yumi and Shadow." Satoshi told him.

"Bingo again!" Yumi said coming up to the group.

"Bingo?" Daisuke asked.

"It's her and Shadow's 'indirect' way of saying I'm right." Satoshi explained.

"Oh I see, cool." Daisuke smiled, "Wait, how do you know that you and Krad getting along better will complete your quest?" he asked as a confused look crossed his face.

"Well if Krad and I start to get along then that means his personality will have changed from what it is now." Satoshi said.

"Ok that makes sense!" Daisuke said.

* * *

School went by with surprising speed for Yumi and Satoshi and after classes finally let out for the day they both rushed home to prepare for the date.

At six Satoshi knocked on Yumi's door and her mom opened it.

"It will be just a minute Satoshi." She smiled then turned around and called, "Shadow! Sato-kun is here to get you!"

Shadow finished messing with her hair up in Yumi's room and then came downstairs.

Satoshi whistled at the sight of her, "Wow Shadow!" he said surprised.

She had on a black fedora and had left her long dark hair to hang freely down her back. She was wearing a scarlet halter top with a short dark black jacket on over it and her dark jeans were tucked into long black boots. Around her neck was a silver chain with the end of the necklace hiding under her top.

"Do you like it?" she asked as she spun for effect.

"Do I like it? I think you look amazing!" Satoshi said, "But what about your wings? I've never seen you without them and I know you don't have a familiar like Dark." He asked confused.

"Oh! I never told you? My wings can be changed into a necklace when I don't need them." Shadow answered and pulled the rest of the necklace out to show him. On the end of the chain hung a deep purple feather that seemed crystallized.

"That's a neat trick." Satoshi said looking back up at her.

"Krad can do it too, he just never does." Shadow pointed out.

"That's good to know." Satoshi said tucking that bit of information away for later use, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yep! You lead!" Shadow chirped.

(Ok I'm going to summarize the date, if you want to read the whole thing then tell me in a review and if I get enough requests I'll type it an extra chapter.)

Satoshi took Shadow out to a movie and then afterwards he took her out for dinner. Finally he dropped her back off at her house.

"I had an awesome time tonight." Shadow said.

"So did I, I hope we can do it again sometime." Satoshi smiled.

"It's a date." Shadow said and lightly kissed Satoshi's cheek. "Bye." She waved and went in.

* * *

When Shadow got inside she changed back into Yumi.

"Did you have fun?" Yumi asked.

"I know you were watching the entire time." Shadow said.

"Yes but that still doesn't answer my question." Yumi said.

Shadow sighed, "Yes Yumi I had a great time." She finally answered.

"Good. I'm happy you had a good time." Yumi said now distracted.

"But you want to start the planning for Krad's quest right?" Shadow asked getting her attention back.

"Yes," Yumi sighed, "If only he would do something stupid that way I could justify teaching him a proper lesson." She said running her hand through her hair.

"Just be patient Krad will defiantly do something stupid eventually." Shadow said an idea already forming in her head; she knew exactly what she wanted to steal next.

* * *

Later that night:

I will steal the Bracelet of Amok

_At 10 tonight._

_The Shadow within the DarK_

Shadow landed on the roof of the museum and snuck in through and air vent. She came out close to the case that held the bracelet.

It was small almost like a bangle but it was a little different it had a large stone in the center that's color changed with the light. The band of the bracelet was silver and etched with symbols of some kind.

Shadow looked down at it and gasped, "It's a fake." She said.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice said from behind.

"Krad." Shadow said turning to face the angel.

He was holding up his arm and on it was the original bracelet.

"**Shadow what is that?" **Yumi asked.

"It is, the Bracelet of Amok." Shadow said, "How did you get that Krad." She asked him unhappy with the turn of events she had planned on getting the bracelet first.

"My dear Satoshi decided to let me take care of things tonight." Krad smirked.

"I hope it was his intention to let you have control." Shadow said.

"Now why would you ever think it wouldn't be." Krad asked feigning hurt in his voice, "Besides since Satoshi got it in his head that we should learn to work together he's been much more… submissive." He purred.

Shadow glared at Krad, "You know I really hate people who take advantage of others." She said.

"Don't flatter me, it will get you nowhere." Krad smiled wickedly.

"**What's so important about that bracelet Shadow?" **Yumi asked genuinely curious. The bracelet of Amok was one of the few Hikairi artworks she didn't know much about.

"**The bracelet is amazingly powerful. It doubles its user's magical power when worn." **Shadow answered her, **"But the power comes at a price, it more than doubles the energy drained on the tamer. The more it's used the more energy it drains and the more powerful the bracelet gets." **She explained.

"**That's not good, Shadow, Krad could really do a lot of damage with that, you have to get it away from him." **Yumi said worried about Satoshi.

"**I realized that Yumi." **Shadow snapped aggravated at herself that she had let Krad even get his hands on the artwork.

"Give me the artwork Krad, I don't want to fight you for it." Shadow said.

"Are you not going to borrow your tamers power and just take it from me?" Krad asked.

Shadow glared at the white angel.

"How honorable keeping your promise to my Satoshi even when your not dealing with him." Krad said forming an energy ball.

"Don't Krad." Shadow's tone was a warning.

Krad just smirked and threw it at her.

Shadow easily dodged the flash of energy and Krad formed another ball of energy and threw it at her.

For the next couple of minutes Shadow ducked, weaved, and dodged as Krad threw volleys of lightning, energy orbs, and explosive feathers at her.

"Krad you do know that using that bracelet drains Satoshi faster right?" Shadow asked.

"Then I'll just have to speed this up." He answered forming an extra large orb.

"No Krad! You could kill him with one that size!" Shadow yelled eyes widening.

Krad smiled wickedly and threw the ball.

Shadow pulled out a feather and created a shield around her. It reflected the energy back at Krad and there was a large flash of light.

When it faded Krad was slumped by a wall and then changed back into Satoshi.

Shadow got up from where she had landed and ran to Satoshi.

"Satoshi, are you ok?" she asked pulling him into her arms. He was unconscious with a few cuts and scrapes but otherwise looked fine.

Shadow held a hand over his head and closed her eyes. Her hand glowed as she checked for internal injuries and then faded.

"**How is he?"** Yumi asked.

"**He'll be fine he's just worn out." **Shadow told her relived. She slipped the bracelet off of his wrist and put it in her pocket. Then she lifted him up and left the museum.

* * *

Saturday Satoshi's eyelids fluttered and opened and after his low blood pressure's effects had faded he looked around and realized he was back in his apartment, 'How did I get here?' he wondered, 'The last thing I remember was Krad shielding against that last attack.'

He sat up and rubbed his eye's trying to get the sleep out of them. Then he stood up and looked down at himself his cloths had been changed to pajamas and his cuts had been treated. He headed downstairs into the kitchen shaking his head in wonder. Once he got to the kitchen he found a sticky note on the fridge.

_Satoshi,_

_Sorry for just leaving you alone but I thought you could handle_

_yourself. I left breakfast in the fridge and your cloths are being _

_cleaned at Yumi's who will be over to check on you and_

_drop off your stuff about noon._

_Shadow 3._

He sighed and looked at the clock it read 10:30. He looked down at his cloths and decided to take a shower, it would help him wake up more too, he was still exhausted.

After he finished his shower he found pancakes in the fridge. After making some coffee and searching for syrup he finally ate then cleaned up. Just as he finished his doorbell rang.

He opened the door to reveal Yumi; her hands were full carrying a bundle of folded cloths, "Hi Yumes." He said smiling.

"Hey." She smiled back, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He answered.

Yumi looked him over for a minute, "Ok I believe you." She said and thrust the cloths she was holding into his arms, "Here their all washed up." She said.

Satoshi smiled gratefully at her and took them.

Suddenly Yumi's pocket started ringing. She pulled out a cell phone and opened it, "Hello?…Yes ok…right away." Then she hung up, "Sorry Sato I hate to come and run but I have to go, mom wants me to help her catalog some items for the new Central museum." She apologized.

"I understand have fun." Satoshi said smiling.

Yumi waved and left.

Satoshi spent the rest of the day resting because he couldn't shake the feeling of exhaustion that was over him. "Stupid homicidal blond." He muttered to himself multiple times through the day.

* * *

Sunday Satoshi decided that it was time for some spring cleaning. He was tired of Yumi always cleaning up when she came over and he had to admit it his apartment was a mess.

He decided to start with cleaning out his closet. He reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a box. When he opened it he found the Rutile of Grief that Shadow had given him.

"I should really return this to the museum Dark stole it from." He said to himself as he placed it in his pocket, "Though I'm surprised Krad never tried to use it again, he must have forgotten that I got it…"

* * *

_Tonight I will steal the Juniper painting_

_At 8pm tonight._

_Dark._

Dark silently slipped in through a window into the museum. He slipped past two guards and headed down the hall. The entrance to the room with Juniper was protected by another two guards and Dark sent Wiz to distract them. (Wiz=With. Wiz is the spelling used in the manga so that's how I'm spelling it here.)

He ran over to them and "Kywwed" cutely. Both looked down and their attention was immediately locked onto the cute bunny. "Aww how cute he is." One said kneeling down to pet him. The other kneeled down also to pet Wiz who relished in the affection.

They were distracted long enough for Dark to get by. He snuck into the room and then strolled up to the painting.

It was of a large Juniper tree that when looked at closely resembled a woman in a long flowing earthy dress. Her hands were folded together as if praying and her head was bowed with eyes closed.

Just as Dark picked up the painting Satoshi stepped out from behind a close statue.

"Uh oh." Dark said spotting the commander and turned running off in the opposite direction of Satoshi.

"No you don't Dark." Satoshi said and ran after him.

Dark tripped over a lump in the carpet and fell, "No not the painting!" Dark yelped and managed to turn in the air while holding the painting up so he wouldn't crush it.

Satoshi grabbed the painting as he jumped over the fallen thief and rolled into his landing.

When Dark stood up he spotted something glinting on the ground by Satoshi, "Now what could that be?" he asked himself.

Satoshi looked down in alarm, 'The ring!' he thought spotting the rutile, 'It must have fallen out of my pocket when I grabbed the painting.'

Satoshi reached for it just as Dark realized what it was and lunged for it.

Dark got to the ring first and grabbed it, "I never expected you to be carrying this around again Commander." He smirked.

"I was planning on returning it to the museum _you_ stole it from." Satoshi said glaring at the thief.

"Right." Dark said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Satoshi thought for a second, "You know instead of arguing with you I think I'm going to try something." he said.

"**What's he doing Dark?"** Daisuke asked.

"**No idea but whatever it is it can't be good." **Dark replied.

"**What is it you want Master Satoshi?" **Krad asked.

"**I haven't even said anything yet."** Satoshi said surprised.

"**Your getting easier to read lately."** Krad shrugged, **"Now what is it?"**

"**As much as I enjoy arguing with your other half you do it much better."** Satoshi said**, "So would you like to have a go at arguing with him? I don't want him keeping that ring."** He was trying this as part of his 'get along with Krad' plan.

"**It would be my pleasure Master Satoshi."** Krad purred.

Suddenly Satoshi doubled over in pain and turned into Krad.

"Oh great, so you're his plan?" Dark said crossing his arms.

Krad rolled his eyes, "You know what I want Mousey." He said pulling out a white feather.

"And you know your not getting it." Dark said pulling out a feather of his own.

The two started fighting and five minutes later they were outside tearing up everything in sight as they continued to fight.

Suddenly Shadow broke into the middle of their fighting causing Dark to drop the rutile he had just gained possession of.

"Stop it both of you!" Shadow snapped grabbing the falling ring.

She hovered gently in the air in front of the other two angels. "Nobody is getting this back until you two learn to get along." She said.

"Shadow did you come just to ruin our fun?" Krad asked angry that his fight with the thief had been interrupted.

"No I also came to tell Dark that Emiko says he should have been home 20 minutes ago and I quote, 'If it takes him that long to steal a painting then he'll have to go through training all over again'." Shadow said shrugging.

"**Oh please no." **Daisuke shuddered at the thought of re-doing all of his mothers training, she was bound to have added some new things too, the other day he had overheard his dad asking Emiko why in the world she needed 6 gallons of liquid nitrogen. And even Dark couldn't come up with a reason for that.

Dark shuddered visibly at Daisuke's thoughts and said, "I_**really**_have to go but, thanks for a good fight." He nodded to Krad and flew off hurriedly.

Krad almost chased Dark just to make him a little later than he already was but Shadow stopped him by saying, "Well do you want this or not?" and held out the ring.

Krad lunged for it but Shadow flew out of the way laughing and headed away from Krad.

"Grr." He growled and followed her.

They flew over the city and finally into the woods where Shadow ducked and weaved as Krad threw lightning at her. She finally stopped at the cliff face Yumi had shown Satoshi.

Krad landed close to the trees not wanting to test the sturdiness of the rock on the face.

As Shadow turned to face him she changed into Yumi.

"What's this about?" he asked confused because he couldn't sense Shadow.

"Sorry for tricking you, but I had to have some way of getting you here. And I wasn't sure if you would just chase me." Yumi said. She hated lying to people, even if they were psychopaths who wanted her dead…

"Where's Shadow?" Krad asked a little ticked at being tricked.

"Probably watching Dark get chewed out by Emiko." Yumi shrugged. She and Shadow had split earlier that day so Yumi could get some practice in as being Shadow. (and as a refresher because its been a while since other chapters, Yumi and Shadow can spilt because it would help with the quests for Dark and Krad.)

"So what is it that you want?" Krad asked angry that he had been dragged away from his fight just to argue with Satoshi's infuriating friend.

"After that stunt you pulled the other night with the Bracelet of Amok I decided that I need to teach you a lesson." Yumi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh and would that be you telling me that I have to be more aware of what I'm doing and I should treat other's how I want to be treated?" Krad said sarcastically.

"No the lesson isn't going to be that easy." Yumi shook her finger like a teacher and smiled. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened them again they were glowing white. Suddenly Krad's body started to glow the same white light and his hair shortened while turning blue. Soon instead of Krad standing in front of Yumi it was Satoshi…well almost. His eyes were still gold and he looked really really pissed.

"What did you do to me?!" Krad growled.

Yumi's eyes became normal again and she smiled, "Simple I switched you and Satoshi. My power not only gives me the ability to split you but to switch you too." She said smugly, "Oh and until my lesson is over you cant get your form back no matter how hard you try." She said.

Krad had been busy trying to change Satoshi's body back into his own. He growled at Yumi, "Fine! So what's your point." He snapped crossing his arms angrily.

Satoshi was chuckling from the back of Krad's mind, **"Well this should be interesting."** He said.

"That comes with the lesson. Now come on." Yumi said as she started to walk back towards the forest.

"You can't just leave me like this!" Krad said.

"Well if you mean leave you all alone no, I'm not. I'm planning on leaving you over at Daisuke's house." Yumi told him. As she reached where Krad was standing she stopped there.

"I am not staying at that rotten thief's house!" Krad said through gritted teeth as he re-crossed his arms in defiance.

"You'll be fine over there and with any luck Daisuke will be in control most of the time and not Dark." Yumi said.

"I, am, not, going." Krad said enunciating each word as he said it.

Yumi sighed, "Krad your going even if I have to drag you the whole way there." She said.

Half an hour later Yumi rang the doorbell at Daisuke's house with one hand still holding on to Krad's ear.

"Ow you can let go now." Krad winced as he tried for what seemed like the millionth time to get Yumi to release his ear.

Yumi ignored Krad's comment as she continued to hold on to his ear

Satoshi was laughing hysterically, **"You should have just gone with her in the first place Krad." **He said.

"**Shut up you brat." **Krad mumbled back at him.

The door opened to reveal Emiko, "Yumi! How good to see you! What are you here for?" she asked energetically.

"I have a favor to ask you." She said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I'd be happy to help." Emiko said.

'I'm not too sure you'd say that if you knew what I was going to ask…' Yumi thought mentally sweat dropping. "I need you to take care of him for a while." She said and dragged a very unwilling Krad into view.

"Satoshi?" Emiko asked confused.

"No he's actually Krad, I'm trying to teach him a lesson." Yumi explained.

"Well why can't he stay at Satoshi's apartment." Emiko asked.

"First of all he has no idea what to do for most everyday things, second he will have to act like Satoshi and he also has no idea how to do that and third of all do you really think its safe letting Krad run around freely as Satoshi, Chief Commander of Dark Countermeasures?" Yumi asked.

This time it was Emiko's turn to sweat drop and she shivered at the thought of what Krad could do in a position like that.

"Besides I cant keep him at my house, my parent's would flip." She said.

Emiko looked thoughtful, "You wont even have to watch him all day, he'll be in school most of it." Yumi said sure that would clinch it for her.

"School! No one said anything about going to school! Its bad enough I have to stay at Mousy's house!" Krad wined.

"Well I don't think anyone else would object to having him over here, and it might do him some good in the end so I guess we'll take him." Emiko said relishing the thought of Krad having to attend school.

"Thank you so much Emiko!" Yumi said smiling brightly and let go of Krad's ear.

"Finally." He muttered and massaged his aching ear.

"Well come on in." Emiko said pulling him inside.

"Bye! Have fun!" Yumi said and left.

After closing the front door Emiko said, "Let me show you to the guest room." And headed upstairs.

She lead Krad down a hallway to the last room on the left. "Here's the guest room." She said opening the door. "Make yourself comfortable while I go tell the others you're here." She said and turned to leave then turned again, "Oh and if I catch you not here when I get back I'll hunt you down and skin you alive, I don't care what Yumi says." She said, smiled, and left.

Krad shuddered and decided to look around the room. Directly across from where he stood was a window set high into the wall. Underneath it was a desk with a chair. On the left wall was a closed door that was probably a closet and on the right wall was a good sized bed with a chest at the foot of it.

Krad headed over to the closet and opened it up. It was empty.

"What!!!!" someone downstairs yelled out in surprise and anger.

"That sounded like Dark…" Krad said. He thought about hiding in the closet but scratched the idea at the thought of Emiko's threat.

He heard footsteps running up the steps and soon they reached his room. The door burst open to revile a furious Dark standing there. His features softened when he saw Krad (as Satoshi)

Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki came up behind him.

"Emiko I think you need to get your eyes checked this is Satoshi not Krad." Dark said.

"**Umm Dark I'm not sure look at his eyes." **Daisuke pointed out.

"Hmm?" Dark said then took a closer look at Krad's eyes. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "Wow! That's some strong magic! How did you manage to get stuck as Satoshi, Krad?" he said through bursts of laughter.

"It's not my fault that brat Yumi did this to me." Krad growled.

"Wait! Yumi did this to you?" Dark asked and busted out laughing again, "Man! It would have been bad enough if it was your fault but a girl! Wow that's rich!"

"That's it Mousey! You die." Krad said loosing his temper. He held out his hand and tried to shoot lightning at Dark but all he got was a spark. "What?" Krad looked down at his hand disbelieving.

"It looks like their powers got switched too." Kosuke noted.

By this time Dark was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I may not be able to fry you but that doesn't mean I cant kill you." Krad said glaring down at Dark.

"Uh oh." Dark said snapping out of his laughter. He jumped up before Krad could squish him and he hid behind Emiko. "Eeep! Emiko save me I think he's going to tear my heart out with his bare hands." Dark said.

Emiko stepped away from Dark, "I don't think I should Dark, you did antagonize him." She said.

Before Dark had time to find shelter Krad pounced on his other half and they both went flying to the floor.

"Umm Emiko, shouldn't we stop them?" Kosuke asked hesitantly.

"No, they'll eventually get tired of killing each other." Emiko said, "Now come help me finish dinner." She headed back down the stairs.

20 minutes later a very tired and beaten up Dark and Krad walked into the dining room where they practically fell into their chairs.

"Pay up Dad." Emiko said to Daiki.

Daiki mumbled something about stupid arc-enemies fighting for too long and pulled out his wallet. He counted out some money and handed it to Emiko.

"Thank you." She said smugly, "I hope this teaches you never to bet against me when it comes to childish squabbles."

Dark stared at her in disbelief as Emiko put the money in her pocket, "You bet on how long we would fight?!"

"Well why not?" Emiko said innocently.

"Emiko. That hurts, that really hurts." Dark said trying his best to sound injured at her cold-heartedness.

"Well it served you right Dark, you should be more polite to our guest no matter how much you hate him outside of the house." Emiko said, "Now take Krad upstairs and both of you get cleaned up. I will not have dirty people eating at my table."

"Emiko!" Dark said surprised and a little indignant.

"No if's, and's, or but's Dark. Go upstairs and get cleaned up or there's no dinner." Emiko commanded, "Oh and Dark?" Emiko said in a lighter tone, "Find something more comfortable for Krad to wear, I need to get his uniform clean for tomorrow."

Dark muttered a reply and led Krad upstairs. He dropped him off at one of the two bathrooms and unceremoniously dumped a handful of cloths in Krad's arms then left to clean up in the other.

Dark came in first and sat down. He was dressed in a black turtleneck and dark jeans. He had a bandage on one of his cheeks where Krad had scratched it.

When Krad came down he was wearing (remember your suppose to picture Satoshi in this) a white jacket over a black tee shirt. The jacket had black piping down the arms and on the back stitched in black also, was a winged crown over a halo. His pants were faded and torn jeans.

"You look so good!!" Emiko chirped when she spotted him.

Krad felt weird at the comment because normally he didn't care what people thought about his appearance but for some reason he liked the complement, 'Must be another stupid effect of being stuck like this.' He thought to himself. "Umm, thanks." He told Emiko as he sat down.

Dinner was quite as Krad tried to adjust to everything. After dinner Emiko had him help in the kitchen. Then after an almost fight between Krad and Dark Emiko had to shoo them both to bed reminding them they had school in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Dark peered into Krad's room to make sure the angel gone tamer was still asleep and then snuck in carrying a large object by his side. He stood over Krad and poured out the bucket of ice cold water all over his sleeping victim.

"Ahh!!!" Krad yelped suddenly as the cold water hit him. He jumped out of the bed faster than anyone could have imagined and immediately fell into a fighting position as he looked around the room in confusion.

Meanwhile Dark was once again laughing hysterically at Krad.

Finally Krad's sleepy head put two and two together and he glared at the thief, "I am going to kill you." He said simply.

Dark immediately stopped his laughter and started running. Krad chased after him picking up the first thing that came into his hands which happened to be the pail Dark had dropped.

On the steps Krad managed to catch up with Dark enough to smack his back with the pail a few times which caused Dark to decide to jump over the guard rail to get away from Krad and the traitorous pail. Krad followed him and chased the thief into the kitchen where Emiko stopped them by literally pulling the two apart.

"Dark I'd let Krad continue to beat you up but both Daisuke and Krad have school soon and I can't have Daisuke going to school looking like a tornado hit him." Emiko said and sent Krad upstairs.

"Why would you let him beat me up, I thought you cared about me, Emiko." Dark said after Krad had gone.

"To teach you a lesson Dark, Krad is our guest and he should be treated that way. I don't care how much you and he have fought in the past you need to be nicer to him now. I told Yumi that we would take care of him and we will." Emiko told him matter-o-factly.

"But you hate him." Dark said.

"He is still a guest Dark." Emiko told him, "Besides, if we get to know him maybe he will change." She said hopefully.

"Right like that will ever happen." Dark muttered and returned control to Daisuke.

After Daisuke went upstairs the doorbell rang and Emiko opened it.

Yumi was standing there smiling, "Good morning Emiko." She said brightly.

"Morning Yumi the boys are still getting ready." Emiko said and let Yumi in.

After a while the two came downstairs dressed and ready for class.

"Hello Yumi." Daisuke said when he spotted her.

"Morning Daisuke." Yumi smiled and turned to Krad, "How's my favorite blond gone bluenett doing this morning?" she asked him teasingly.

Krad glared at her in reply.

"Aww come on Krad things can't be that bad." She said.

"They can." He stated.

"Dark's been needling Krad since you left him here." Daisuke whispered to Yumi.

"Ohh." She whispered back in realization.

"Can we just get going?" Krad asked impatient.

The group left the house and headed towards the school.

"Remember Krad you have to act like Satoshi in school you can't just growl at everybody and expect to make it through school." Yumi said as they were walking down the street.

"Wonderful." Krad muttered.

"Oh and you'll have to use Satoshi's voice too." Daisuke said.

"Like this?" Krad said after a moment, his voice had changed to Satoshi's.

"Perfect!" Yumi smiled.

* * *

Krad's school day was anything but perfect, in math class he was yelled at by Satoshi for not completing the problems correctly, science class got him covered in a weird green goo, and in cooking his cookies came out looking deformed and like a three year old had thrown them up. In his final class of the day, P.E, Dark ended up pelting him and the teacher with doge balls. (If you want to see Krad's full day at school go read School Days)

Krad breathed a sigh of relief when school finally ended.

"**Being me isn't so easy is it?" **Satoshi chuckled.

"**Don't tell me you watched the whole day."** Krad said irked.

"**Of course, what else is there to do?"** Satoshi asked.

"**I can't wait to see you when you try to be me." **Krad mumbled.

"Hey Krad," Daisuke said hesitantly. He and Krad were on their way back to Daisuke's house.

"Yes?" Krad snapped still irritated by Satoshi.

"**Don't be so mean to Niwa, it's not like he did anything to you." **Satoshi chided.

"**Shut up brat." **Krad said and returned his attention outwards to what Daisuke was saying.

"I'm really sorry about that dodge ball thing. Dark just sort of took control." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it." Krad shrugged and Daisuke relaxed, "I'll just get him back later." Krad smiled already thinking about what he could do to the thief.

The rest of the week passed rather uneventfully excluding the numerous fights between Krad and Dark and school got better for Krad as he got more practice at it.

Friday after school Daisuke had to let Krad go in the house before him because he had to tell Yumi's parents she would be a while after school.

When Krad went in he took off his shoes and laid them by the other ones in the hall. As he stood up an ax fell in a swoop not two inches away from his face. He hurriedly stepped back against the door and saw the hall was now filled with swinging axes, "What do his parents put him through?" Krad asked mystified.

"**Now I think I understand why Dark headed home in such a hurry the other night…"**Satoshi said as surprised as Krad.

Krad proceeded through the swinging axes very carefully, and once he reached the end of them the floor started to fall out from under his feet. Krad sprinted down the hallway trying to keep ahead of the falling floor while avoiding the arrows that had suddenly started shooting at him.

"**You know those arrows are probably poisoned."** Satoshi pointed out.

"**Not helping." **Krad snapped at him.

He turned a corner and slipped on a banana peel. As he was getting up Krad heard a rumbaing from behind him, "Please no." he whispered and looked behind him, a large bolder was rolling towards him and picking up speed as it went.

"For crying out loud! I'm not Indiana Jones!!" he said and ran off in the opposite direction of the rock.

As he ran through an entry way Krad turned to see the rock get stuck in the doorway and then fall through a hole that opened up beneath it. After the rock was safely out of sight Krad turned to face the door he had come up to. It was decorated with, "congratulations" signs.

"Finally." Krad said relived and reached for the doorknob.

* * *

"Yeeeoooooow!!!" Daisuke heard Krad's scream as he walked in the front door. He took off his shoes and proceeded through the house unbothered. When he reached the door to the living room it was hanging open and he went in to see his grandfather sitting on the couch reading the newspaper with Kosuke sitting next to him. Emiko was at the kitchen sink filling up a bowl with ice water and Krad was at the table holding his had which was wrapped in a cloth.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked and turned to close the door.

"No Daisuke don't touch that knob!" Kosuke said suddenly.

"Why?" Daisuke asked turning to face them again.

"Because it's evil." Krad hissed.

"Don't mind him, Krad's just fuming because he got caught in all the traps I set." Emiko said as she gently took the cloth off of Krad's hand and placed it in the bowl of water.

"Mom!" Daisuke said embarrassed, "I thought you didn't set the traps on weekends!"

"Well I was expecting you to come in first." Emiko said.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that Krad." Daisuke apologized.

"Tell that to my hand." Krad muttered.

"You didn't get electrocuted did you?" Daisuke asked worried.

"No the stupid knob was super heated." Krad said lifting his hand to show Daisuke.

"Ouch." Daisuke winced and stepped forward to move further into the room but he tripped and fell backwards, his hand landing on the doorknob for support.

"Maybe superheating the doorknob wasn't such a good idea after all." Emiko said as she put Daisuke's hand in a bowl of water. He was now seated next to Krad at the table looking terribly embarrassed with himself.

"Now how is Dark supposed to steal the Crown of Ancients tonight?" Daisuke said despairingly.

"Mousey had a heist planned for tonight?" Krad asked surprised that he could live in the same house as Dark and still not know when the thief was planning to steal something.

"Yes and we already sent out the warning letter and everything." Kosuke said.

"Why are you all talking like Dark's not going to show tonight?" Emiko asked as she went through a cupboard filled with what looked like jars of medicine.

"Um because I don't think my hand will be any good for a few days at least." Daisuke said.

"That should be no problem for Dark." Emiko said still searching.

"You have too much faith in him." Krad said.

"No, I have faith in his magic…Ah ha! Here it is." Emiko said finally pulling out a jar of what looked like cream.

"What's that?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a cream Dark helped me with a while back." Emiko said taking the top off the jar.

Daiki put down his newspaper, "Originally it just soothed burns but Dark supercharged it so that it would actually heal them." He said and then continued to read.

Emiko pulled Daisuke's hand out of the water and he winced as she put the cream on it. Almost immediately the burn healed and Daisuke's hand looked, and felt like new.

"Now yours." Emiko said to Krad and pulled out his hand and started to put the cream on it.

Afterward Krad looked at his hand in wonder, "I had no idea that our magic's could be used to improve medicine." He said.

"It's amazing the things your magic can do when you use it properly." Emiko said putting the cream away.

Krad didn't have time to ponder his magic because Emiko stood both him and Daisuke up, "Now I want both of you to go upstairs and get ready." She said.

"For what?" Krad asked bewildered. (It seems he already forgot that Dark was going to be stealing a crown…)

"Because you both have work tonight, or have you forgotten that your still Satoshi and have to act like him?" Emiko said.

Daisuke pulled Krad toward the stairs, "Its better to just do what she says before she gets mad and pushes us upstairs." He said.

Daisuke changed into Dark's usual black top with the white stripe going down the middle and matching black thieving pants. And Krad changed into a pair of black pants and a red tee shirt.

Yumi showed up at the front door soon after the two had finished changing.

Krad opened the door and looked at Yumi in surprise, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I thought you could use some help tonight, but if you don't think you'll need help playing the part in front of all the officers then I can just go…" Yumi said crossing her arms.

"No I defiantly need the help, I just didn't think you would actually come over to help…" Krad said. He still couldn't figure out why this girl was so intent on helping him. Almost all they ever did was fight with each other and yet she still showed up to help him out, and was stern in the belief that she could change him.

"Krad I'd like to think you know me better than that by now." Yumi said and sighed.

Emiko came out of the kitchen drying a plate, "Oh hello Yumi, here to pick up Krad?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Yumi smiled, "I wouldn't want him to be late."

"Well just make sure he survives the night." Emiko said.

"I will." Yumi said and pushed Krad out the front door and closed it there was a muffled "Hey!" from behind it.

"Uh, Emiko?" Yumi said once Krad was safely out of hearing range.

"Yes?" Emiko asked.

"Krad may spend the night at my house tonight." She said.

"I understand, be careful." Emiko said and waved.

"What was that for?!" Krad snapped as Yumi came out after him.

"We had to discuss big kid talk." Yumi told him and wouldn't discuss the topic any further no matter how much Krad badgered her.

* * *

Yumi and Krad eventually reached an old castle that had been renovated into a museum.

"Hello detective Sehera." Yumi said cheerfully as she got the detectives attention.

He turned to face her and Krad, "Commander your late." He stated, "And I see you've brought your friend as well." He added turning his gaze to Yumi.

She waved mischievously, "Don't blame Satoshi for being late sir, I wanted to stop for a snack." She said. Yumi had insisted they get something to eat since she had picked Krad up before he had had a chance to eat.

The detective grunted and handed Satoshi a piece of paper:

_I will steal the Crown of Ancients_

_Tonight at 9._

_Dark._

"We have cameras installed throughout the castle as well as on the outside. And I have stationed men at all the entrances and exits. We also checked an old blueprint of the castle and found a series of underground tunnels that lead up to it. I have men at and in all of them, there's no way he can make it in." Sehera said smugly.

"Do any of the tunnels open up into the castle?" Krad asked automatically switching his voice to Satoshi's wondering how old the blueprints were that they had found.

"No sir we checked." Sehera answered.

'Not old enough I guess.' Krad thought to himself, 'They missed the only one that actually comes into the castle…' "Good then we should have no trouble catching him tonight shall we?" he said letting the mistake slide, now he would be able to get Dark back for that dodge ball stunt…

Yumi noticed the inspector studying Krad's eyes, "Did you notice, sir. Satoshi got contacts." She pointed out cheerfully.

Krad wondered why she was being so cheerful towards the commander. **"It's because it gets on his nerves." **Satoshi told him.

"**When did you start listening in on my thoughts**?" Krad asked.

"**I couldn't help it; it was like you broadcasted the thought over loudspeakers."** Satoshi shrugged.

"I did notice." The commander replied to Yumi, "But you should be focused on what's going on around you and not unimportant things like a new pair of contacts if you ever hope to do well in the detective business." He said.

"On the contrary detective, things like contacts can come in handy when you're dealing with a master of disguise like Dark." Yumi pointed out, "If I remember correctly one time Dark actually did disguise himself as Satoshi and the only difference between the two was the eye color." Yumi said. (FYI: That happened in the manga and not the anime)

"She has you there." Krad said as a slight smile crossed his features. 'I think I actually might like her personality.' He thought.

The time passed quickly as they checked and re-checked to make sure everyone was at their stations and all the equipment was functioning properly.

Krad left Yumi in charge of the camera room and headed to the third floor where the crown was being held.

The room he entered looked like it had been a ball room and there were displays set up all over the place. Many of the cases were full of an assortment of things but the crown was all by itself in a case, it was gold and studded with a series of emeralds, rubies, and sapphires all arranged in a complicated pattern around the large diamond that was set in the center.

Krad walked over to it and looked down at the crown with a rare expression of care coming over his features, "I remember when Rino Hikairi created you." He said to it.

"Then you know why I have to seal it." Dark said coming out from under a nearby rug.

"It hasn't harmed anyone since the accident." Krad said whirling to face him all traces of kindness on his face had vanished.

"Because he hasn't awakened since then, we can't take any chances Krad." Dark said.

"You're going to kill him." Krad argued defensively.

"_He_ killed someone Krad." Dark snapped.

"He was a child!(the artwork) He didn't know any better!" Krad growled.

"It could happen again and you know it." Dark stated.

"No I don't Dark, how can we know if we don't give him another chance. Not all the Hikairi artworks are evil; you know that better than anyone." Krad said.

In the camera room Yumi let a smile cross her face, **"May I give him a hint Shadow?" **she asked.

"**Be my guest." **Shadow smiled with a chuckle.

Yumi hit a button that would isolate the room Krad and Dark were in letting her voice only go into that room then picked up the microphone. "Who are you to talk about giving other's a chance Krad? Weren't you the one who told me that it's pointless to give the hopeless a chance?" she accused.

Krad's eyes widened then he shook his head, "It doesn't matter! He's not hopeless! None of the Hikairi artworks are!"

"How can you say that when you don't believe people deserve a chance? The artworks you defend so much have hearts and souls, the same as people. To say people don't deserve a chance means the artworks don't deserve one either." Yumi said knowing she had hit a chord in Krad.

Dark took advantage of Yumi's distraction and grabbed the crown and began to sneak back out of the castle.

Krad was stunned by Yumi's words and didn't notice Dark's actions until Yumi pointed it out, "Oh and Dark is stealing the crown by the way."

Krad spun around and tackled Dark before he could get any further with the crown. As they fell the crown also fell out of Dark's grasp and out of reach of either of them. Dark shoved off of him and sat up.

Krad rolled over and sat up as well.

"Why haven't you let Satoshi take over yet?" Dark asked conversationally.

"Because I'm supposed to be Satoshi and this is his job." Krad said giving Dark a duh look.

"I know that but you get out often enough that it makes this your job too. Besides I've had so much fun watching you be Satoshi that I want to see what he does as you." Dark said.

"**He has a point Krad." **Satoshi said, **"Besides I think it would be fun to be you for a while." **

"**No way, you don't even know how to take control properly." **Krad said.

"**That should be easy enough, just go take a look at Yumi and you'll turn right into me." **Satoshi muttered to himself.

"**What was that?" **Krad asked.

"**Oh nothing,"** Satoshi said**, "I think I could handle changing into you."** He said getting back on the subject.

"**Fine then Mr.-Know-It-All go ahead and try**." Krad said and crossed his arms.

Truthfully Satoshi was clueless about how to switch places with Krad. He knew Krad did it by pushing his presence over his own and then shoving Satoshi's consciousness to the back of their mind, but he didn't want to be like Krad, as much as he hated his curse he never wanted to put anyone through that. He thought for a while then came up with an idea, 'Maybe I can just move my consciousness around his…' he thought.

Suddenly Krad doubled over gripping his side, "Satoshi what are you…" he tried to ask. 'It's like a fire tearing through me.' Krad thought cringing in pain.

Satoshi had tried his idea and suddenly found himself not in control of his actions, it was like a weird instinct had taken over that he could do nothing about. "Stop it!" he told himself futilely as he tried to stop himself from forcing Krad back, 'I don't want it this way!' He thought.

Krad cried out in pain as he felt his back splitting from the wings that were now sprouting, 'Is this really what I put him through every time?' he thought to himself before falling into a welcome darkness.

* * *

And that's chapter 9!! Yhay cliffy!! Once again I am super sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter!! You have no idea what kind of problems I had with this one… Just picture having to figure out what scenes to put in and what to take out then working on wording, writing Krad as Satoshi is much more difficult than it sounds…and finally whenever you sit down to type the fic you immediately got called away for something. But it's finally finished! And I almost have chapter 10 on paper so I'm hoping to get it out quick. Once again if you want to see Satoshi and Shadows date (from the beginning of the chappie) then put a request for it in a pm or review and if I get enough people who want it I'll post it as a extra chapter in here. Also please tell me if you think my writing has gotten any better since I first started this fic, I like to think so but you can never be sure. Thanks again so much for sticking with me! R&R as always!

Dawn's out.


	11. Some Serious Sole Searching!

Chapter 10: Some Serious Sole Searching!

Hi guys! Dawns here again! Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!! This chapter is dedicated to my muse! Because without her I wouldn't have been able to finish any of the previous chapters!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNA if I did I would be Krad's love interest.

* * *

Dark stared in amazement at the blond in front of him. 'I can't believe he actually managed to change…' Dark thought.

"**Which one is he Dark?" **Daisuke asked.

"**Not sure I'll ask."** Dark answered, "So which one are you? My psychotic other half or Creepy Boy?" he asked returning his attention to the mystified blond.

Said blond looked down at his hands like he'd never seen them before, "Satoshi, I think." He said still shaken from the transformation and looked up at Dark..

"Well your eyes are blue." Dark smirked.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked glaring at the thief.

"You," Dark chuckled, "It's like watching a baby discover he can walk."

Satoshi continued to glare and took a tentative step forward. The large white wings combined with the fact that Krad's form was taller and more slender than Satoshi's made it difficult for him to balance properly and he ended up stumbling and almost falling over.

Dark had to put a hand over his mouth to contain the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him.

"**Poor Satoshi! He must be really off balance with those wings!"** Daisuke said.

Trying to regain his lost balance Satoshi held out his arms to either side of him and decided to take another step. When he was successful he put his arms down and tried again. He took 3 successful steps before tripping over the tip of one of his wings. "Ahh!" he yelped and fell flat on his face.

Dark busted out laughing at Satoshi as the boy picked himself up off the ground and said tartly, "How does Krad manage to do anything with these blasted wings!"

"You know Satoshi the wings are suppose to help you balance not make you fall." Dark pointed out.

Satoshi just glared at the thief.

"It's amazing how bad you are at this." Dark said.

"**Dark I'm not sure it's a good idea to make fun of him..." **Daisuke warned Dark.

Ignoring his host Dark continued, "I bet you can't even make an energy ball." He smirked at Satoshi.

Unbeknownst to Dark Satoshi had been trying to do just that. He succeeded just as Dark finished his sentence, "Want to bet on that?" he asked and threw the orb at the laughing thief.

Dark was caught off guard and managed to dodge the ball just barely.

Now it was Daisuke's turn to laugh, **"What happened to your amazing phantom thief reflexes?"** he asked Dark.

"**Daisuke!"** Dark said surprised at his tamers remark.

"**Sorry Dark I couldn't help it."** Daisuke chuckled, **"Would it be bad to say that some of you and Krad's personalities are rubbing off on me?"**

"**Very." **Dark muttered.

Satoshi shot off another ball of energy at Dark just for fun.

Dark dodged the orb and looked back at the pillar he had been standing in front of, it had a large indent in it, "Man you're a better shot than Krad!" he said turning back to Satoshi.

"Good, let's see what else I'm better at than him." Satoshi said smirking.

Yumi chuckled as she watched from the camera room, Satoshi was shooting off volleys of lightning, energy orbs, and explosive feathers at Dark who was dodging every one, "I think he's having fun." Yumi said out loud to Shadow.

"**Defiantly, but I'm not sure how much longer it will last."** Shadow replied.

"We better get going then." Yumi said standing up.

Dark was panting, "Enough Satoshi! Are you trying to kill Krad?" he asked.

Satoshi froze as realization hit him full force, he had completely forgotten that Krad would be affected by all the magic he had used. He turned inward searching for his curse, **"Krad."** He called out and his voice echoed back at him unanswered. He franticly searched for any sign of his other half. He finally found him at the very back of their mind unconscious and relatively unscathed.

"What have I done?" Satoshi asked out loud and sunk to his knees.

Dark realized his mistake and said gently, "I'm sorry Satoshi, I didn't mean to make you worry, it would have taken a lot more than that to actually hurt him." A hand landed on Dark's shoulder.

"I'll take it from here Dark, Satoshi and Krad will be staying with us tonight." Dark looked up at Shadow surprised.

"But," he started to say and Shadow stopped him.

"No ifs, ands, or buts Dark." She said sternly.

"**Come on Dark if Shadow says we need to leave then we should, we don't want to get in their business."** Daisuke said.

"Fine." Dark said to both of them and left.

Shadow knelt down next to Satoshi and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "its ok Satoshi." She said hoping to comfort him.

Satoshi shrugged her arm off and looked at her, "No its not." He said, "I'm no different than him, I used magic carelessly without even sparing a thought for those it would hurt."

"Its easy to forget there's another person who is affected by your actions." Shadow told him, "Even Dark and I forget sometimes."

"I never should have even tried to use magic." Satoshi shook his head.

"Satoshi stop blaming yourself. Yes you made a mistake and yes you may have to face the consequences for it but there's nothing you can do about it now." Shadow said.

"But what will Krad think?" Satoshi asked.

"Personally I think Krad will have other things on his mind than worrying about what you did" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked now confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Shadow smiled happy she had finally distracted him from his pity party, "Now I have something I want to show you." She said and pulled Satoshi up.

"What are you…?" Satoshi asked as Shadow pulled him towards the window.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Shadow said as she positioned him in front of it.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Shadow." Satoshi said looking at the long drop down.

"Just, let instinct take over." Shadow said and pushed Satoshi out the window.

"Ahh!!!!" Satoshi yelled as he fell. He floundered in the air for a second and finally remembered he had wings and that he needed to flap them. He opened them up with a snap and suddenly was gliding, "Well that's not exactly what I was planning on doing but…" he said and experimentally flapped them when he started to hover he flew up then back down and finally he just hovered in the air.

"Wow! That was the fastest I've ever seen someone learn!" Shadow said coming down next to him.

"You were just going to let me fall!" Satoshi said and angrily turned to her.

"Well how else were you suppose to learn? Those don't come with training wheels." Shadow said.

"You…Ok I guess your right but you could have at least warned me." Satoshi said still not ready to just forgiver her, she just pushed him out a window, wings or no wings he was not going to let her sweet talk, or smart talk or any other type of talk her way out of that.

"But then you never would have learned to fly." Shadow said.

"I would have jumped." Satoshi said.

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Come on Satoshi admit it, you were getting queasy just looking down." Shadow said.

Satoshi glared at Shadow, "What were you going to show me?" he asked changing the subject.

"Follow me." Shadow said letting the argument drop and started flying up and slightly to the left.

Satoshi followed her for a while and she finally landed on a windmill, "Look down." Shadow told Satoshi as he landed on a windmill next to hers.

He looked down and gasped, the view was better than it would have been from the cliffs. The entire city was lit up with all the different dots of light it looked like a giant connect the dot board.

"Wow, I wonder what it would be like to paint this." He said then turned to Shadow, "What is it with you and Yumi? You both know the best spots to view the city."

"It's just a thing we do, Yumi loves painting in quiet areas and I love beautiful views so we both find some really great spots for both." Shadow shrugged.

They stayed there for a while and then headed back to Yumi's house. When they got there Shadow led him to the guest room.

Satoshi stood there confused for a minute, he was thinking about changing back into Krad but he wasn't sure how it would turn out, 'I don't want to hurt him again…' he thought.

"Don't worry Satoshi changing back is easier than the other way around." Shadow said picking up on his confusion, "You just relax back into him." She smiled.

"I know that." Satoshi said a little angry he was that easy to read. He turned inward and changed back into Krad just as Shadow changed back into Yumi.

She stared into golden eyes as they blinked slightly confused. Suddenly Krad's legs seemed to give out from underneath him and he fell forward.

Yumi caught him before he hit the ground, he laid his head on her left shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his waist for support and sat down with him so he wouldn't have to stand.

"Krad!" she exclaimed worriedly.

His hand moved up and grabbed her arm as he buried his head deeper in her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Krad shook his head in a no.

"Are you tired." She asked.

He shook his head no again.

"Come on Krad, just tell me what's wrong so I can help." She said.

"It's nothing you can help with just let me rest for a while ok?" he replied.

Yumi sighed but she didn't bother him about it anymore. She gently moved her hand from around his middle up to his head and unconsciously ran her fingers through the hair that had pooled at her shoulder.

They sat that way for a while until Krad fell asleep and Yumi moved him into the bed they were leaning against.

* * *

The next morning Krad's eyes slowly opened, "Ugg I feel terrible…Thank goodness today is Saturday, I don't think I'd be able to make it in school." He mumbled to himself and sat up. He leaned back against the wall behind him and thought for a minute.

"**Satoshi?"** he asked.

"**Yes?"** Satoshi asked groggily, he had just woken up.

"**Umm."** Krad paused, **"No, never mind."** He said shaking his head.

"**Ok."** Satoshi replied not wanting to push Krad into talking.

Krad slid out of bed and stood up on somewhat unsteady legs, 'Man all that magic took more out of me than I ever expected.' He thought.

He left the room and found himself in a hallway across from another door. To his left the hallway went on with a few more doors and to his right it opened out into a large room with a couch, TV and computer set up in it.

"I really hope there are no traps here." He said and headed out into the room. He looked out the window next to the TV and realized it was at least past noon, "I must have slept most of the day." He said.

"We were worried you would never get up." A voice said from behind him.

Krad turned to see Yumi's mom carrying a basket full of clothes.

"Umm hello Mrs. Akairi." He said after a moment.

Yumi came up the stairs and found them, "Good morning sleepyhead." She said and cheerily waved at Krad.

"Yumi why don't you take your friend downstairs and get him something to eat, he must be famished." Her mother said.

"Ok." Yumi said and led Krad down to the kitchen.

After he ate Yumi sent Krad back over to Daisuke's house. When he walked in Emiko was waiting for him. She embraced him in a huge bear hug, "Ohh! I'm so happy you're ok!! I was worried something terrible had happened to you!" she said.

"Uhh…Emiko…you're… crushing me…" Krad gasped.

"Opps! Sorry." Emiko said and hurriedly let go of him.

Krad caught his breath and asked, "If you don't mind may I go out for a little while?"

"Yes you may, but be back by dinner which is in about 3 hours." Emiko smiled.

Krad smiled back and left. He wandered through the town and eventually found himself at the old clock tower (from the last episode, where the twins are talking to Mio) he decided to go up into it. When he reached the top he leaned against a wall and sat down.

Krad sat in thought for a while until Satoshi got his attention, **"Krad?" **he asked.

"**Hmm?"** Krad replied.

"**I'm sorry."** Satoshi said.

"**For what?"** Krad asked mystified. Satoshi was apologizing to him, when he should be the one apologizing it was just too weird.

"**For last night, I didn't mean for any of that to happen**." Satoshi said.

"**Why are you apologizing? I deserved everything that happened to me last night, and more if you ask me… besides if anyone should be apologizing its me." **Krad said, **"Though after everything I've put you through it would take a lot more than that to earn your forgiveness."**

Now it was Satoshi's turn to be mystified, 'Why would Krad even think about apologizing to him? For that matter why would he even feel any remorse over everything that he'd done? Krad had been the same way since he was created.' Satoshi thought, 'Wait, no he hasn't been always been cruel and uncaring…Shadow said that before…and this whole stupid quest was to get him back to the way he was, which is defiantly not cruel. But that still doesn't answer the question of why he was being this way now, unless he was starting to change.' Satoshi shuddered slightly, 'The thought of Krad being good is weird…' he thought.

"**Satoshi?"** Krad asked a little worried.

'Crap I zoned out.' Satoshi mentally chided himself.

"**I don't blame you if you hate me," **Krad started to say but Satoshi interrupted him.

"Stop, I don't want to hear you put yourself down." He said, "If you want to change let me help you, we can work together." Satoshi said.

"Thank you Satoshi." Krad said.

"Now teach me how to change into you, I want to fly again." Satoshi said cheerily.

Krad smiled, getting along with Satoshi was going to be very interesting.

* * *

A week went by and Satoshi and Krad both started getting along better but they were still reserved about certain things.

Saturday morning Yumi showed up at Daisuke's door and Emiko let her in.

She came inside and into the living room where everyone but Daisuke and Krad were. Emiko told her that the boys were still getting up and getting ready.

Upstairs Krad was in the bathroom drying his hair with a towel (and yes he's fully clothed) Dark opened the door and knocked on the door frame.

Krad turned and saw him, his expression immediately changed to one of disgust, "What do you want Mousey?" he asked.

"I have a question for you Krad." Dark answered.

"Well ask it so I can get on with my business." Krad said mentally roiling his eyes.

"What do you call it when a blond dies their hair brunette, well in your case it would be bluenett but you get my point." Dark asked.

"I don't know what?" Krad replied giving Dark a 'what the heck are you talking about' look.

"Artificial intelligence." Dark answered with a smirk.

Krad just looked at him confused, **"Satoshi what is he talking about?" **Krad asked.

"**Dark that was mean! I bet Krad doesn't even know what a blond joke is**!" Daisuke said.

"**That's the point Dai. It's funnier that way, and besides I can't wait to see his face when he finds out what it is." **Dark chuckled inwardly.

"**That was a blond joke Krad, there used to make fun of blonds, in this case the joke implied that blonds are stupid."** Satoshi answered through laughter of his own, he had never realized that Krad hadn't heard a blond joke before.

Krad let the information register in his brain then glared at Dark, "I'm going to count to ten I suggest you run before your time runs out." Krad said coolly to him.

Dark didn't look worried and he stood there and waited for Krad to start counting.

"One…two…ten!!" Krad said and lunged at his unsuspecting other half.

Dark was tackled to the ground by Krad and barley managed to wiggle out from his grasp. He jumped up and started running. Krad was up just as fast chasing after the thief.

They ran through the upstairs and then headed down stairs and into the living room.

"Here we go again." Kosuke said when he spotted the two coming down.

"Does this happen often?" Yumi asked watching them chase each other around in the kitchen.

"Almost every morning." Daiki said not looking up from his paper.

"What happens to make them so energetic?" Yumi asked.

"Usually Dark plays a prank on Krad, but sometimes Krad decides to get back at Dark, either way they both usually end up this way." Emiko answered her then turned her attention to the two boys.

"Boys! We have a guest stop trying to kill each other and pay attention to your surroundings!" Emiko snapped pulling the two apart.

They both looked around the room and finally spotted Yumi, "Oh good morning." They said in unison, then they proceeded to glare at each other.

"Wow, well I came to get Krad there's something I need to show him." Yumi said.

"Why aren't you ever here to get me Yumi?" Dark asked trying to look hurt, "You always come to pick up Krad."

"Maybe it's because I feel sorry for him, I mean he has to spend all day with you." Yumi said.

"But if you took me somewhere then Krad wouldn't have to be stuck here with me." Dark said.

"No Dark, if I hung out with you chances are Risa would find out and that would be very bad for both you and me." Yumi said then turned away from Dark and grabbed Krad's arm, "Were leaving bye!" she said as she pulled him out of the room and down the hall.

They left the house and Yumi brought Krad back to the cliff face.

"What are we here for? You're not going to give me a long lecture over something are you?" Krad asked.

Yumi laughed, "No I'm not." She said, "I think its time to change you and Satoshi back."

Krad looked at her surprised, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes you've learned your lesson…sort of and I don't think you and him being switched any longer will do anymore good." Yumi answered.

"Ok so what do we do?" Krad asked.

"Just stand there, it will be a lot like last time." Yumi said and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were glowing white like last time and Krad started to glow also. Instead of him changing into Krad this time his eyes just changed blue and Satoshi stood there after the glow faded.

Yumi's eyes went back to normal and she smiled, "There all done." She said.

"Are you ok Yumi, you look a little tired." Satoshi asked. Yumi had gone from looking energetic to looking like she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"I'm fine." She said, "It's just that fixing something you messed with is always harder than messing it up. That's the reason I didn't change Krad back into him, it would have taken too much out of me." She said still smiling.

"Oh, I didn't know that. So it takes energy to do that?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, it's just like using magic." She answered, "That more out of me than I thought, I have to sit down" she said suddenly and moved over to a larger rock to sit on. It was closer to the edge than she had been and when she sat on it, it moved and started sliding.

Yumi jumped up off of it quickly but slipped on the still moving rubble and fell off the side of the cliff.

"Ahh!" she yelled and managed to grab hold of a branch sticking out of the cliff face.

"Yumi!" Satoshi yelled and ran to the edge.

Yumi heard a crackling noise come from the branch, "Satoshi! The branch isn't going to hold me much longer!" she called.

"**Satoshi! Let me out I can get her." **Krad said worriedly.

"**Not yet, I want to try first." **Satoshi said as he reached down for Yumi. She took one of her hands off the branch and reached up for his hand. The space was just a little too wide and they couldn't reach.

"I'm going to have to get help." Satoshi told her.

"Well hurry up! I can't hang here all day!" Yumi said. Suddenly the branch broke and she fell further. "Help!" she called as she managed to get a handhold in a rock and hold on.

Krad poked his head over the edge of the cliff, "You've reached Dial and Angel, this is your guardian angel speaking, How may I help you?" he smirked and as he talked his long pony tail fell over the side gracefully.

"You self centered jerk! Just get me down from here!" Yumi snapped back up at him.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to me?" Krad asked.

Yumi was about to reply when her hand slipped out of the hand hold and she fell.

Krad instantly flew down and caught her bridal style.

Yumi glared at him, "You could have just helped me instead of joking around, what if you missed me?" she asked.

"It was funnier that way, besides I never miss." Krad smiled.

Yumi blushed slightly, 'Why am I blushing?' she thought to herself.

"**You never miss? Never miss what exactly? I don't think I've ever seen you hit Dark."** Satoshi said.

"**Don't ruin the moment."** Krad said.

Satoshi just rolled his eyes.

"You know I really was worried about you." Krad told Yumi he was slowly leaning closer to her.

"Really it didn't seem like it." Yumi said looking up at him, 'Is his face closer to mine or am I just seeing things?' she wondered.

"Really." He whispered.

Yumi's hair moved slightly from his breath as he talked, 'He's defiantly closer.' She thought blushing even more. "Prove it." She said trying her best to make her voice sound angry still.

Krad leaned in to close the distance between them and suddenly found himself spinning in the air; he had leaned too far and messed up his balance in the air which was what sent him spinning.

"What are you doing?" Yumi yelled out as she threw her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

Krad managed to right himself and flew them back over to the cliff face where he set Yumi down, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened." He said.

"**Smooth move Krad, you missed what was probably your only chance to kiss her." **Satoshi snickered.

"**Oh shut up, it's not like you've ever kissed Shadow."** Krad mumbled back.

"Well thanks for saving me." Yumi smiled at Krad, "No matter how unorthodox it was."

"Your welcome. So are Satoshi and I free to return to his apartment?" Krad asked.

"Yes though I think the Niwas will miss you, especially Dark." Yumi chuckled.

Krad smiled at her comment.

After a while they headed back and Satoshi picked his stuff up from the Niwas and thanked them for letting him and Krad stay. Then Yumi headed home and so did Satoshi.

* * *

Monday during art class the teacher assigned them to all to paint a picture of their own choice have it completed by the end of the week.

"What are you going to do for yours Daisuke?" Riku asked Daisuke at lunch where they were discussing it.

"I was thinking of painting a picture of the scene outside my balcony." Daisuke answered.

"What are you doing for yours Yumes?" Satoshi asked her.

"Oh I'm going to finish the one I've been working on for a while." Yumi said, "I'm bringing it up to the school tomorrow to work on it." She said.

"What does it look like?" Riku asked.

"You'll see it tomorrow." Yumi smiled.

The next day Yumi brought the painting over to the art room and everyone crowded around her to look at it.

When she lifted the cover you could see a picture of a young woman standing in a tower next to a richly decorated bed. The woman was wearing an old Victorian style dress and had long brown hair that fell in curls to her waist, on her right hung an empty gold birdcage. Partially behind and next to the birdcage was a shelf covered in an assortment of colorful bottles and jars. In the very back of the tower there was an open window with drapes to either side of it. The painting was almost finished with just a few bare spots left in the walls and some color left out of the girl. (If your wondering this is the painting Yumi was working on in chapter 6 Operation Sacred Maiden when Dark asked her for advice)

"Wow Yumi it's so pretty! Where did you get the idea for this?" Risa asked.

"I don't know it just sort of popped into my head one day." Yumi answered.

* * *

Over the next few days everyone worked hard on their paintings. And Thursday after school Satoshi came in the art room and found Yumi putting the final touches on her painting.

"Almost done." He smiled.

"Done actually." Yumi said setting down her paintbrush, "I'm happy I got it finished before Friday, Sensei says he's going to put them in a contest." She said.

"It's an amazing painting, and that's something coming from me." Satoshi said.

"Yes it is." Yumi smiled.

The longer Satoshi looked at the painting the more drawn to it he was and soon he gently reached out a hand to touch it.

When he did it pulsed slightly, "Yumi did you put your magic into this painting?" he asked looking over at her, his hand was still on it.

"I don't think so, why?" Yumi asked.

"It pulsed when I touched it, and it almost feels…alive." He said.

"Really? Maybe we should seal it just to be safe then." She said.

"Maybe," Satoshi said remembering the time when Daisuke had gotten trapped inside of one of his own paintings, though that was mostly because of the Second Hand of Time, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

"Satoshi, look at your hand." Yumi said.

Satoshi looked down at where his hand had been, it was starting to sink through the painting, "Ah!" he yelped and pulled it away suddenly. As soon as his hand left contact with the painting it let out a flash of light and blinded them both.

Yumi rubbed her eyes and asked, "What just happened Sato?" she asked and looked around instead of Satoshi standing by the painting Krad was standing there looking at the painting.

"Krad, where's Satoshi?" she asked.

He turned to her, "I don't know." He said.

"**Its started."** Shadow said.

"**What? What did you do Shadow?"** Yumi asked angrily.

"**I just set up the pieces its up to the players to determine the outcome now." **Shadow said.

"**What do you mean?"** Yumi asked.

"**The rest of the quest."** Shadow said simply.

* * *

Satoshi picked himself up off the floor where he had suddenly found himself. When he stood up he looked around and found that he wasn't in the art room anymore, he was in a tower that looked a lot like the one in Yumi's painting.

He turned around scanning the room from all sides checking off the items in his head, there was the bed, and the window, and the shelves and even the bird cage. When he turned to the side that wasn't in the painting he found a door with the girl from the painting standing in it.

She smiled warmly at him and held out her arms and said, "Welcome to my home."

* * *

And that's it!! I got this chapter out a lot faster than usual! I hope you guys liked it! And once again I'm sorry for the cliffy! I seem to be into those lately. R&R please and thank you!!

Dawns out!


	12. A Time to Think

Chapter 11: A Time to Think

Wow this is one of my fastest updates ever!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed for last chapter and I hope you'll review again for this one! I love everyone's input and I try to use any ideas you give me and fix any mistakes you find!

Disclaimer: I still don't own DNA

* * *

Satoshi looked at the girl and said, "Excuse me for asking but who are you? And where am I?" he said.

The girl chuckled lightly, "I am Aura, and your in the world of this painting, my world." She said. Her voice was soft and had an ethereal sense to it, "And you are Satoshi Hikari."

Satoshi was surprised, "How do you kn…"

He was cut off by Aura, "I know many things Master Tamer." She said walking close to him, "For instance your growing friendship with your curse is hindered by the fact that you don't trust him." As she said this Aura had begun walking around Satoshi (like a lion circles its prey)

Satoshi didn't trust Aura and wanted to keep her in his sight so he turned with her.

Aura suddenly stopped and looked down at him. She was almost a head taller than Satoshi.

"Of course not trusting him is completely acceptable. Why would you be expected to trust someone so quickly, especially someone like him." Aura said then continued to pace around him.

"You're wrong, I do trust Krad." Satoshi said following her again, his eyes burned with defiance.

"I can see your heart little Hikari, you fear that Krad is just acting the way he is to complete the quest, then he'll go back to being the way he was." Aura said, her voice softened as she said it.

"No, I know he's changed, he's nothing like he use to be." Satoshi said defensively but his glare seemed to soften along with Aura's voice.

Aura continued, "Your scared he'll hurt you again next time he's angry." Her voice was deceptively sweet and caring.

Satoshi's glare faltered and his voice sounded unsure, "He wouldn't do that, not anymore."

Aura stopped again and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "But most of all, more than any of that you fear that he won't come here for you."

As soon as his eye contact was broken with her all of Satoshi's defenses flared up again, "Of course he'll come." He said furiously.

Aura backed up to stand in front of him again, "He's free now Satoshi, do you really think that Krad will give up his new freedom for you?" she asked.

"Yes! We still haven't completed our quest yet. If he leaves me that would mean that he really hasn't changed at all." Satoshi said. His voice started out as defiant as before but as he said it, it fell with his realization that Krad might not have changed.

Aura came close to him again then cupped his chin in her hand and tilted his face up towards hers, "You little tamer are trapped here and he is free to have your body all to himself, what use does he have for the quest?"

* * *

Krad opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he found a bump.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Good! Your up! We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up." Yumi said as she came into the room and saw Krad awake.

"What? Why?" Krad asked thoroughly confused.

"Don't you remember? My painting took Satoshi and soon after you passed out. Shadow says it's because the painting separated you two so fast it sent your body into shock." Yumi said coming over to him. She checked his forehead for a fever and found none.

As Yumi said it Krad's eyes lit up in remembrance. Satoshi had taken his hand off the painting and then suddenly he had been standing there instead of Satoshi.

Krad quickly checked to see if he could feel any trace of Satoshi and found none. "Where is the painting? You didn't leave it at school did you?" he asked Yumi.

"No I brought it back here." Yumi said.

"Am I at your house?" Krad asked.

"No your at Daisuke's, I thought you would have recognized this room, you stayed in it the entire time you were here." Yumi said.

'Great I'm here again, I better watch out for traps.' Krad thought. "Do you know what happened exactly?" Krad asked.

"Yes I asked Shadow, it turns out she tampered with my painting and put life into it." Yumi said with a grimace.

"So you didn't do it?" Krad asked.

"No, I had no idea what she was doing. She said that if I knew I wouldn't have let it happen, which is exactly what I would have done." Yumi said mentally throwing another glare at Shadow.

"Why?" Krad asked, "Cant you just go get him?"

Yumi sighed, "No, no one can get in except you, I tried Dark tried Daisuke tried and I even made Shadow try. It wouldn't let anyone in. And if Satoshi is stuck there too long he won't be able to come back." Yumi said.

"Wait you mean he'll be permanently trapped there?" Krad asked.

"Yes, so are you going to go?" Yumi asked looking at him hopefully.

Krad stood there for a second, "Go where?" he asked.

"Inside the painting of course, you're the only one who can." Yumi said.

"I…I…" Krad was really confused and he needed to think for a while, "I cant." He said finally.

Yumi looked at him in horror, "What do you mean you cant?" she asked.

"I mean I need some time to think Yumi, I'm finally free, no strings attached, do you just expect me to give that up without a thought?" Krad asked.

"Yes I do, I thought you and Satoshi were friends." Yumi said surprised at Krad's behavior.

"We are, but he'd have to be like a brother for me to just go jumping in paintings and giving up my freedom for him." Krad said.

"Krad." Yumi said.

"I'm sorry I have to go." He said then turned and left through the window.

Daisuke came in the room just as Krad was out of sight, "Yumi, where's Krad? I came to check on him." He asked.

"He left. He says he needs to think." Yumi said as she turned to face him. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"I hope he comes back." Daisuke said looking out the window.

* * *

It turns out there was much more to the tower than just a tower in Yumi's painting. The tower was actually part of four that were set at each corner of a castle. The castle was richly decorated and very large, even for a castle. Surrounding it was a large forest that stretched beyond even what you could see from the top of one of the towers.

Satoshi was currently sitting outside at the top of a marble staircase that lead from the castle out to the small clearing that separated it from the forest.

He was thinking about the conversation he had with Aura. He shuddered as he thought about when she had touched his chin. It had felt like just by her touching him she could drain away his will to leave. That added to what she said about Krad not needing him anymore troubled him the most out of what she had told him.

'She can't be right, Krad has to need me…right?' he thought. "I hope you come for me soon Krad." He whispered.

"I told you before he's not coming and even if he did he would only end up hurting you again." Aura said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Satoshi had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her come up behind him.

As soon as her hand touched him he jumped up before he could feel that terrible draining feeling. He turned around to face her and realized she wasn't there anymore, 'She's fast' he thought and looked from side to side to find her.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist and gently pulled him back. Aura set her head on his shoulder "Stay here with me Satoshi. I'll never hurt you, or abandon you like your friends have." She said.

Satoshi struggled to get out of her grasp, the draining feeling was back, stronger than it had been from just a touch, "My friends haven't abandoned me." He said.

Aura's grip stayed strong holding him in place, "They haven't come for you yet, even if Krad won't come don't you think Yumi or Daisuke would?"

"They may not be able to come, some pieces of art only accept certain people. And would you let go?" he said trying to keep his thoughts in order, they kept slipping out of his reach, the only things that seemed to stick in his mind were what Aura was saying.

"Even if they couldn't don't you think Yumi, with her personality, would have found a way by now?" Aura replied.

Satoshi had to gather his thoughts again, it was getting extremely hard for him to think, "Personally I think your keeping them out." Satoshi snapped.

"Well Yumi could make Krad come here." Aura said.

By now the draining was so bad it was making it very difficult for Satoshi to get his thoughts straight let alone even to think at all. But her words rang a bell in Satoshi's head, "No one can make Krad do anything, not even Yumi." Satoshi said, "And stop trying to fill my head with lies and doubt!" he finally broke free of her grasp. He staggered forward then turned towards her.

Aura looked saddened, "You'll see in time Master Hikari. All it takes is time." She walked past him towards the castle.

He mentally flinched as she passed by him, "Aura." He said suddenly.

Aura turned around, "Yes?"

"I want to go home, tell me how." Satoshi said giving her his best glare.

She smiled sweetly, "You can't, not on your own at least." She said, "Someone has to come here for you. And even if he comes its all up to you. If Krad comes and you don't want to leave he can't take you." After saying it she turned and headed back into the castle.

Once she was inside Satoshi let himself slump to the ground, "That was close, if I hadn't of gotten away from her in time, I might have given in." he said. He looked up into the sky, "Krad you better come soon I don't know how much more of this I can take." He said.

* * *

Krad flew far out of town. When he landed he was at the tower where he and Dark had fought over the Wedge of Time (episodes 23-24). He walked up the long staircase to a balcony that came off it about halfway up. (That part I added I have no idea if there even is a balcony there) Krad leaned on the rail looking out over the trees of the close by forest.

"I finally have what I've always wanted." He said letting it sink in, "but why does it feel so, wrong it's almost like something's missing."

His gaze fell to a small clearing where something glinted. The glint sparked his curiosity and he flew down to see what it was. When he landed he kneeled down next to the object and picked it up. It was a golden paint brush with a wing at the end.

"Satoshi must have dropped this after he finished fixing little Niwas painting." Krad said picking up the brush, **"Hey Satoshi."** He called out in his mind then remembered that Satoshi wasn't there anymore. "Oh right." He said.

One of his wings brushed his arm and Krad gently stroked it. The soft feathers reminded him of when he taught Satoshi how to fly properly.

Flashback:

Krad had just finished teaching Satoshi how to properly change places with him. Satoshi had been flying for five minutes when Krad realized that Satoshi was a terrible flyer, even worse than he was.

Suddenly Satoshi went into a steep dive.

"**Satoshi! What are you doing!! Are you trying to kill us!!"** Krad yelled as Satoshi fell further, if he didn't pull out of the dive soon he wouldn't be able to recover from the fall, **"Pull up! Pull up now!"** Krad barked.

Satoshi almost missed pulling out of the dive because he was so surprised by Krad's sudden outburst. But he managed to pull out of it in time and land safely on the ground.

Krad sighed, **"Before you take off again let me give you some pointers Satoshi."** He said.

"**I don't see what I was doing wrong Krad**." Satoshi said.

"**You need to know the rules of flying before you manage to kill us**." Krad said.

"**And who are you to tell me about how to fly? If I remember correctly you're not all that great yourself."** Satoshi said.

"**I've been doing it a lot longer than you, I have the right to fly sloppily if I want to." **Krad told him.

"**Fine what do I need to know?" **Satoshi asked.

Krad spent ten minutes coaching Satoshi in flying. **"Now, all I want you to do is to lift off."** Krad said.

Satoshi flew up into the air and hovered, **"Now what?"** he asked.

"**Try out some of the moves I explained to you, but don't take it too fast**." Krad said.

Satoshi rolled his eyes, **"I swear Krad sometimes you act like a mother." **Hemuttered and decided to try some loops. Though Satoshi soon found out that doing loop-de-loops slowly was a bad idea.

He flew up into the air and started tilting backwards to go into the loop. Because he was going slowly he didn't have enough speed to propel him through the rest of the loop and he started falling backward. "Ahh!" he yelled out and managed to flip in the air and land/fall on the ground.

Krad was cracking up. "When I said don't take it too fast I didn't mean fly slowly, I meant don't do too many at once." He said through his laugher.

"Oh shut up." Satoshi muttered but he was laughing as well.

End Flashback:

Krad chuckled to himself again, there had been more mess ups as well as that one but he still thought it was the funniest.

He quickly sobered though, "Satoshi really enjoyed flying." He said, "And we really did seem to be getting closer." He said then thought about Yumi's request to go save him, "But can I really give up my freedom now? With the way things are looking I don't think we'll ever be able to complete the quest, it's been weeks and Shadow hasn't even hinted that were making progress." He said.

"I don't think I can give this up." Krad said, "Not even for Satoshi." Then he remembered Yumi's face after he told her he wasn't going to go get Satoshi. "Dang it." Krad put his head in his hands, "I'm going to have to do the right thing aren't I." he asked himself out loud.

* * *

Satoshi was worn out. He had been battling Aura and her draining presence for what seemed like days but was only hours. Every time he turned she was there whispering and pointing out all of his flaws to him and she tried to get a hold of him every chance she got.

He just wanted to find a place where he could rest and get his jumbled mind in order. He made it out into the forest, so far she hadn't followed him there. He was hoping the peace and quiet of the trees would help rejuvenate him.

As soon as he stopped in a small clearing thin arms wrapped around his waist for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Immediately he started to struggle against her but his struggles were futile, it seemed to get harder and harder to fight her every time she touched him.

"Why are you always thinking of going home Satoshi? Stay here." She started, "If you stay with me you won't have to worry about anything."Aura said.

Her words were starting to get to Satoshi and his struggles lessened slightly, it would be good not to have to worry all the time.

"You won't have to worry about your father or about accidentally hurting your friends." Aura said.

Satoshi could feel his will slipping and he fought hard to keep a hold of it.

"And you especially won't have to worry about Krad." Aura whispered right into his ear.

He could feel himself giving in to her, her requests to stay, and the unspoken feeling of rest that came from her. "No. I can't." He said out loud to try and clear his foggy mind and he redoubled his efforts to get free.

Aura gently turned him to face her, "You'll be free Satoshi." She said then leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Satoshi couldn't tell if it was her words or the kiss that did it but he felt the last of his will slip out of his grasp, his eyes felt heavy and he couldn't think at all, "N… No I want…I want to… go home." He muttered then his eyes seemed to cloud over and he finally passed out.

She smiled wickedly, "Finally." She said then lifted the unconscious boy into her arms and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

"Krad!" Daisuke said startled as he saw Krad coming in to his house. It had been hours since Krad had left and he was worried he wouldn't come back.

Yumi hurried into the room, "You came back!" she said happily.

"Where's the painting?" Krad asked.

"Does that mean your going to get him?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I only hope he wants to see me when I get there." Krad said. On the way over the thought suddenly struck him that Satoshi might not want him to come. Even if he was trapped in the painting he was free from Krad there, which might be the better choice in Satoshi's eyes.

"In here" Yumi answered and led him into the kitchen where it was sitting on the table.

Emiko and Kosuke were in the room as well and looked surprised to see everyone coming in.

"Krad!" Emiko said not sure whether to be mad at him for leaving suddenly or happy he returned.

Krad smiled at everyone in the room and Yumi and Daisuke managed to smile back.

"Good luck Krad." Yumi said.

He nodded and jumped up flying into the painting.

* * *

And that's it! Next chapter will be the rescue! I'm sorry the chapter is so short but that's all I wanted for this chapter, the next one should be longer I promise! And my updates might start slowing down again because I finally have a job, its going to start taking up some of my typing time : ( But I'll try to keep the chapters coming! Oh and I know this seems random but I want to share it with you all! Did you know that in the anime Krad's belt actually has a picture of a sword on it? I realized when I re-watched episode 24 for some help with description of the tower and the paintbrush in this chapter. Go watch it and pay careful attention to Krad's belt buckle its there! And as always R&R!! Please and thank you.

Dawn's out!


	13. What Kind of Rescue is This?

Ch 12: What Kind of Rescue is This!?

Hey guys! Dawn here again to deliver you another wonderful chapter of A Thief and an Angel! There are some really important things coming up after this chapter so I thought I'd get you ready. I'll be posting another poll on my profile after the next chapter so make sure you go and vote because it means the difference between a sequel and no sequel for this fic! No the ending isn't coming soon I just want to have the poll up early because it seems to take a while to get good results on those things… And since its been a while since I actually posted my reviewers names I'm going to start up again so special thanks goes out again to Stormshadow13, Fireflower19, Naomi, , and Marium!OoO I forgot my best buddie!! Thankies Wolf from the moon you are my muse and I'm not sure how i could forget someone as awsome and amazing as you. You guys rock! And thank you to everyone who helped give me some ideas for this chapter! Without you I don't think it would ever have made it out of my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel if I did do you think I'd be sitting here making fanfiction? Nope I'd be writing a movie!!

* * *

Krad looked around him. The room was empty of people aside from him and it was the same tower Satoshi had first found himself in.

"No warm welcome? What kind of place is this?" Krad said jokingly to himself, and walked out of the room. He headed down a long flight of stairs and into a huge room.

"Satoshi!" Krad called out searching for him, his gaze went around the entire room as he looked for him.

The walls of the room were bare except for one exceptionally long window. The window opened out to a small area of green grass that was quickly engulfed by a huge forest. At the four corners of the room were doors identical to the one he had just come out of so Krad assumed that they all lead to towers.

Krad moved around the room searching for Satoshi, he examined every corner. When he was done he returned to the center of the room to look around again.

Suddenly a woman slowly appeared in front of him, "Where's Satoshi?" Krad asked her once she fully materialized.

"Wouldn't you like to know 'oh great Ice Demon.'" Aura said mockingly.

"Tell me where he is." Krad growled.

"Why don't we play a game!" Aura said clapping her hands together, "Every room you go into from here on will have a different game, if you can beat them all then you can have your tamer back, but if you can't manage to convince him to come back with you then you loose." She chirped.

"And what if I don't want to play your silly games?" Krad asked.

"Then you might as well go home now because that's the only way you're going to get your little Hikari back." Aura said, "Have fun." She said and waved to him. As she did she started to disappear.

"Wait! At least give me a hint as to where to find him!" Krad called at her.

"I don't think you need one, hunter." She said laughing as she faded completely out of sight.

* * *

"Yumi?" Daisuke asked turning to his friend, "What's going to happen if Krad can't get Satoshi back?"

"I don't know. " Yumi said.

"Satoshi will be trapped there." Shadow said materializing next to Yumi.

"You!" Yumi glared at her other half, "How could you do this?" she growled.

"Do what?" Shadow asked.

"How could you set up a trap for Satoshi?" Yumi burst out.

Daisuke backed away knowing it was a very bad idea to get mixed up in the fight that was about to come.

"This is why I haven't tried talking to you, I was hoping you would have cooled down by now." Shadow said.

"You were waiting for me to cool down?! How can I cool down! If Krad can't find Satoshi we'll never see him again!" Yumi snapped.

"I know Krad will find him, besides I had to do this, why can't you understand that?" Shadow asked.

"Because it puts both Satoshi and Krad in danger!" Yumi snapped, "I thought you cared about him!!"

"I do, much more than you now, but it's the only way for them to complete the quest and finally be free." Shadow said her eyes softened when she talked about Satoshi, she was extremely worried about him and the only thing keeping her from barging into the painting to get him was the fact that their quest revolved around Krad doing it alone.

"And risking Satoshi's life is going to do that? There has to have been some other way." Yumi snapped.

"There was no other way for us during our quest, don't you remember?" Shadow asked, "You risked your life as well as your freedom for me. It's the same for Satoshi and Krad."

"That was my choice! You didn't even give Satoshi choice in the matter!" Yumi snapped.

"Do you think he would have said no?" Shadow asked.

"No but that's beside the point." Yumi replied.

"Yumi, I understand you're worried, but have a little faith, do you think I would give them a task that's impossible? I want to see Satoshi again, even more than you do." Shadow asked.

"I do but it... its just that…" Yumi said softly as she tried to hold back tears, "I don't want it to end the same way it did for us, as a bittersweet victory." She said as the tears started falling. Their quest had been unlike any other and it had left its scars, both physically and emotionally.

"It won't." Shadow said, "I made sure not to make that mistake again."

Yumi looked at Shadow, "You better have." She said then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Daisuke realized it was ok again and moved closer, "Um Yumi? What was your quest?" he asked.

Yumi turned startled towards Daisuke, "Oh, um I'd rather not say if that's ok, its not the pleasantest of memories, maybe one day I'll tell you and Sato." She said.

Daisuke nodded, "Ok. I'll wait for that day then." He smiled.

* * *

"Mmmwha?" Satoshi mumbled as he sat up. He found himself in a bed in a small room.

The room was sparsely decorated with a small nightstand next to the bed and a tall lamp stood at the opposite end of the room. The walls were bare except for a blank painting on the right wall. Next to the painting was a small window that looked out into the forest. The door was opposite the bed and it had no handle.

He slid out of the bed and stood up looking around, "Where am I?" he asked out loud. He tried to remember how he had gotten to the room and where he was but all the memories kept slipping away. Suddenly he felt a pulse, it was like the entire world shifted for one second then it faded away.

He looked out the window and said, "Someone came here… It's someone I think I have to find." He said, "But who is it? And why do they feel so important?" he asked.

Satoshi started walking towards the door when it opened and Aura walked in.

"Aura!" he said surprised.

"What are you doing up little one?" she asked her voice laced with sweetness.

"I uh." Satoshi said but couldn't find a response.

"You should be resting." She said coming over to him.

"I can't, there's someone here, I have to…" Satoshi started to say but Aura cut him off.

"Don't worry about him, he has nothing to do with you." She said.

"No you're wrong, I feel like he's important somehow." Satoshi said. He had been trying all this time to figure out who the person was but the only person he seemed to remember was Aura…

"Of course he's important, everyone is important in some way." Aura laughed.

"No, he" Satoshi said then suddenly his head jerked up, he felt like someone called his name, "Krad!" he said with realization, "He's here! He came." As he said this Satoshi's memories started to return.

Aura glared slightly, why had that stupid angel had to have called Satoshi? Though she could use this to her advantage… She quickly changed her look back to one of kindness before Satoshi could notice.

"Why do you sound happy?" she asked.

Satoshi looked at her confused.

"He's the one that hurt you for so long, all he has ever done is cause you pain, so why are you happy he's here?" she asked, "He probably came to hurt you again." She said.

Suddenly the memories that were returning to Satoshi started to be all the ones of times when Krad had hurt him and not any of the good memories. He started to look worried.

"Its better if you stay here, I'll keep you safe all you have to do is rest." Aura said moving Satoshi back towards the bed.

Satoshi nodded and let himself be moved, Aura was right Krad was evil… right? He laid back down confused.

"Just rest when you wake up again everything will be sorted out." Aura whispered to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Satoshi suddenly felt very drowsy and his eyes closed without a second thought.

"Now I can go take care of _him_." Aura said leaving the room.

(if any of you are wondering theses three scenes happen about the same time as each other, this one moves into the end of the first one…)

* * *

Krad scowled and looked around him, "If I were a creepy evil lady where would I hide a hostage?" he asked himself.

His eyes rested on the far door, "There." He smiled, "It would be in the room that's hardest to get to."

Krad headed purposefully toward the door but stopped when he spotted something glinting on the ground, he leaned down and picked it up. It looked like a golden piece of a puzzle.

"What is this?" he asked then shrugged, "It could come in handy, whatever it is." He put the piece in his pocket.

He headed through the door and up the flight of stairs, so far this was exactly the same as when he had come down from the first room, just opposite.

He exited out into a much larger room. The room seemed to be completely empty.

"Now what? I thought there was suppose to be some sort of game." He said.

"There is, I'm going to tell you the rules first." Aura's voice echoed through the room.

"Great now you're a disembodied voice, what else can you do?" Krad muttered.

If Aura heard his remark she chose to ignore it and started the explanation, "This room will be ever-changing, if you can reach the door at the end and touch the knob the game will be over, just remember even if it is an illusion the danger is real."

As soon as Aura's voice faded the room turned pitch black and Krad immediately fell into a fighting stance.

When the darkness faded and light returned Krad found himself standing at the edge of a cliff, across a wide expanse was another cliff and the door he was suppose to reach. Between the two cliffs was a wide rushing river at the bottom of a perilous fall.

"This will be easy, all I have to do is fly across." Krad said and went to flare his wings, then he realized his wings had disappeared, "Where? What?" he asked. 'This must be part of the game.' He thought then looked back down across the cliffs to figure out a way to get across.

Instead of there being an empty expanse there was now a rickety rope bridge connecting the two cliffs.

"I had better not take my eyes off this or it will probably disappear." He muttered and started to cross the bridge.

Krad had made it halfway across when he looked down, there was now solid ground underneath his feet and ahead of him was the door. All he had to do was cross over a pit of… plastic balls? Weren't those the things little kids played in?

Krad shrugged and headed into them. He waded his way almost to the end of the balls then started falling, everything had changed again. This time he was surrounded by four walls of rocks. He hurriedly grabbed onto one of the stones and started pulling himself up.

On his way up the wall he found a hole big enough for his hand to fit through. Against his better judgment he reached in and felt around for a minute. His hand touched something and he grabbed it. He pulled it out and examined it, it was another golden piece.

"These have to mean something…" he said, "I better keep a look out for them in all the rooms I enter." Then he made it the rest of the way up the wall.

When Krad pulled himself out of the hole he found himself at the door. He quickly touched the handle and the room flashed empty again.

He was standing in front of the door still and went through it. He entered into a small room with only one door. The door had no handle but the front of it had an indent in the shape of a triangle in it.

"What the?" Krad asked and reached out to touch the door. When he did he felt a familiar presence behind it. "Satoshi!" Krad said and started pushing on the door.

"You can't get in, not yet at least." Aura's voice came again, "You have to gather all the puzzle pieces." She said.

"You mean these?" Krad asked pulling out one of the pieces.

"Ah I see you found one! Yes I mean those, there are five pieces in all. Once you find them all come back here and put them in the indent then you can go in and try to convince your Tamer to come back with you." Aura said.

"Oh and don't worry about repeating games once you've beat a room you won't have to play the game again." Aura's voice said.

"Good to know." Krad muttered and left the room he headed back down to the room with the four doors. When he got in he found the room crisscrossed with lasers.

"Great, now I get to play phantom thief." Krad muttered.

He looked around and found that there was a large platform in the middle of the room. He ducked and weaved in and around the lasers to the center. When he got there he found a switch that turned off the lasers.

"I've already found the piece for this room, so I can just move on." He said then headed to the door next to the one he had just come out of.

After heading up the stairs he headed into the next room. There he found himself inside of a giant hedge maze.

"Really?" Krad asked.

"Aww do you not like mazes?" Aura's voice came tauntingly, "You could always just turn around and leave." She said.

"Not a chance." Krad muttered and started through the maze. There weren't any splits for a while and when he finally came up to the first one Krad stopped for a moment, "How am I going to mark my way if I make a mistake?" he wondered.

He tore off a twig from part of the bush and dragged it in the ground. When the mark didn't disappear he smiled and headed down the left fork.

He came up to another split and marked the ground with two lines, and headed to the left again. The next split had a single line marked into the ground so Krad took the left but instead of going left when he got to the two lines he went right.

He went around this way for a while and finally made it to the middle. When he started marking in the ground he found another piece of the puzzle buried. "Three down two to go." He said pocketing the piece.

After what seemed like ages Krad finally found himself at the end of the maze. When he exited it the room flashed and he found himself in a tiny room with only the door he had come from.

After going back down to the middle room again Krad chose the door directly opposite of the one he came out of. The room he reached after going up the stair case was empty except for a banana peel in the floor. Krad bent down and picked it up.

"What is this doing here?" he asked lifting it up close to his face to inspect it further.

The banana peel suddenly started to melt and emit a green gas. Krad dropped it fast but was a little too late and he accidentally breathed in some of the gas and passed out.

When he woke up he found himself in a cave. He stood up and looked around, the cave was spacious. The ground he was standing on seemed firm enough. He took a few steps forward and stopped. The solid ground suddenly changed into what looked like a web.

Krad pulled out a white feather and held it forward, it started to glow and the light revealed that most of the cave was covered in the webbing. It crisscrossed across the middle of the room making it look almost impassible.

Krad looked at it, "Don't tell me, the puzzle piece is in there." He said shaking his head, "Man this is going to be a pain in the…" he was cut off by a loud roar that suddenly sounded throughout the room.

Krad looked around him quickly and then looked up. When he did he spotted two red beady eyes looking down at him. "Uh oh." He said and started running across the web, it turns out it wasn't very sticky so he could run easily across, of course that means the monster could move across it easily too…

As soon as Krad started running the monster jumped down from the ceiling and flipped over and started chasing after Krad.

He turned to look at it the light from his feather revealed that it was a giant spider.

"Why did it have to be a giant spider? Why why why?" Krad said as he was running, "I'm getting chased by the one thing I've always hated and it just has to be giant." He said.(yes Krad is scared of spiders especially giant ones, I mean who wouldn't be sacred of a giant eight legged bug chasing you?)

He made it into the maze of webs halfway across the room and ran straight in. He had to push web away as he went in but he was hoping it would slow down the spider just a little.

He almost ran all the way through the web when he had to double back after seeing the next piece of the puzzle. He stopped and grabbed it out of the tangle of web it was stuck in.

When he stopped it gave the spider time to catch up with him. As Krad grabbed the piece the spider snapped down. Krad moved his hand just in time to keep it away from the spider.

Krad started to run off again but tripped in a clump of web he fell down and turned over on his back. The spider loomed over him with venom dripping from its fangs.

"Get away!!" Krad yelled and shot off a bolt of white magic at it. The magic sent the spider flying and Krad stood up untangling his leg from the webbing. "Why didn't I try that sooner?" he wondered and made his way out of the web and to the other end of the cave. Once he stepped back onto firm ground the room flashed and he found himself back in the one he had found the banana peel in.

Krad reached up and touched his hair, "Crap I still have webbing in it!" he muttered and started to remove the web from his hair, he finally got tired of pulling it and his hair and used his magic to remove it.

After he finished cleaning out his hair he headed down and back into the center room from there he went back into the room he had first found himself in when he came here, "This is the last room." He said.

"Good job, now are you ready for the game?" Aura's voice echoed through the room. As soon as her voice faded the room flashed again and Krad found himself holding a small gem, it looked extremely breakable.

"Here's your challenge, you have to keep that gem from breaking for five minutes starting now." Aura's voice said again.

* * *

Once Aura finished telling Krad the last game she waved her hand. The water that was hovering in front of her faded from the scene of Krad in her room and fell back down into the bowl under it.

"He's bound to find the last piece." She said, "He'll do anything to get his precious tamer back…" she mumbled and looked over at Satoshi who was fast asleep in the bed.

She moved away from the nightstand and closer to Satoshi. "Now all that's left to do is convince him that little Satoshi wants to stay." She gently brushed her hand against Satoshi's cheek, "And then I get to keep you all to myself." She whispered.

After a moment she shook his shoulder, "Satoshi, wake up."

He mumbled and turned over.

"Come on you need to wake up, I know its early and you need more time to sleep but I need you up." Aura said.

Satoshi mumbled again but this time he sat up, "Aura? What are you doing here?" he asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I need your help." She told him.

"Why, what for?" he asked.

"Do you remember earlier when I told you everything would be sorted out? Well there's been some complications and I'm going to need your help." She said.

"You mean getting rid of Krad?" Satoshi asked.

"Yes, I need to help convince him that you really want to stay here with me." Aura said.

"But Krad, he's here, that means…" Satoshi said, he was really confused, Aura kept saying awful things about Krad but for some reason Satoshi felt that he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be…

"Satoshi, Krad isn't here for any good reason, he's here to hurt you don't you remember?" she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Satoshi hated it when she touched him, it just felt so wrong, and he never could think straight when she did it either, "That's what you keep saying but he hasn't yet." Satoshi said.

"That's because I've been keeping him away from you, but now he has the chance to get here and I can't stop him." Aura said.

Satoshi shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, "I uh.." he couldn't even think of an answer.

"Just relax, I'm here, all you have to do is answer me when I ask you a question when Krad comes ok?" Aura told him.

Satoshi just nodded his head.

* * *

Krad looked around, he was in a museum. "Ahh the irony." He said and started wandering around, "Five minutes shouldn't be too bad…"

"There he is! Get him!!" a voice bellowed from behind him. Krad turned and found a squad of police officers running towards him. He turned around and started running through the rooms.

After a while Krad realized he had outrun the police officers and he stopped panting. "Ok five minutes might be harder than I thought." He said.

He heard a squeak and turned to find a monkey sitting on one of the display cases.

"I don't even want to know…" Krad muttered.

The monkey jumped at him and grabbed the gem out of Krad's hands.

"Give that back!" Krad said and chased after the monkey. The monkey jumped through the room and made it to the window.

"Don't even think about it." Krad told the monkey.

The monkey just smiled at Krad and opened up the window. He held the gem out over the edge of the window.

'Why do I have a felling were very high up in this building?' Krad thought, "Don't." he told the monkey.

The monkey just nodded his head and then dropped the gem.

"No!!" Krad yelled and jumped out the window after it. He grabbed the gem in mid air and then found he had wings again, "Now they come back…" he muttered and pulled up out of his fall. He hovered in the air for a few seconds and then the room flashed again. He was now standing back in the original room holding the last piece of the puzzle instead of the gem.

Krad sighed and headed back to the middle room then he went to the one with the door.

When he reached the door he placed each piece of the puzzle into the indent. Once he finished it glowed and the door swung open.

Krad walked into the room and found Aura standing in the middle of the room Satoshi was standing in front of her and she had her arms wrapped around him possessively. His eyes were clouded and he jumped when Krad entered the room.

Krad glared at Aura, "Let him go." He growled.

"He's not going anywhere unless he decides to go back with you, and I don't think he's going to be making that decision anytime soon." Aura laughed.

"Satoshi." Krad said gently.

Satoshi flinched slightly at Krad's voice.

Krad seemed hurt by the flinch but continued, "I'm here to get you Satoshi, I want you to come home with me." He said.

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Because I care about you, you're like a little brother to me." Krad replied.

"He's lying Satoshi, all he wants to do is hurt you." Aura whispered.

"But, he… he came for me." Satoshi said, those words rung a bell in his head, "You said he wouldn't, you said he didn't care." He told Aura.

"I was wrong, he did come but he didn't come because he cares about you." Aura said.

"Now you're the one who's lying, of course I care about Satoshi." Krad said, "Satoshi don't listen to her, she only wants to keep you trapped here." He said.

"What about my friends." Satoshi said suddenly, images of Yumi and Daisuke had popped into his head while Krad and Aura were arguing.

"They miss you too, and their very worried about you." Krad said, "Daisuke, Yumi, Shadow, and even Dark want you back." He said.

"They do?" Satoshi asked, the cloud in his eyes was fading.

"Yes, they all tried to come here for you but they couldn't, and Yumi even tried to make me come." Krad answered.

Satoshi looked up at Aura, "They do care, you said they didn't." he said his memories were coming back and he was starting to think clearly again, was it because Krad was here?

"Satoshi." Aura started.

"No, don't just tell me lies, I want to go home." Satoshi said.

"You are home." Aura replied.

"No I want to go back to my real home, with Krad and all my friends." Satoshi said starting to struggle against Aura's grip his eyes had now completely cleared and he was able to think stright.

"You cant, you cant leave me." Aura said.

"You said I could, now let go of me." Satoshi said breaking her hold on him. He staggered forward into Krad who caught him gently.

"Thanks." Satoshi said looking up at Krad.

Krad smiled down and then looked back up at Aura.

She was seething with anger. Satoshi turned to look as well.

Aura started glowing a violent red color, "I will not let you leave me." She growled and hurled a bolt of red magic at Satoshi and Krad.

Krad countered hers with a bolt of his own magic. "Satoshi get behind me." He said.

Satoshi nodded and moved behind Krad.

Aura growled and shot off a volley of magical attacks at them. Krad countered them all easily and then shot off a bolt of lightning at her. Aura dodged it and suddenly started running towards them.

Satoshi pushed Krad out of the way as he moved away from her attack. She stopped a few steps away from them and turned to face them again.

Krad had formed a large ball of magic while she was running at them and now he shot it off at her. The orb of magic hit her dead on and there was a great flash. When it faded Aura was nowhere to be seen.

"I hope that's the last of her." Satoshi said.

"It s should be." Krad said, "There was enough magic in that blast to have beat even Dark."

Satoshi turned to face Krad, "I wasn't sure if you were going to come." He said.

"Neither was I, until I realized how much I actually missed you." Krad said.

"Well I'm glad you came." Satoshi said.

"I am too, I'd rather you be stuck with me than some possessively sadistic homicidal chick." Krad said.

"Well there's not much difference between the two." Satoshi joked.

Krad gave Satoshi his best 'hurt' look, "Ouch and after all I went through to save you this is how you repay me? Maybe I should just leave you here." He said.

"What kind of rescue was that anyway? I had to figure half of it out myself." Satoshi said.

Krad just looked at Satoshi, "You know I'm really considering leaving you behind." He said.

"Yumi and Shadow might end up killing you if you leave me." Satoshi said.

"There's a chance they won't." Krad replied.

"The question is; is that a chance your willing to take?" Satoshi asked.

Krad's eye twitched, "You have a point, lets figure out how to get out of here." He said.

"You don't know?" Satoshi asked.

"Cut me some slack, this is my first rescue ever, and it just happens to be my first trip inside a painting also." Krad said.

Satoshi sighed and looked around, the blank painting now had a scene of a kitchen on it.

"Hey Krad, look the paintings changed. Did you guys put Yumi's painting in a kitchen?" Satoshi said.

"Yes." Krad said and looked at the painting, "I guess we just go through that to get back." He said.

"I guess so." Satoshi said.

* * *

And that's the end! Yhay! Another chapter finished! I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me any and all thoughts on this chapter! I worked hard and want to know if it was good or a bust! Schools going to be starting next week for me so the updates might get a little further apart. I'm really sorry! But I'll try to get them out as fast as I can! I'm posting a poll along with the **next** chapter so keep an eye out for it! As always thanks for reading and R&R!!

~Dawn's out!


	14. The Past

Chapter 13 The Past

Hey guys! I'm finally done with SAT studying so its time for the next chappie!!! *Dances* but first I'd like to thank all my awesomeness reviewers! Thanks goes out to: Fireflower19, Your Blackened Wings, Kurisuta, Marium, and Stormshadow13 and ! If I left any of you out then please tell me and I'll add you in! I tend to forget reviewers, because usually when I finish the chapter it's a long time after I typed this part…

Disclaimer: Take a look at the first 12 chapters cuz I'm tired of putting this here…

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked her other half, who was walking out of the room.

Shadow stopped and turned, "I need to pick something up, I'll be right back." She said.

"You're not going to wait for Satoshi and Krad?" Daisuke asked.

"It won't take that long I promise." Shadow smiled and left.

"Where do you think she's going?" Daisuke asked.

"Probably to pick up the Tri Angulas Staff, and the Serpents Tale." Yumi shrugged.

"Does that mean that Shadow thinks Krad's quest is almost complete?" he asked.

"She doesn't even have to think about it, she knows it." Yumi replied.

"I hope they get back soon." Daisuke said and turned towards the table with the painting sitting on it.

"Yha." Yumi said turning with him.

Suddenly there was a great flash of light. When it faded Satoshi was standing next to the table in front of them, he looked a little off balance from suddenly being back in their world but stayed standing.

"SATO!!!" Yumi cried happily running over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Umm Yumi you might want to ease off the tight hug, I don't think Satoshi can breath." Daisuke pointed out. Satoshi did look a little squeezed.

"Opps, sorry." Yumi said and let go of him. She took a step back and smiled, "I knew you'd make it back."

Emiko walked into the room to check on how things were going and let out a mixed gasp of surprise and joy when she spotted Satoshi. "Oh! I'm so happy your ok!" she squealed as she pulled him into a hug. She suddenly let go and started checking him over for injuries, "Your not hurt are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Satoshi said, a little embarrassed at all the attention he was getting, "So now what?" he asked when Emiko had finished checking him.

"We wait for Shadow to get back." Yumi shrugged.

"Where did she go?" Satoshi asked surprised, he had hoped she would be there waiting along with the rest of them.

"Yumi says she went to pick up the Serpents Tale and the Angelus Staff." Daisuke answered.

"What for?" Satoshi asked, he couldn't figure out why Shadow would need to get those, they were for the end of the quests, unless…

"If you can't figure that out then you'll just have to wait for Shadow to get back." Yumi told him.

"Or he could find out now." They all turned to the door where Shadow was now standing holding the book and staff.

The last of the orbs on the staff was glowing faintly and as Shadow started to move towards Satoshi it steadily grew brighter. Shadow stopped inches from Satoshi, the orb was now glowing as bright as the others.

"Satoshi! Look, the staff did the same thing when Dark completed his quest, which must mean Krad's is over too!" Daisuke said excitedly.

"Yes it does." Shadow said smiling at everyone, but her smile was directed more at Satoshi than anyone. Satoshi in turn was blushing so slightly it was barely noticeable.

Yumi and Emiko spotted the direction of the smile and exchanged glances. Yumi nodded once. Each of them grabbed one of Daisuke's arms and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked surprised at the suddenness of their dragging him, he had no idea why they would need to leave the room.

"**Can't you see they need some **_**alone**_** time?"** Dark snickered.

"Some what?!" Daisuke almost shouted in surprise as he was dragged through the door.

Yumi shut the door and both her and Emiko abandoned him to crouch by the door with their ears up against the wood.

"I'm sorry." Shadow said suddenly.

Satoshi looked at her in surprise, "For what?" he asked.

"The painting, it was my fault you got trapped there." She said guiltily.

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"I knew it would prove Krad had changed, but something Yumi said earlier hit hard with me, I didn't ask you or even think about your feelings towards being stuck in there." She said.

"Shadow, I would have said yes anyway." Satoshi said gently, he walked closer to her and tentatively grasped her hand in his, "You don't need to feel sorry about anything, it helped to complete the quest, something I thought was never going to happen." He squeezed her hand as he said it.

Shadow smiled, "That's what I told Yumi." She said, "How was it?" she asked curiously, "It seemed like it took Krad a while to find you."

"It did, he had to make it past all of Aura's traps." Satoshi said.

"Aura? There was someone else there?" Shadow said surprised, when she was giving the painting magic she had made sure that it would be empty, so there would be nothing there to hurt Satoshi or prevent him from leaving.

"She was the one who trapped me there." Satoshi said.

"What did she look like?" Shadow asked anxious and she started to pace in the room.

"Just like the girl on Yumi's painting." Satoshi answered now getting a little worried, what could be bothering Shadow so much, she was the one who brought the painting to life, didn't she know that would bring the girl on it to life too?

"It couldn't be her, but…" Shadow mumbled to herself, "How did she act?" she asked.

"She was…"Satoshi stopped to find the right words, "deceiving and persuasive." He finally answered, "And very possessive." He shuddered remembering the confrontation between Krad and Aura.

This information seemed to make Shadow even more worried, she started pacing faster and mumbled more, Satoshi only picked up a few lines of what she was saying, "…Could it be her?...why now?...how did she do it?... she should be dead, but the name, and the personality…"

"Shadow what's wrong? Why are you so worried?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong." Shadow said trying to sound clam.

"Your lying, there's defiantly something wrong, I know." Satoshi said.

"How would you know?" Shadow asked trying to get him at least a little off the topic of her being worried.

"You always look down and to the left when you lie and you just did that." Satoshi said.

That should have surprised Shadow but she was so wrapped up in thoughts about Aura she didn't notice, "Well its fine there's nothing wrong." She told him.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her middle and stopped her from her pacing, Satoshi pulled Shadow close to him.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you so much I want you to know that I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" Shadow said stunned.

"I'll protect you, I promise." Satoshi repeated.

Shadow was completely at a loss for words but she wouldn't have been able to reply if she could because the door suddenly burst open and Daisuke, Yumi, and Emiko came rolling through.

Satoshi and Shadow jumped apart and looked down at the tangled mass of their friends.

It took a minute but eventually Yumi, Daisuke, and Emiko managed to untangle themselves. Daisuke sat on the floor rubbing his head, "Oww." He mumbled.

"That's not all that's going to be hurting if you guys don't start explaining." Shadow glared, no matter how reliving it had been for them to interrupt she was mad that they had been ease dropping.

"I tripped and fell over Yumi and Emiko." Daisuke said innocently, he had only been trying to get around them as they were listening in on the conversation.

Shadow didn't seem to believe him and was about to say something when Satoshi spoke up, "Well that would be like Daisuke, tripping over something in the floor."

"Hey! We weren't just something!" Yumi said indignantly.

"Are you saying they weren't ease dropping on us?" Shadow asked Satoshi.

"I only pointed out that Daisuke has a habit of tripping over things that are in places they shouldn't be." Satoshi said.

Daisuke looked back and fourth between Shadow and Satoshi and caught on to what was going on, he felt bad about being used to prove that Yumi and Emiko had really been ease dropping but he let it go on because he though that if he said anything now he would only dig the hole deeper.

Both Emiko and Yumi were pouting, they had caught on as well, "Well if you insist we were listening, but just to make sure things didn't go too far." Emiko said.

Satoshi and Shadows cheeks seemed to turn almost red instantaneously.

"We didn't…" "We weren't going to…" they both were talking at the same time trying to explain the situation, "Nothing Happened!" they finally said together.

Yumi, Daisuke, and Emiko burst into a fit of laughs.

"**Yes but something was about to."** Krad muttered.

Satoshi blushed even more at Krad's statement.

"If you could see how red your faces are you'd probably be laughing." Yumi told them.

Shadow and Satoshi looked at each other and started laughing as well.

Once all the laughter had died down and everyone was able to regain their composure Daisuke spoke up, "So now what?" he asked.

"Well the first thing we need to do is have Dark and Krad regain their memories, the Serpents Tale will help with that, and then you all will be able to be separated." Shadow answered.

"Cool." Daisuke said.

"Their memories will return easier if Dark and Krad are in control." Yumi said.

Daisuke and Satoshi nodded and soon Dark and Krad were standing in their place.

"Will you two come over here please?" Shadow beckoned. Krad and Dark moved closer to Shadow and she positioned them each so they would be a point in a triangle.

"Krad will you hold this?" she asked handing him the Serpents Tale.

Nodded and took the book from her.

"Hold it steady please." Shadow said then tapped the book three times with the top of the staff.

Slowly the Snake on the book started to unravel itself from around the silver key it guarded. It lifted the key in its tail and slithered towards the amulet in the center. When it reached the amulet the snake tapped the key on the stone once the swallowed the key. After swallowing it the snake curled back around the amulet and stopped moving. The amulet glowed softly and an opening appeared in the center of the amulet.

Dark whistled and Krad stared at the book he was holding.

"Ok, please set the book down between us." Shadow said.

Krad complied and set the book down then moved back to where Shadow had put him.

Shadow placed the end of the staff in the newly opened hole in the book and one by one the orbs on the staff faded down into the book. Once the last one faded Shadow pulled the staff out and stood back.

The book started to glow and then there was an audible click as the latch was released. It's cover suddenly burst open with a flash of blinding light.

* * *

_The last rays of sunlight were slipping away as Dark landed next to Krad. He sat down next to his other half on the edge of a balcony. _

_The balcony was part of a huge mansion that overlooked a forest. The mansion was made of all white stone and had at least six chimneys sticking out of its black roof. The roof extended out over the front of the house and was held up by a series of stone pillars. Windows decorated each side of the house and in the center above the front door was a beautiful stain glass window of a gold and white cross. The front yard was an expansive garden that centered around a huge fountain. _

"_I heard that the Hikari have started a new project? What is it this time Krad?" Dark asked._

"_A guardian." Krad answered simply._

"_A guardian? What for?" Dark asked curious._

"_To protect __it__." Krad told him, "Apparently they believe it needs a protector." _

"_And we're not good enough?" Dark asked._

"_For the time we're not here Dark." Krad turned to his other half, "Or do you think they would risk loosing their greatest creation?" he asked._

_Dark scoffed, "Greatest mistake if you ask me, it didn't even turn out right, it was suppose to be one not two living artworks." _

"_They want to make it… like us." Krad said suddenly._

"_They what!" Dark said._

"_They want to give it life." Krad said simply._

"_What do they think there doing! Shouldn't they have learned from their grandparents not to play god?" Dark said furiously. _

"_There's no point in getting mad, its almost complete." Krad said._

"_Do they at least have a family chosen to be its Tamers?" Dark asked, "Or have they lost enough of their minds to think it won't need controlling?" _

"_Seles Kimora volunteered to do it." Krad answered, "Not a bad choice if you think about it, the Kimora's are close friends with both the Niwas and the Hikaris." Krad said._

"_Is Shino the one creating it?" Dark asked._

"_No, the creator isn't actually from the Hikari family, she's a very talented artist from anther family close to the Hikaris." Krad answered._

"_But only members of the Hikari family can even have a hope of giving life to a painting." Dark said confused. _

"_It was the artists idea to create it, and Shino liked the idea so he agreed to give it life after its completed." Krad shook his head, he was very unhappy with his tamers decision, why couldn't he see that this was a bad idea, creating another angel, no monster. Even if it was for protection it was still a bad idea, he and Dark should never have been created in the first place and now they wanted to make anther one? _

_Dark shook his head as well, "Its only been 40 years and they already want to repeat the mistakes of the past, don't humans ever learn?"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Dark was admiring his most recently acquired artwork, stolen by him of course, when Krad came bursting into his room._

"_Its finished!" he said out of breath. _

_Dark spun around to face his other half, "And?" he asked._

"_They're going to give it life as soon as I get back, that's why I came up here." Krad answered._

"_I'm coming." Dark said. _

_Krad nodded and led him down to the room where they had been created, it was dark and damp, almost like a dungeon. _

_A woman with long flowing silver/white hair stood talking to Shino's father, off to the side standing somewhat in the shadows was a girl with light violet, almost white hair, it was cut shoulder length and hung straight, she wore a simple long white dress that brushed her ankles and almost hid her feet._

_The woman wore a fancy dress that was emerald green and made of what looked like silk and satin, she turned to face them as they came in, her eyes were a deep red that made them look almost like rubies. _

"_So the angels have arrived, can we start then?" she asked her gaze lingered on Krad a bit longer than it should have. _

_Shino's father turned around to face them he had the distinctive Hikari blue hair and the forget-me-not blue eyes. He wore a brown suit and smiled warmly at the two angels, "Dark, I'm glad you decided to come, I was worried that you wouldn't want to see this." He said. _

_While he had been addressing Dark, Krad had given control back to Shino. His hair was chestnut brown, like his mothers and his eyes were mostly brown with slivers of blue in them. _

"_Are you ready?" his father asked. _

_Shino nodded._

_The woman brought forth a small statue of a woman with her head resting on her folded hands in prayer, she had wings folded behind her and a sword lay at her feet._

_All three men gasped in surprise at the beautiful statue._

"_I call it The Guardians Prayer." The woman said smiling. She set the statue on a table in the middle of where the group had gathered. _

_Shino and his father moved over to the table and stood across from each other. Each Hikairi held out a hand over the statue and they slowly started chanting. _

_As the chanting escalated the statue started faintly glowing. Its glow grew brighter and brighter until the chanting reached its climax. _

_Finally the chanting stopped and both Hikari's stepped tiredly away from the statue. Shino's father waved Seles over to the statue. _

_When she stepped out of the shadows you could see her eye's clearly, they were just a few shades darker than her hair was. _

_She timidly walked towards the statue but stopped suddenly when the statues glow started to fade from the bottom up until all that was left of the glow was gathered at the top in a small sphere of light. _

_The sphere hovered gently above the statue and grew in size, it expanded out and up until it was in the silhouette of a winged figure, the figure was almost transparent and it wrapped itself up into a ball with its wings wrapping around it almost protectively. The figure turned back into an orb of light._

_Seles started back towards it even more tentatively than before and finally stopped right in front of it. _

_She gently touched the orb and then sensing what she needed to do, she reached out and pulled it gently into her hands. _

_Everyone in the room watched in anticipation as she pulled the orb close to her. It slowly faded into her body. Once all traces of the previous light had vanished she let out a cry of surprise and collapsed into a heap at the foot of the table. _

"_Seles!" Shino cried out and ran over to her. He kneeled by her and pulled her gently into his lap, she was burning up with a fever and her breath came in quick ragged gasps. _

"_What's wrong with her?" he demanded towards his father who could only shrug._

_Dark was now by his side, "Her body is trying to adjust to the artwork." He answered. _

"_Will she be ok?" Shino asked looking at the thief. _

"_She should be fine with some rest, but we'll have to watch her to make sure nothing goes wrong, it would be best for you to switch with Krad, so he can help if needed." Dark said._

_Shino nodded and let Dark lift Seles from his grasp then he gave Krad control and they took her to a room upstairs where she could rest._

_

* * *

  
_

_Seles woke up almost a day later. She sat up wearily and felt a small resistance to her moving, she looked down to see Krad laying halfway on the bed and halfway in a chair, he was sound asleep but stirred when she moved. _

_He lifted his head and shot up when he saw her awake. _

"_Seles! How are you feeling?" he asked wiping sleep from his eyes._

"_Fine." She said quietly._

"_Have you met Guardians Prayer yet?" Krad asked. _

_Seles looked confused for a moment, "Guardians Prayer?" she asked. _

"_The statue." Krad clarified. _

"_Oh, yes, in a dream." Seles replied, "Though she said her name was Shadow."_

"_Well I didn't expect her to keep Guardians Prayer." Krad smiled, "May I meet her?" he asked. _

_Seles nodded but wasn't sure what to do, I mean she had never had anything like this before…_

_Krad chuckled, "Confused?" he asked._

_She silently nodded._

"_Let me explain." Krad said._

_Over the course of a few weeks Krad and Dark both taught Shadow and Seles everything they knew, both Shadow and Seles learned quickly._

_Krad and Shadow seemed to grow pretty close in all the time they spent together and they spent a lot of time alone. _

"_So teach me how you did that cool spiral thing." Shadow said cheerfully to Krad. _

"_That's my secret technique, if I taught it too you it wouldn't be secret anymore." Krad teased. _

"_Krad! That's not fair." Shadow pouted. _

"_I know." Krad smiled. _

"_Meany." Shadow said landing on the grass of the field they were flying over. _

_Krad landed next to her, "If it helps Shino agrees with you." He smiled._

"_It doesn't." Shadow said._

_As they sat down on the grass Krad asked, "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be able to do this without the input of our Tamers?" _

"_Back to this are we?" Shadow asked good naturedly, they often had conversations about what they would do if they weren't attached to Tamers. _

"_Yes." Krad sighed, "I want to be free, to be with the people I know now and not have to see them fade away as I continue to live." _

"_Separation is hard but that's the way it is for us Krad, we continue on, the lives of humans are but a minute to us." Shadow said._

"_You talk like you know what it feels like but you don't, its much harder than just words Shadow." Krad said._

_Shadow thought for a moment, "Then lets find a way to make it stop this cycle I mean. Why should we have to suffer for the mistakes of others?" she said quietly._

"_You think there is a way?" Krad asked._

"_If there's not we'll make one." Shadow said confidently._

_Krad smiled, "Promise?" _

"_I swear." Shadow replied._

_Over a period of a few months Shadow and Krad grow even closer as they search together for the way to separate them all from their tamers._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Ms. Kida, how nice to see you." Krad said, he was in the middle of a midnight snack when a woman came into the kitchen, "What are you doing up so late?" he asked her._

_The woman who had walked in was the same one who had created Shadow._

"_I could ask you the same question." She smiled._

"_I couldn't sleep." Krad told her._

"_Neither could I." Kida agreed._

_Soon they were sitting across from each other at the table each with a sandwich piled high with anything and everything they could find from the fridge. _

"_Well this is most certainly a snack." Kida smiled. _

_Krad nodded in agreement._

"_So what has kept you up tonight?" she asked him._

"_Just too much to think about I guess." Krad answered. _

"_Would you care to ease your mind by sharing?" Kida asked._

"_No, it wouldn't be of much help, thank you anyway." Krad replied and they finished their snack with almost no more discussion. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Over a few weeks Krad and Shino ran into Kida more and more often than they would have liked, but the more they met with her the more both boys grew attached until they were both chasing after almost like puppies._

"_I think we have a problem." Dark said pulling Shadow away from the a large stack of books she was going through._

"_What?" she asked, Shadow had been so preoccupied lately with trying to find a way to separate them all, that she had little attention for anything else. _

"_Krad and Shino seem to have taken a liking to your creator." Dark said._

"_So?" Shadow asked._

"_They've started arguing with each other over her, I'm scared that things might getting bad between them." Dark said. _

"_That is a problem." Shadow said thinking, "We're going to have to come up with a way to snap them out of it." _

_

* * *

  
_

"_Krad! Stop it!" Shino cried out as he collapsed in pain, it was a worse pain than anything he had ever felt before, it felt like he was being burned up from the inside out._

"_**Then let me out."**__ Krad growled. _

"_I can't do that Krad, I won't let you take Kida away from me." He said through gritted teeth._

"_**Take her from you? She was never yours, she's mine."**__ Krad replied doubling his efforts to get free._

"_What are you saying? Kida doesn't even like you, she told me herself." Shino told him as he too doubled his efforts to push his other half away._

"_Kida would never say that about me, you maybe but not me." Krad hissed, he didn't leave Shino time to reply as he suddenly pushed with all his might to escape._

_Shino yelled out as Krad's white wings suddenly sprouted from his back as Krad gained control._

"_Finally." He said standing up. _

_

* * *

  
_

"_I need to speak with you." Dark said storming his way towards Krad. _

"_About?" the white angel replied coolly._

"_I found Shino unconscious earlier today, he had cuts on his back like…" _

_Krad cut him off, "Like what?" his voice was frosty with growing contempt. _

"_Like you had torn yourself out of him." Dark replied glaring at his other half. _

"_And if I did?" Krad asked._

"_You know that's wrong Krad! We shouldn't abuse our Tamers like that!" Dark exploded._

"_He was in my way." Krad shrugged. _

"_What's gotten into you lately? This isn't like you!" Dark said. _

"_What are you talking about? Of course this is me." Krad glared._

"_No its not, cant you see what __she's__ doing to you?" Dark argued._

"_This has nothing to do with her!" Krad growled. _

"_It has everything to do with her, every since you and Shino have been seeing her things have been steadily getting worse." Dark tried to make him see what was going on._

"_I think its you who's changing Dark, your blaming things wrong with you on Kida!" Krad yelled, "If you keep blaming her then your in my way as well!" He charged up an energy orb and shot it at Dark._

"_Whoa! What are you doing?!" Dark yelled out surprised as he dodged the orb._

"_Getting rid of what's in my way!" Krad growled and shot another energy orb at his counterpart._

_Dark countered with a feather of his own, "Stop this! I don't want to fight you!" _

"_Well that makes one of us!" Krad threw a charged feather that imbedded itself in the wall next to Darks head._

"_Missed me." Dark said smugly._

_Krad only smirked as the feather exploded and Dark was sent flying._

_He flipped over in the air and landed in a crouch, "That's it." He growled and charged a feather of his own._

_Krad dodged it easily and sent anther orb at Dark._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON!!" Shadow yelled walking into the room. _

_Dark and Krad froze, each had an energy ball in their hand ready to throw._

"_PUT THOSE UP, NOW." Shadow growled._

_The orbs immediately disappeared, "I come in here to give you both good news and I find you fighting! Your both acting like children!" Shadow barked._

"_Well what was the news?" Dark asked meekly._

"_Your not finding out now!" Shadow said and stormed out of the room._

_

* * *

  
_

_Dark and Krad were fighting again, this time Shadow was included in the argument, she and Dark were trying to convince Krad that Kida was just using him and Shino, but he wouldn't hear any of it. _

_Kida walked in just as the fight started to escalate. _

_Krad was preparing an energy orb when he heard Kida's laugh. He turned surprised to see her chuckling in the door way, he and the others had been arguing in the large dining room of the Hikari mansion._

_The room was large and spacious, the very center was taken up by a large table. Half of the left side of the room was covered in bookcases and the other side was decorated with paintings._

"_What's so funny?" Shadow asked, her voice still icy from the fight._

"_You three, you argue over such petty things." Kida smiled. _

"_Petty? You think my best friend's personality completely changing because of your games is petty?" Shadow hissed at the woman._

"_She has nothing to do with this." Krad growled. _

"_She has everything to do with it." Shadow and Dark rounded on Krad as one._

_Kida chuckled again, "Don't let them bother you Krad, they don't understand our bond." She said and motioned him over to her._

"_Don't go over there Krad, please." Shadow pleaded._

"_Why? At least she cares, she doesn't put me down all the time." Krad snapped._

"_I do care Krad! Why do you think I've been trying to make you see what she really is." _

_Shadow said._

_Krad didn't reply but he didn't move over to Kida either._

"_Krad what are you doing? Come over please." Kida beckoned._

_He seemed to want to move toward her but Dark stood in his way._

"_Don't go, I don't want to loose your friendship to her." Dark said._

_Krad looked away from him weighing his options. _

_Kida seemed to loose her patience, "If you wont come then I'll just have to get rid of you all." She snapped and shot an orb of red magic at Krad and Dark who were standing closest together._

_They were so stunned by the fact that Kida could wield magic that they didn't give themselves enough time to react and they got hit by the bolt of light. _

"_Dark Krad!!!" Shadow called out as they both collapsed together in a heap._

_She rounded on Kida who was charging up another attack, "What do you think your doing?!" she yelled infuriated. _

"_Getting rid of the pests, now if you don't want to end up like them you'd best start listening to me." Kida replied coolly, all traces of kindness were completely gone from her, "You haven't been the most obedient creation lately haven't you?" Kida jeered, "Instead of following my orders and making this whole ordeal easier you've been searching for a fairytale." _

"_Shut up! If I had done what you wanted then this whole mess would have been worse!" Shadow snapped. _

_Kida chuckled again, "What are you going to do about it then?" she asked. _

"_Something I should have done a long time ago." Shadow growled. Her whole body suddenly started glowing as she shot a spell straight at Kida. _

_Kida was hit but it didn't seem to affect her, "Ha! It did nothing." She said triumphantly._

"_Really?" Shadow asked, "Take a look at your magic." _

_The orb in Kida's hand was slowly deteriorating. "My magic!" she yelled then shot a glare at Shadow, "You'll pay for this! You'll all pay!" she shouted, and shot an orb of her fading magic at Dark and Krad with one hand, the red magic enveloped the two angels. With her other hand she shot magic at an open book on the table. _

_The book flew up into the air just above the tow unconscious angels and the light that had enveloped them drained into the book. Once all the light was gone the book snapped shut and sealed itself, then landed right next to Dark. _

"_What did you do?" Shadow shouted._

"_I sealed their memories of me and this night, all they will remember is the hate between them." Kida smiled wickedly, "the only way to reverse the spell is in you and your so called 'cure' that you discovered, they will have to become how they were before all of this started before the magic will free them." _

"_Why are you telling me this?" Shadow asked._

"_So you can watch as they grow further and further from their original selves into self destruction and know that it is all your fault." Kida smiled wickedly, her magic was at its last bits and she gathered it all in her hand and enveloped herself in it, the orb she turned into shot into a nearby painting and she was gone, leaving Shadow alone with Dark and Krad._

_

* * *

  
_

That's it!! I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will get them all separated! And I'm going to have to postpone the poll I talked about last chapter till next chapter because I didn't get that particular part in this one… I know it doesn't make sense but go with it. If you've got any questions tell me and I'll be happy to answer them! Also if you have any input tell me I'd love to hear it! The next chappie will be out sooner than this… I hope…just pray I don't get more writers block! As always R&R

~Dawns out!


	15. Split Personality

Chapter 14: Split Personality

Hey guys! I'm back for the chapter you've all been waiting for!! The chapter where the gang finally splits!! I want to specially thank all of my readers old and new this chapter! I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys! This fic originally started with the idea for this chapter. I had no idea what I was going to do with it but I worked on it and here it is! No this isn't the end, I'm just reminiscing, I'll stop taking up your time now and get on with the story!

Dark was the first to speak after the memories faded, "How could we have forgotten all of that?" he asked, something of that scale wasn't easy to forget even with magic, Kida's spell must have been incredibly strong…

"Its simple Dark." Krad replied, "Its because you're more of a blond than I'll ever be." He said smirking.

"You forgot too." Dark snapped back.

Not wanting them to start arguing again Yumi cut in, "So! Why don't we head down to the Niwa's basement?" she asked.

"Why?" Krad asked, what would they need to go down to a basement for?

"Magic moves freer down there." Yumi replied grinning devilishly.

Dark looked at Yumi perplexed and Krad gave her the same look until he suddenly said "Are, are you planning on splitting us now?"

"Bingo!" Yumi smiled, "Besides now is as good a time as any, unless you want to wait a few days the we could…"

Dark and Krad's sudden crys cut her off, "No!"

She smiled, "That's what I thought." She knelt down and picked up the now closed book that was still laying on the floor then started out of the room.

"Wait where's Shadow?" Dark asked looking around, there had been no trace of her after the light faded from the memories.

"Oh, we're back together, its easier for me to use my power that way." Yumi said stopping at the door.

Dark nodded and followed after Yumi as she started heading out again. Krad followed last slightly worried over what was going to happen.

They made it to the basement without being stopped by anyone, Emiko it seemed had left after the book opened.

"Ok!" Yumi said looking around, the open space in the basement was circular and roomy, "Dark, Krad will you two go over there please?" she asked pointing to a place a little ahead of her with lots of room on both sides.

They complied and were soon standing in front of her, "Now will you both switch with your tamers? Its much easier to do it that way." She asked.

They nodded and switched, Daisuke and Satoshi had taken there places.

"Just think you guys that's the last time you'll have to do that for a while." Yumi smiled.

Daisuke looked excited but worry was etched across Satoshi's features, he was having the same worries Krad had.

"Yumi?" he asked, "This isn't going to be painful is it?"

"Nope, it will feel really weird but it shouldn't hurt…unless I do something wrong…" she said.

Satoshi wasn't exactly reassured but he let it go, whatever happened they would all be free soon.

"Before I do anything I have to explain a few things first." Yumi said, she paused not exactly sure where to start.

"Will we be able to get back together with our angel after this? Like you and Shadow can do?" Daisuke asked.

"Well yes and no." Yumi said.

"What do you mean? Are you going to have to do it every time?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh no! That would be terrible!" Yumi said, "All I was trying to say is that there will be a sort of trial period, spanning 6 weeks. During that time both of you, Dark and Krad will be able to split or come back together at will." Yumi said pausing to study the looks on the others faces.

Both Daisuke and Satoshi looked thoughtful, "Will we still be able to speak mind to mind?" Satoshi asked.

"You'll have to be within a few feet of each other, when your separated the link binding tamer and angel is much weaker than when your together." Yumi answered.

"What happens after the six weeks are up?" Daisuke asked.

"Then you will have to choose. There are three choices, One: You can separate permanently, Two: you can choose to stay together and nothing changes, or the third choice: You can continue to separate and come back at will." Yumi answered, "You can guess what Shadow and I chose." She smiled.

"That sounds fair enough." Satoshi said wondering what he and Krad would choose in six weeks.

"So now that I've explained everything lets get started!" Yumi said really hoping she hadn't forgotten anything.

Satoshi and Daisuke both started figting a little bit, the were getting nervous.

"This takes a lot out of me and I can only do it once so try to stand still and don't fight it, ok?" she asked.

They both nodded and stood still. Yumi closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she exhaled the breath she opened her eyes, they were now glowing gently she moved her hands in a series of complex movements and they started glowing with each wave.

Satoshi and Daisuke felt a slight shock as they both started glowing as well, everything seemed to tingle and there vision went blurry.

Yumi's voice cut through the growing silence suddenly, now her voice sounded different, it was like it was amplified and altered from her original voice;

"_The two who are one,_

_The one who is two._

_A seal once placed,_

_Weakens each passing day._

_The bonds that have held,_

_Since that fateful day._

_Will break now,_

_At the toll of the bell._

_A light will engulf,_

_And when it fades._

_Each will be free to _

_Do as they please." _

As she chanted the glow around the two boys brightened into a blinding light and slowly faded away. Satoshi looked around him, he jumped with surprise as he saw Krad standing next to him. The angel was dressed in his usual outfit and looked as surprised as Satoshi felt.

Daisuke actually yelped when he saw Dark, his other half was dressed in his usual black sleeveless top with the white strip traveling down the middle of his shirt. He was wearing loose black pants and black shoes.

Dark smiled widely and he pulled Daisuke into a tight hug then pulled back quickly, "Your really standing here in front of me!" Dark laughed.

Krad was still standing dazed as Satoshi moved towards his other half, "Wake up." Satoshi said as he waved his hand in front of Krad's face.

He seemed to register everything all at once, even though he had been ready for the split it still came as a shock when it actually happened. He grabbed Satoshi's hand and examined it, then he let go and ruffled the boys hair.

"What the?" Satoshi asked leaning out of the reach of his hand, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming this." He said, "Pinch me so I'll wake up if it is." He said.

"You want me to pinch you?" Satoshi shrugged and pinched Krad's arm.

"Ouch!" Krad yelped and rubbed his arm, "I guess its not a dream." He smiled.

"This is so great!!" Dark said spinning himself around, he was so giddy that he gave Satoshi a hug and then without realizing what he was doing he pulled Krad into one as well.

"Don't make me hit you Mousey." Krad said.

Dark jumped back, "opps!" he chuckled, "I guess I went a little over the top with that one eh?" he asked.

"Its bad enough that I have to tolerate you without you hugging all over me." Krad said.

Dark smiled at his other half happy that for once there argument wasn't one that would start a fight and turned to look for Yumi, she had been oddly quiet and he wanted to thank her.

She wasn't standing where she had been, actually she wasn't standing at all Dark realized as he spotted her laying on the ground in a fallen heap.

"Yumi!" Krad called out, he had followed Dark's gazed and spotted Yumi only a moment after the thief had.

Krad was the first one to her side and as the other three occupants of the room fell in beside him he lifted her up gently, her breathing was normal and she only seemed unconscious, the reason for the unconsciousness still not being resolved.

"She did say it took a lot out of her, but I wasn't expecting it to knock her out." Satoshi said.

Yumi mumbled unintelligibly and turned over snuggling closer to Krad, "Lets get her to a bed." He said.

"She can use mine." Daisuke said jumping up, he led Krad to his room and the others followed all eager to make sure Yumi was safe.

Once Yumi was safely in bed everyone relaxed some, Krad who was still most worried volunteered to watch her while the others grabbed a bite to eat, separating seemed to have given them all quite an appetite.

"I'll bring you up some in a few." Satoshi said turning back to Krad as they were exiting the room.

Krad nodded and turned back to Yumi.

_Yumi looked around her, this was the weirdest dream she'd ever had, she was in a small dark study. The walls of the study were bare except for a single painting, Yumi moved closer to the painting to examine it and jumped back surprised, the woman in the painting looked almost identical to Kida aside from her hair which was now a dark brown, she was even wearing the same outfit she had been in when she disappeared._

"_Surprised to see me?" came a chuckle from behind._

_Yumi spun to face the woman, "Are you Kida?" she asked._

"_I threw that name away long ago when that blasted Shadow sealed my powers away." Kida replied._

"_And what are you called now?" Yumi asked._

"_Aura." She replied simply._

Yumi jolted awake suddenly smashing her head into something over her, "Oww!!" was followed by a moan of pain from a familiar voice as Yumi rubbed her head, she looked over to her side and saw Krad holding his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, 'That was such a weird dream...I'll have to tell Shadow about it next time I have a chance.' she thought to herself.

Krad looked up and saw her sitting in bed staring at him and was suddenly overcome with the urge to hug her and hold her close to him, which he did.

Yumi's eyes widened with surprise but she returned the embrace which left Krad as the one surprised, he had been sure that she would have pushed him away.

They would have stayed like that for longer but there was a loud bang from downstairs and Darks voice came up, "No Daisuke! Not like that!!"

Yumi sighed and pulled away, "We better go figure out what there up to." She said.

Krad rolled his eyes, "There probably just trying to get back together, none of us has been able to…" Krad didn't finish his sentence because Yumi burst out, "That's what I forgot!!!" she jumped out of the bed and paused only long enough to grab Krad and bolted out of the room and downstairs.

When they reached the living room they surveyed the scene, Satoshi looked almost sick and they soon found out why, Daisuke and Dark had managed to get themselves halfway together, they were one person but they had two heads.

"I'm unconscious for ten minutes and this is what happens." Yumi sighed and waved her hand, it glowed and the two popped apart, "What would you do without me?" she asked.

"I thought it took a lot out of you to separate us." Dark asked.

"The first time, everything after that is a breeze." Yumi shrugged, "As you guys have obviously noticed I forgot to mention one teensy weensy little thing about the separation."

"No duh Sherlock what's your next great deduction?" Dark asked.

"Do you want me to tell you how to get back together or not?" Yumi asked.

"Fine whatever." Dark muttered.

"Its really simple, both people must want to do it and then all you have to do is focus on doing it, it works with separation and fusing." Yumi shrugged, "Though you have to practice at it a bit to get proficient." She added after looking at Dark and Daisuke both squeezing there eyes shut in concentration.

"So what should we do to celebrate?" Shadow asked now standing next to Yumi, she had appeared while Yumi was explaining.

"Hmm, I think these boys are in need of new wardrobes." Yumi said scrutinizing Dark and Krad.

"I think so too." Shadow smiled.

"My cloths are fine." Krad said surveying his own outfit.

"Only if you lived in the 14th century." Yumi said.

"Seriously Krad your wardrobe is waaay outdated." Dark said.

"Yours isn't much better, you can't dress like a thief everywhere you go." Satoshi said pointing out Darks outfit.

"Fine, I guess your right…" Dark muttered.

"Then we're all going shopping!" Yumi said heading towards the door. Satoshi and Daisuke were last out of the house trailing behind everyone else.

"How exactly is shopping celebrating?" Satoshi asked Daisuke.

"There girls, we will never understand them." Daisuke shrugged.

And that's it! I know it was short but I felt like this chapter and the next needed to be split up so I did, don't worry just click on the next chapter button and you can read more I worked extra hard to upload them both at once! As always read and review!

~Dawns out!


	16. Shopping

Chapter 15: Shopping

I won't take up much of your time I just want to put a special thank you in here to Fireflower19 and TwilightWolfMutt for your awesome outfits! They have helped!

"Here we are!" Yumi said as they stepped out of the bus they'd been on for twenty minutes now.

The group was standing right outside of a mall, it was a little ways out of town but Yumi and Shadow seemed to think it was the best place to get cloths for Dark and Krad.

"We rode all that way to get here?" Dark asked, "There are plenty of good stores in town."

"But they don't have the selection this place has now come on." Yumi said.

As the others followed Yumi inside Dark held Krad back, "You want to bet Yumi will end up buying something for herself before lunch?" he asked.

"I doubt it, she'll be too busy trying to find stuff for us to wear." Krad replied.

"You want to bet on that? If I win you have to wear a dress for ten minutes after lunch if I loose I'll wear the dress." Dark said holding out his hand.

Krad's competitive nature kicked in before he could think of the consequences and he grabbed Dark's in a handshake, "You're on." He smiled.

When they caught up with the rest of the group Yumi was just picking the first store.

"Here it is!" she said pointing to a large looking store with windows full of girl mannequins dressed in all sorts of clothing.

"That looks more like a girl's store to me." Satoshi pointed out.

Krad glared at the store, he better not loose this bet so soon after making it.

"They don't just carry girls cloths, they also carry men's too." Yumi said heading in.

They found the men's department at the back of the store. Yumi and Shadow were eagerly picking through the racks of clothing within moments of reaching them, Satoshi and Daisuke were even starting to look interested.

Krad was shooting murderous glares at all the shoppers who were giving him odd glances.

Yumi and Shadow both shoved a pile of cloths into Krad and Dark's arms and sent them over to the dressing rooms.

"I'm actually kind of frightened to see what you've picked out for them." Satoshi looked at Yumi.

"Hey! My sense of style is amazing!" she said.

Just then two stalls to the dressing rooms opened up and Dark and Krad walked out, "Happy now?" Krad muttered.

Dark looked happy with the outfit he was wearing, he had on a navy blue dress shirt that he left un-tucked to fall right over the top of a pair of light jeans with a tear in the left knee. His shoes were navy blue converse that almost matched his shirt perfectly.

Krad on the other hand glared at everything he could in his outfit, he was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a blue and green sweater vest on over it, his pants were kaki and he had a pair of almost all white tennis shoes on, the only other color on the shoes was the black trimming on them.

"You two look great!" Shadow said in approval, these outfits were defiantly getting bought, even if there owners disapproved.

"Aww Are you just sour because you had to change out of your old cloths Krad?" Yumi asked him.

"No, this stupid outfit was incredibly confusing to get on." Krad growled.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it, now go try on the other ones!" Yumi smiled pushing Krad back towards his stall.

This time when the two angels came out neither of them looked very happy, both were wearing business styled suites and they looked very uncomfortable in them.

"Hmm," Yumi said looking them over.

"They are not getting those." Satoshi said shuddering, "I refuse to see either of them prancing around looking like my father."

Both Dark and Krad looked relived at Satoshi's refusal of the outfits and hurried back to change out of them.

They went through a number of other outfits from the store and then made their purchases, before they left Yumi made them change into the first outfits they picked out.

"Your not wandering around the mall in what you have on, now go change." She said forcefully.

They wandered around for a little bit until Krad suddenly stopped at a store, "What is this place?" he asked looking at it, the entryway was tiny but black and decorated with images of skulls and flames.

"Oh! I love this store!!" Dark said and headed straight in.

"Does anyone else think that was really weird to hear?" Daisuke asked.

Both Satoshi and Daisuke nodded in agreement, Yumi and Shadow just shrugged and headed in.

The inside of the shop was dark, the lights were dimmed and the walls were painted black, well what you could see of the walls that is, they were covered in posters and clothing. Rock music blared through the store from the speakers.

Dark was eagerly looking through a rack of men's bracelets that had anything from spikes to chains on them.

Krad looked very uncomfortable in the store and he wasn't really looking at anything he was just wandering from rack to rack.

"Hmm this could be interesting…" Yumi muttered looking through more guys stuff.

Soon Dark had found an outfit for himself and Yumi handed Krad what she found for him.

One of the workers in the store was offering a free trial on there products so Yumi sent him to where Krad was to see if he could help the blond at all.

When they both came out of the dressing rooms Yumi, Shadow, Satoshi, and Daisuke all gasped.

Dark looked great in a pair of black torn up skinny jeans and hi-top black converse, his shirt was black as well with a white skull on it and on his wrist was a black spiked arm band. He had found a black Tripp jacket that was covered in zippers and when actually zipped up it came up slightly uneven and had a wide collar that fell by his shoulders.

Krad came out wearing a pair of red baggy tripp pants covered in chains that jingled as he walked. His shoes were black Vanns and he had a dark blue shirt on that had the Joker smiling wickedly on it. He too was wearing a spiked arm band and he had a matching choker on as well. The store associate had painted Krad's nails black and applied black eyeliner under his eyes, needless to say the angel did not look happy.

"Krad I'm not sure the Goth style suits you very well…" Satoshi pointed out.

"I realize that, and some one better help me get this blasted nail polish off before I blow the whole place up." He glared.

Yumi sighed and said, "Go get changed I'll remove the makeup when your done."

While Dark was purchasing his new cloths Yumi sat Krad down in a chair and started taking off the makeup, she found a bottle of nail polish remover and some makeup remover, though the makeup remover seemed a little old she thought it would work fine.

The nail polish came off easy enough but she had some trouble with the eyeliner, for one Krad wouldn't stop moving.

"Krad if you don't hold still I'll never be able to get this off of you." She said.

"Oww! You poked my eye!" Krad complained after she started again.

"I wouldn't be poking you in the eye if you would stop fidgeting. Now hold still!" she said.

She finally managed to take off all the eyeliner and they all headed out.

Daisuke picked the next store, it was an all men's apparel store but there was something odd about it.

They went in and this time Daisuke and Satoshi picked out some cloths for their other halfs to try on.

They all waited eagerly as Dark and Krad put on the first outfits. When they came out again the group busted out laughing.

"What are those?" Yumi managed finally pointing at Dark and Krad, they were wearing multicolored silky tops that were so bright they were almost blinding, the shirts were tucked into sixties bell bottom pants.

"I look like a hippie! Who picked this one out?" Dark snapped.

Daisuke stopped laughing and hid behind Satoshi suddenly. Dark spotted the quick movement and started advancing on the younger teen.

"Dark do you want to be seen any longer in that outfit than you have to?" Yumi asked.

Dark suddenly realized that he was still in the ridiculous outfit and hurried back into the dressing room.

The second time they came out Krad had a beige dress shirt on that had frilly cuffs on it. The top of the shirt was also covered in outrageous frills. He had a brown vest on over it covering most of the shirt and brown tight pants tucked into black shiny boots.

"And you said my old outfit was ancient." Krad muttered.

Dark was dressed almost the same as Krad except that his outfit had a few slight differences, including the eye patch he was wearing over one eye.

"Dark you look like a pirate…" Daisuke said.

"That was the intended look Daisuke." Dark said.

"Your not getting it." Yumi said.

"Why? I like looking like a pirate." Dark complained.

"No, besides Krad probably doesn't like it either." Yumi said.

Krad looked ready to tear the frills off of his shirt, so Dark grudgingly agreed to not get the outfits and they headed back into the dressing room, "But I'm keeping the eye patch!" Dark called out as they headed in.

When they came out the last time Dark was wearing a pair of black sneakers with navy blue trimming and snug black jeans with a Chinese styled dragon wrapping up the right leg, the dragon starts from the the ankle and winds around until the snout reaches up to the hip of the pants. The dragon has emerald green scales and glowing white eyes to bring out the black of the pants. For a belt he has three small-looped silver chains hooked to regular leather. And his shirt is a snug pale gray short sleeved shirt. He has a high collared black leather jacket on over it.

Krad had on a sea foam green dress shirt covered by a white jacket with light lavender trimming all along the jacket. He has white slacks on with black dress shoes. He also had two bronze ear clips on the upper part of his left ear and one in the same place on his right.

"I love it!!!" Yumi squealed excited, "These are the best yet! Who picked them out?" she asked.

"Me, I thought they might look good in them." Shadow smiled.

Krad blushed slightly at the complement but then replaced it with a scowl not wanting anyone to see him blush.

"Alright! Next outfits!" Yumi announced and sent them back towards the dressing rooms.

When the two came out for the last time Krad was wearing a white muscle shirt with a white dress shirt on over it, the dress shirt was open and laying partally off his shoulders. his pants were brown canvas and ended in a ragged hem above his dark green combat boots with golden buckles. He was wearing a black fedora with a thick ribbon on it, the ribbon was red with two golden streaks above and under it.

Yumi looked at him for a moment, "There's something missing from this one…" she said and then went over to him and pulled his hair out of the ponytail he usually wore it in. It now hung freely with ends falling over his shoulder, the long bang that usually hung in the front was pushed to the side to frame his face.

Dark was wearing an emerald green shirt that tied across that had teal around the edges. His jeans were faded and he had brown cowboy boots on. His hair looked like he had splashed water all over it and it was hanging down for once insead of its usual bouncy self.

"What happened to your hair Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"I tried to get a drink from a faulty water fountain." Dark replied.

"I prefer to thing it was operator error." Krad said chuckling.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Dark growled.

"Oh nothing." Krad said.

As soon as they changed out of the outfits they paid for them and left the store, "All this shopping is making me hungry." Satoshi said.

"How's it making you hungry? You haven't done anything." Krad said.

"Watching is hard work." Satoshi smirked.

"Well then lets go find the food court, and we'll get some lunch." Shadow said stepping in between Krad and Satoshi.

They had almost reached the food court when Daisuke stopped at one of the stalls in the hallway. "Hey Yumi! Look at this." He said showing her a little black hat with lace and a large black rose on it, the hat was so small it probably wouldn't fit anyone, but it had two clips on it to clip it to your hair.

Yumi's eyes lit up, "That's amazing!!" she said, "Hold on a moment everyone!" she called and hurried over to the stall, she paid for the hat and came over putting it into her hair.

"How do I look?" she smiled.

Krad had a look of horror on his face and Dark was smirking, "Krad, what's wrong?" Yumi asked, "Did you step in something funny?" she asked.

"Krad will be fine, lets go get something to eat." Dark said still smirking.

They all got something different from the food court, Yumi ended up with a chicken sandwich from Chik-Fil-A and frys and a drink from McDonalds while Krad and Daisuke got chineese and Dark had Taco Bell. Shadow settled for a little bit of everything and got something from each place they went.

"I'm having such a good time! I never thought I'd get to go shopping with all of you guys!" Yumi chirped.

"It is interesting…" Satoshi said.

Krad wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at the table as he silently plotted how to get out of wearing the dress.

After lunch they headed into another store and while everyone was looking through the cloths Dark and Krad were arguing, Dark had found a dress and was trying to get Krad to wear it.

"Krad you lost the bet you have to wear it." He said shoving the dress towards Krad.

"It was your tamers fault I lost! That was practically like cheating, who's to say you didn't tell Daisuke to point out something to Yumi?" Krad argued.

"How could you accuse me of cheating like that!" Dark said.

"Because I know you." Krad snapped.

"Whats going on here?" Yumi asked coming over to the source of all the commotion.

"And whats with the dress?" Shadow asked, Satoshi and Daisuke had walked up behind her.

"Krad lost a bet and wont pay up." Dark said.

"That still dosent explain the dress." Satoshi pointed out.

"The dress is the payment." Dark smirked.

"So Krad has to wear it?" Daisuke asked.

"That's it, for ten minutes, and he wont." Dark said.

"Because you cheated." Krad accused.

"We can ask Daisuke if you want." Dark said then turned to the redhead, "Why did you point out that hat to Yumi?" he asked.

"Because I thought she'd like it." Daisuke replied.

"See." Dark turned back to Krad, "I didn't make him do anything.

"Wait was this bet about Daisuke or a hat?" Shadow asked.

"Neither, we bet that Yumi wouldn't buy anything for herself before lunch." Dark shrugged.

"So it was about my shopping habits? I don't know weather to put you both in dresses or commend you." Yumi said, "But nevertheless Krad you did loose the bet, you need to wear the dress, it won't be that bad." She said.

"No I refuse." Krad said crossing his arms.

"Then we'll just have to force you in it." Dark smirked.

"No I have a better plan." Yumi said mischievously, as much as she liked Krad this was too much fun to resist.

"What?" Krad asked looking suspiciously at her.

"Dark can I see that dress please?" she asked.

"Sure." Dark handed her the dress.

"Ok Krad we can either do this the easy way or the easier way, you can put on the dress or I'll have to do it for you." Yumi smiled.

"Niether." Krad replied.

"Then it's the easier way." Yumi shrugged, the dress suddenly disappeared off the hanger and onto Krad replacing his cloths in an instant.

"What?!" Krad yelped as he looked down at his new outfit. "Yumi! How could you!" he was practically yelling now, "And your not much better!" he growled at Dark who was laughing hysterically.

One of the employees came up behind Krad and tapped him on the shoulder, "Umm excuse me miss, but can you please be…" he trailed off as Krad spun to face him.

"What did you just call me?!" he roared.

The employee seemed to shrink down under Krads glare, "umm…uhh…ummm…I'M SORRY!!" he said cowering.

Krad was about to strangle the employee when Yumi pulled him back, "Calm down Krad you are in a dress it was an honest mistake." She said.

"An honest mistake!? Its your fault that I'm in this stupid dress!" Krad growled.

"Now now Krad I don't think its very ladylike to be throwing such a tantrum in a store, especially when your wearing such a nice dress like that." Dark said.

"Dark, don't start." Satoshi said, "Its probably not a good idea."

"I'll be fine." Dark shrugged as a cocky smile played on his face.

Krad was advancing towards Dark glaring viciously, "One more smart comment and I'll wipe that smirk off your face Mousy." He growled.

"Ohh your so menacing in that dress Krad, I'm shaking in my boots." Dark taunted.

"Dark! Not in a store! Do you want to get kicked out?!" Yumi hissed at him, but it was too late Krad lunged at Dark toppling him over into a rack of cloths, the clothing flew everywhere as Dark and Krad wrestled under them.

"What's going on here?!" a man came running over to the group, he was smartly dressed and had on a badge stating he was the store manager, he assessed the situation quickly and pulled out a walkie talkie, "We have a situation in women's." He said.

"Great, now we're going to get kicked out for sure." Yumi muttered, "And I had such great outfits picked out too…"

"We're lucky if we don't get banned from the mall." Shadow sighed.

"Well we might not be but Dark and Krad will." Satoshi smirked.

"Hey security made it here fast." Daisuke said, he was looking ahead of the group as two large security officers came towards them at a run.

"I bet they just wanted to see a good cat fight." Shadow said.

"And this isn't one?" Yumi smiled.

The two officers looked surprised to see two guys fighting in the debris of cloths but pulled them out and apart quick enough to prevent any further damage.

"Let me go! I'm going to tear him apart!" Krad ranted.

Dark was still smirking but he had the beginnings of a black eye where Krad had managed to hit him.

Both of them fell quiet as they spotted the glares from the store manager, Yumi, Shadow, and the officers.

After a stern lecture Dark and Krad were let off with a warning. (I'm not sure how but they managed it…) Yumi on the other hand wasn't going to let them off so easily. As they were leaving the mall she proceeded to chew them out.

"I can't believe you would make such a ruckus! Fighting in a store!!" She snapped at Krad, Dark chuckled until she turned on him, "And you! Edging him on like that was just plain stupid! Didn't we warn you?!"

"She's never going to let them see the end of this is she?" Daisuke asked Satoshi as the two walked behind the roudy group.

"Nope never." Satoshi smiled.

And That's it!! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the long wait school and work take all my time lately…Next chappie will be up soon! Remember R&R!

~Dawns Out!


	17. Strange Things

**Ch 16: Strange Things**

Hey guys! I know its been forever but I've had a ton of work lately and haven't hardly had time to think let alone to write. Ok with this chapter I'm posting a poll on what you guys want to see the angels choose: To stay stuck together; to separate at will; or to stay apart forever. You can tell me in a review but I'd much rather see it in the poll please. Now on to special thanks: , Stormshadow13, Fireflower19, Kurisuta, ShyRose24, Bookits, Stormshadow13, Phyrestorm, Sapphiet and Marium. Your reviews make me smile and keep on writing! Thanks! Super special hanks to my beta reader Fireflower19! I couldn't do this without you!

"_Where am I?" Yumi asked, looking around her. She felt like she was dreaming, but her surroundings seemed so real, so vivid._

_In the dark room, suddenly light illuminated a desk where an open book sat. Yumi walked over to it and peered down. The book was written in a language she didn't recognize. As she stared at it, the words started to move, reorganizing themselves into something Yumi could read. _

_'Dear diary,' it began._

'_Oh, that blasted girl makes me so angry with the way she thinks she can disobey my direct orders! Doesn't she know who I am? Well, I'll get her someday. She'll be punished for trying to ruin my plan. Until then, I'll just have to find a way to trick her into following my orders…'_

"_Just what do you think you're doing?" the ferocity of a sudden voice startled Yumi so much that she jumped away from the book and looked behind her. It was Kida - no, Aura, but she was different again. This time, her hair had a silver white streak framing her features. Her face was contorted with fury as she glared at Yumi._

"_Why are you here?" Yumi questioned. _

_Since when was Aura allowed to frequent her dreams?_

"_I think the better question is why are you here, invading my memories?" Aura snapped._

"_This is one of your memories?" Yumi questioned with disbelief. Okay, even if this was a dream, it was getting weird. _

"_As if you didn't know," Aura spat, her eyes glinting evilly._

"_I didn't…" Yumi said, truthfully._

"_Enough! I'll just get rid of you now!" Aura hissed as she lunged at Yumi._

Yumi shot up, suddenly awake and breathing heavily. "Was that just a dream?" she asked herself out loud, still not believing it. It had felt so real, but it couldn't have been…

Yumi sighed. _It must have been from all the excitement yesterday_, she told herself.

When they had finally made it home from shopping, Yumi had collapsed straight away on the bed. Shopping really was draining, especially when you were shopping for people like Dark and Krad.

"**What's wrong, Yumi?"** Shadow asked, her voice groggy, as if she had just woken up.

"I had a weird dream," Yumi replied. "Actually, it was the second weird dream I've had in a while," she admitted, also remembering the one she had when she'd passed out after separating the angels.

"**Really?"** Shadow asked curiously, **"What were they about?"**

"If you can believe it, they were both about Kida," Yumi answered.

"**Well, they're just dreams, Yumi. Nothing real," **Shadow assured and then suggested,**"They're probably from opening the book." **

"I guess," Yumi agreed, though partially skeptic. But, she had only had them after they opened the Serpents Tale, so Shadow was probably right. She hoped.

Yumi shook her head. Why should she be worrying about a dream? Besides, she had something much better to look forward to today. Emiko wanted Dark and Krad to attend school, to help them "fit in" better. Yumi chuckled. The first time Krad had been in school on his own he'd messed up big time. She couldn't wait to see what happened this time with both him _and_ Dark. They may be getting along better, but after the incident at the mall it was obvious they would always argue and fight as soon as they could find a reason.

As soon as Yumi was ready for school, she hurried out of the door and over to Satoshi's apartment. She was suppose to be helping him convince Krad into the mandatory uniform. Emiko would have no problem getting Dark to school, but Krad would be an entirely different matter.

Yumi decided to quietly slip into the apartment so Krad wouldn't become aware of her. If he did, he was likely to bolt out the window, or something drastic like that.

"No, I refuse to wear something like that. It was bad enough when I had to wear it as you, but on me that-" Krad was arguing as Yumi snuck up from behind him.

The angel had his arms crossed, facing away from the door and towards Satoshi, whom was holding out a uniform on a hanger. Yumi had to stop herself from laughing as Krad finished speaking, "-that thing is the epitome of evil."

"Aww, Krad, I never thought you'd be so vain," Yumi spoke, making the angel jump.

He spun around to face her. As he did, Yumi busted out laughing. "Your face, you should see it!" she chuckled.

"What's so funny about my face?" Krad asked. "It's the second time I've heard that remark today!"

Curiosity had Yumi stopping her laughter to ask, "Really? When was the first?"

"I told him that when he saw the uniform earlier," Satoshi cut in.

Yumi's laughter was renewed at this. After a minute, she finally calmed down enough to seriously assess the situation. Wiping tears from her eyes, she glanced over at Krad, then looked to the uniform Satoshi was carrying. That red really would clash against Krad's lighter appearance. The white shirt wouldn't be any problem, but the brighter red of the pants would be difficult on him. She'd have to get rid of those.

Problem was, she really didn't want to verge from the dress code, though she was certain the school wouldn't really care. Daisuke had told her stories about a girl who used to go to school in whatever she had wanted, although that girl had long since left.

She decided to start by figuring out what color undershirt Krad would be wearing. That would probably be the main attraction of the outfit. If that color worked with him, it would definitely draw more attention away from the red that piped the collar of the uniform shirt.

After another glance at the angel, who looked like he was quickly losing patience with her, she decided on a black undershirt. Yes, black was more Dark's color, but she had a feeling it would look stunning on the white angel.

With the undershirt out of the way, Yumi moved on to the issue of pants. She personally couldn't stand the bland red or black of the school required pants, so here was where the divergence from the dress code would be. Jeans, she decided. Not the skinny kind! No, those would probably make Krad look like a twig, but a regular pair of jeans would fit him perfectly. She nodded to herself with approval, ignoring the glare she was now receiving from the angel. Didn't he understand art? Clothing was art, especially when making a uniform look good.

She thought over what she had. The jeans would go with anything, and the black of the undershirt looked good with both the little red and white of the uniform shirt. But, how was she going to make that little bit of remaining red look outstanding with Krad's outfit?

Her eyes lit up with an idea.

She quickly moved to gather the appropriate clothing. Once she had, she handed the pile over to Krad and shooed him into the other room.

"Go change into those, then come back out so I can see you," she commanded.

Krad rolled his eyes, but heeded her and closed the door behind him nevertheless. As soon as Krad walked back out, Yumi was over by him messing with his clothes. She untucked the uniform shirt then proceeded to unbutton it. When Krad started to fuss, she silenced him with, "You don't want to look like an idiot do you?" That along with her glare shut up any further qualms from him.

She left the black t-shirt tucked in, and then for a final touch she tied a simple red scarf around his neck. It wasn't the long kind you wear in the winter, instead of being made for warmth, this one was made smaller to simply be an accessory.

Yumi stepped back from Krad while looking him over, closely scrutinizing every detail. The red certainly did make the outfit more showy, and it added a certain something to Krad. It made him somehow more…attractive.

Yumi jumped ever so slightly after catching herself staring. Why would she do that? Yes, she cared about him but, was she…possibly attracted to him? Yumi shoved the thought out of her head before it had time to settle.

"Perfect! You'll make everyone jealous." She smiled at Krad. Talking would help keep her mind off staring "Okay! Let's get going before we're late!" she said enthusiastically, turning abruptly towards the door. No, she would not stare again.

Once they arrived at school, Satoshi decided it would be a good idea to find Daisuke and Dark, since they hadn't met up at their usual place during their walk to the building. They located Daisuke and Dark as they arrived at the entrance.

Dark hadn't been so creative with his school uniform; all he'd really done to change it was slick his violet hair back and leave the uniform shirt unbuttoned.

"Mousy, what is with that ridiculous hairstyle?" Krad asked as he looked at the slick, back-swept spikes. Dark rolled his eyes, much as Krad had done earlier. "It's nice to see you too, Krad," he replied tonelessly. "And this-" he gestured to himself, "-is my disguise. I mean, I can't have people thinking I'm the famous Phantom Thief."

Satoshi looked at Dark almost disgustedly. Had he really been beaten by this sad excuse for a thief? "You call yourself a master of disguise and all you can come up with is flattening your hair?" he asked incredulously to Dark. "Frankly, I'm highly ashamed of you. I think you've managed to lose what little respect I had started to gain."

Dark puffed himself up. "This is a great disguise!" he defended. "Who would think the infamous Dark Mousy would come to school looking like any old teenager? And while we're here, my name is Damen Black."

"Changing your name! What an idea! That will certainly throw off the hoards of fan-girls," Yumi told him.

Dark glared at the group. "Everyone's a critic," he snapped, then stormed off.

"Umm, Dark, first period's that way," Daisuke said, pointing in the opposite direction Dark was going. The thief spun on his heels and headed back, past the now laughing group. Once they regained their composure, they started to walk to class.

"Hey, Yumi, why isn't Shadow here? Shouldn't she be in school, too?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, she tried school once and didn't care for it, so she doesn't go anymore," Yumi answered nonchalantly.

"So why are we forced to attend?" Krad asked with a bit of jealous ire.

"Because Emiko says so, that's why," Yumi answered, matter-of-fact like.

When they finally walked into the classroom it seemed empty, aside from the incredibly loud shouts of laughter and amusement coming from the back half of the area. The students all appeared to be surrounding someone. Whoever it was, Yumi couldn't tell until Satoshi and her pushed their way through the crowd and to its center. Once there, Yumi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In front of her, tripping over his own two feet was Dark, dressed perfectly as the picture of a nerd stereotype.

His hair was hidden under a baseball cap, and the cause of his current tripping episodes were probably due to the huge thick-rimmed glasses weighing on his face. They seemed to magnify his eyes to double their usual size. And that wasn't all. He was also wearing a pair of too short and too tight red uniform pants, with a pair of greatly revealed white tube socks between them and his shoes, red suspenders, and to top off the look of 'nerd', he had on a matching red bow tie.

Yumi decided to laugh. This really was too extreme, even for Dark. Now he was just trying to show off to prove he was great at disguises. Sure nobody would be able to tell it was him, not while everyone was busy laughing their socks off.

Satoshi, on the other hand, didn't seem to think it was too funny as he hoisted the errant thief up and dragged him out of the room and into the hallway. After making sure the door was closed, Satoshi spun around to face the thief.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily. "You're suppose to fit in, not act like a total idiot!"

Dark tried to look genuinely hurt.

"Aww. Come on, Satoshi. You yourself said that my last disguise was no good. I just want to make sure no one recognizes me," he explained almost innocently. Satoshi glared at Dark, not fooled by the antics in the least.

"Fine. If you want to make a total fool of yourself, go ahead. Just count me out of any interaction with you whatsoever," he said before heading back into the classroom.

"He's not planning on changing, is he?" Daisuke asked Satoshi as he approached them.

"No," the bluenette sighed.

"I guess we will just have to live with it," Yumi said. Sure the look was funny and all, but she wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with Dark while he looked like that.

"I for one am not even going to acknowledge his presence if he continues to wear that atrocious outfit," Krad said haughtily.

"Krad you're a genius!" Yumi said, hugging him suddenly. "If we all ignore Dark, he'll have to change if he wants anyone to talk to him civilly." She beamed at the blond. Krad blushed at her complement. He wasn't accustomed to getting complements, or blushing for that matter, and that hug had totally thrown him off. He put away the feelings; he'd confront them later when he had time to think about them.

"Of course, I'm always full of great ideas," he boosted, directing his mind back to the topic.

"Okay, so we ignore him until he changes. Got it guys?" Yumi asked cheerfully.

"Sure, fine with me. I was planning on it anyway." Satoshi shrugged.

"I'm not sure how good I'll do, but if it'll get Dark out of that outfit, I'm willing to try anything," Daisuke said. He wasn't exactly confident in his ability to keep from talking to his other half all day, but hopefully Dark would get the idea before it went on for that long.

Just as they all finished agreeing, Dark walked back in. Once again, he was the center of attention by everyone. Well, everyone except Yumi, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad. They sat together in their group of four, chatting and laughing about little nothings. More than once Dark glanced in their direction.

_Maybe this outfit wasn't such a good idea. I mean, I'm getting laughs, but not with me, they're mostly at me, and even Risa's laughing at me_, Dark thought to himself.

Finally, over an hour after class started, Dark excused himself. He didn't come back until the next class had already begun. When he walked back in, all eyes turned to him.

"Well, Mr. Black, how nice of you to finally join us," the teacher said while motioning for him to take as seat. Dark walked over to his seat, passing Yumi and the rest of them. Everyone watched him, eying his completely changed outfit. He now wore black jeans with his uniform top, and a raven black wig over his hair, although only Yumi and co. knew this because it was fitted to him so well that it looked natural. He was stunning with the long straight hair that fell just short of his shoulders.

Risa caught herself staring at him. _Wow,_ she thought, _he looks a lot like Dark. Could he be Dark?_ Risa stared intently at "Damen Black" _He really might be! Could this be his way of starting to spend more time with me?_ Risa couldn't help but be excited as she decided she was going to confront him after class.

As soon as the bell rang, Risa stopped Dark before he could leave. "Can I speak with you, please?" she asked him sweetly. Yumi looked at the two and decided to let them be.

"Damen, we'll meet you later. You can bring your friend, too, if you want," Yumi said, then followed Satoshi and Daisuke out of the room. Dark smiled down charmingly at Risa.

"Sure, what do you need?" Dark inquired.

"Can we go talk somewhere more…private?" Risa asked. When Dark nodded she led him to a rarely used hallway before turning on him suddenly. "You're Dark, aren't you?" she asked without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Umm, well, umm…" Dark was at a loss for words. Had he really been found out so quickly?

"It's okay, don't be ashamed. I'd know you even if you were dressed as a woman." Something about that statement sent shivers down Dark's spine. Risa could be really scary at sometimes… "And don't worry. I wont blow your cover. I know you're doing this just so you can spend more time with me." Risa hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Dark! You don't know how much this means to me."

Dark was almost too stunned to respond. He shook off his confusion quickly and hugged her back. It was best to let her continue to fantasize, then she definitely wouldn't blow his cover. Besides, why couldn't it be for her? He didn't have to be here just because Emiko said so. He could be here just to be with Risa, his sacred maiden.

Classes went by smoothly after that, and when lunch finally rolled around, Daisuke could actually say they filled up the roof of the school. Added to the usual group of him, Yumi, and Satoshi, was now Krad, Dark, Risa, and Riku.

Emiko had made special lunches for Dark and Krad, and while Dark immediately started digging into his, Krad eyed his warily. The white angel carefully opened the brown paper sack and pulled out a sandwich, a bag of chips, a little Debbie brownie, an apple, and a can of soda. Krad eyed the soda. He'd never seen anything like it before. Holding it up, he examined it closely, then brought it back close to him and popped the top, then took to eying the liquid inside. The noisy bubbles of it troubled him, but when he looked back up to see Dark chugging his, he decided to try it. He took one sip of the drink and almost threw it. The fizz surprised him and it tasted almost too sweet.

Satoshi, seeing Krad's outburst, started laughing uncontrollably. He had to set down the sandwich he had been just about to take a bite out of for all the laughter. The angel had reacted so harshly and disgustedly to nothing but soda! It was hilarious.

"Krad, are you okay?" Yumi asked, ignoring the bluenette's laughter. Krad set the soda can down with disgust.

"No, I am not. This drink almost killed me. What sort of magic made it fizz the way it did?" he asked, peeved.

Yumi almost laughed, but caught herself. Krad was so ignorant of things sometimes.

"It's suppose to fizz, Krad. That's the carbonation. It adds bubbles to the mix, and it didn't try to kill you. It's perfectly safe to drink," she replied earnestly.

"You've never had a soda before?" Riku asked, puzzled that such a phenomenon could be.

"Krad's parents are really strict. They preferred that he eat very healthy," Yumi told Riku. It went with their story - Krad was Satoshi's cousin from out of town coming to stay with him for a while, and Dark was Daisuke's.

"Really, Krad, if Damen can chug soda like no tomorrow, I think you can handle it," Satoshi said, lifting up his sandwich again in hopes that he'd get at least a bite out of it before anything else happened. He was finally over his bout of laughter. Krad glared at the bluenette before looking back at the soda and gingerly picked it back up.

"I guess I could give it another try," he said.

Dark had stopped eating when Satoshi had first burst out laughing, and now he was paying careful attention to Krad as an evil idea formed in his head. Just as Krad held the soda can up to his face once more, Dark placed the image of Satoshi dancing in a pink tutu in Krad's mind. As could only be, surprised laughter busted out of the white angel as the mental image ran rampant, but the reaction was severely hindered by the soda that suddenly spewed from both his mouth and nose.

Now it was Dark's turn to laugh as Krad tried figuring out what exactly had happened to him. Dark began rolling in fits of laughter. Risa, Riku, Satoshi, Yumi, and even nice little Daisuke were laughing at the misshapen sight.

Krad wiped his face with a provided napkin, then rubbed his burning nose furiously.

"What was that for?" he growled at Dark.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," Dark said, not contrite in the least with his laughs. "Just your face made it priceless."

Krad glared at the thief. "Oh, really? You think that was funny? Just wait until I get you, then you won't think spewing soda is funny," Krad threatened.

"Oh, you think you can get me to spew, eh, Krad?" Dark asked cockily, rising to the challenge. "Then I dare you to get me to spew some soda by the end of the day."

Krad continued glaring at his other half. "You're on," he said.

"Dun dun duuun," Yumi whispered to Satoshi. "And the great spewing war has begun."

By the end of the day, Krad had tried numerous ways to get Dark to spew soda. Somehow, between each class period, the thief had a new one to drink in his hand. It was like he was purposely taunting Krad.

Krad tried making faces, showed drawn funny pictures, done gags of every sort, jokes (all that he knew), and once he even tried singing a funny song. None of his plans worked. Dark just shrugged them all off nonchalantly. Krad would count himself lucky if Dark didn't just laugh at his failed attempts and accidentally spew that way.

"Why don't you just get him the same way he got you?" Satoshi finally suggested to Krad.

"I can't. He'll be on the look out for that mental trick, and more than likely he's put up mental barriers to prevent me from even trying. The only way I can get him with something similar is if I get someone to dress…" Krad trailed off, his face suddenly lighting up. He gave Satoshi an evil grin. "I'm going to need to borrow you and Daisuke for a moment," he announced. Satoshi gulped. This wasn't going to be good.

"Okay, Dark, here's the last soda of the day. You're going to be incredibly hyper by tonight, you know that, right?" Yumi asked as she handed Dark another soda can. She had been sneaking into the teachers' lounge all day to help him get them. (They had removed all the soda machines from student use. Apparently parents wanted their kids to eat healthier, even while at school.)

"Thanks. I can't wait to see Krad's face when he finds me with this one." Dark smirked as he spotted the white angel coming towards them. "Oh, speak of the devil."

"Dark, you seem to have found yourself another soda," Krad stated.

"Yep," Dark replied with an easy smile.

"Well, that's good. Prepare yourself." Krad gave a smile of his own.

"Riiiight. You've tried everything in the book, Krad," Dark spoke confidently.

"Then it's good I found something outside of the book to use against you, Dark." Krad smirked.

Dark rolled his eyes at Krad before spotting two other people coming up the lone hallway from a distance. They appeared to be two girls, but he didn't recognize them, they seemed to be looking down, and one of them even wore a wide brimmed hat. Abandoning his unsaid reply to Krad, he turned to face the two unknown girls as they continued coming closer.

"Someone better call God, because he's missing two angels," he said, giving them his most dazzling smile. One of the girls traded glances with the other and giggled. As they came ever closer, Dark took a sip of his soda. At that opportune moment, the girls became close enough to see. Waving at him were Daisuke and Satoshi, dressed up as girls...the two _girls_ he had just hit on. Dark spewed the soda in his mouth in surprise.

Krad smirked again at the thief. "Told you so," he said victoriously.

Dark glared at his other half while trying to clean up his mess. Satoshi and Daisuke - while laughing at the thief - were not happy to have been forced into girl outfits, or dusted oddly with makeup. They rushed to the nearby bathroom and changed out of the clothes hurriedly. While doing so, Satoshi turned to Daisuke.

"I think we should get Dark and Krad back, just for pulling us into their stupid argument." He wiped at the makeup that Krad had forced on him.

Daisuke pulled a bow out of his hair. "I agree, but what should we do? Dark and Krad won't be the easiest guys to prank." Satoshi looked down at the pink lipstick on the paper towel he'd just wiped off. "Let's mess with their egos," Satoshi smirked before adding, "and I have the perfect way to do it, too."

After school, Yumi forbade Dark and Krad from pulling anymore pranks on each other. "You're going to get in serious trouble if you two keep this up," she admonished. The angels reluctantly agreed and Daisuke and Dark headed back to their house.

"Now let's get back to the apartment. We have a lot of work to do," Yumi said.

"What are you talking about? Why are you coming with us?" Krad asked.

"Because it was my idea, that's why I'm coming. Now let's get going, we don't have all day," she said, already marching off. Krad looked to Satoshi, but all he did was shrug and follow Yumi's lead. Krad sighed, deciding to give up. He'd find out soon enough, anyway.

Yumi headed straight into Satoshi's apartment, expecting the others to follow, which they did.

"Alright, we don't have much time before the truck arrives, so let's all get to work, shall we?" Yumi asked, pulling down the stairs to the attic.

"Yumes, we have no idea what you're talking about," Satoshi pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" she asked, perplexed. "We're turning the attic into a room for Krad. He can't sleep on the couch forever."

Satoshi nodded. It made sense. If Krad was going to stay, he needed a room to himself, not just for sleeping, but for his clothes and anything else he might pick up in the future.

Krad was surprised about the room. Why did he need one? He didn't even have that much stuff. What he did have fit around the apartment without really taking up too much space. Besides, the couch was comfortable enough to sleep on. He was just about to argue these facts when Yumi said, "And I don't want to hear any arguments from you, Krad. This is something special for you, and I don't want logic or whatever you're going to say to mess it up." Krad closed his mouth in another bout of surprise.

Special? What did she mean?

"Now let's get to work!" Yumi said, heading up the ladder.

They managed to get all the random clutter moved out of the attic and down into the street before the vans arrived. They traded the attic junk for a bed, dresser, nightstand, desk, a few lamps, and a large wardrobe. There was even a ceiling fan in the truck, and the movers kindly installed it.

"Where are they taking all that?" Satoshi asked, once the vans were cranking up to leave.

"I rented out a space for you to keep it all in one of those storage places. I'm going with them to make sure everything finds its way there and then I'll be back," Yumi clarified as she hopped into the passenger side of the truck.

While Yumi was away, Krad and Satoshi finished setting up the room. "There, done!" Satoshi declared, looking around the room. It looked really good. They had used some of the paintings from the attic and put them up on the walls to keep them from looking bare, and they put drapes over the single window.

"I'm going to make a snack, all that moving has got me hungry. Want something?" Satoshi asked.

"Um, just water, please," Krad replied.

"Okay." Satoshi headed down. He really just wanted to leave Krad alone so the angel could take in what they had done. He hadn't seem to have grasped what it meant to have his own personal space, and Satoshi thought he needed some alone time to work it out.

Krad sat down on the bed, taking in the room around him. All this was…his? It was hard for him to conceive. He'd never had anything like it before. Heck! Krad had hardly ever owned anything, let alone have a room to himself! It was weird and definitely something he'd have to get use to. He was here to stay after all.

Then, it hit him. He was here to stay. He was free, like never-have-to-worry-about-not-getting-to-do-something-because-of-a-tamer-again free. He could do what he wanted, go where he pleased, talk to people, do just about anything, and he had a room all to himself to keep things, to use, to be his safe place. Somewhere that belonged to solely him. Not just something, but _somewhere_.

"Cool, isn't it?" Yumi's voice spoke softly, but Krad still jumped. How long had he been sitting here staring at nothing? He hadn't even heard her come in.

She went over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Having a place to yourself, having something to call yours, and that feeling that goes with it. There's nothing like it, is there?" Yumi spoke again.

"No," he agreed. He looked over at her and wondered how it was that she always managed to have him pegged. Even when she berated him, she always made it clear with her words just what she wanted him to understand.

"How do you always know what to say to me?" he asked, without realizing how vulnerable that made him sound with her.

Yumi smiled at him.

"I don't know. I can just tell sometimes."

She looked down. Sometimes, she just felt like she needed to talk to him, like she needed to tell him everything would be okay, or that he was an idiot. And, the things just came to her.

Krad moved a hand and gently placed it on her cheek, tilting her face up towards his. "How can you "just" tell?" he asked curiously, wanting to know as he looked into her eyes, searching them. They were so deep in their churning emotions. Studying them, he could see that there was so much more to her than her usual carefree-go-lucky attitude. There was a mask, covering over something.

"I don't know. When I'm around you, I just…I want to tell you what will make you happy, or make you feel better," Yumi said honestly, gazing back into his own captivating eyes.

"Why?" Krad asked.

Why would someone want to make him happy? Or want to make him feel better?

"I just...I have feelings. I care about you," Yumi spoke. All these questions had her off beat, and now she was just confessing things to Krad that she hadn't even realized for herself yet.

Krad almost smiled.

Yumi, of all people, cared about him. Headstrong, sassy, carefree Yumi cared about him. Of all the people out there in the world, she chose to like him. She even had feelings for him. Of course, she hadn't finished that part, but he was certain of it.

"Really? I didn't think you could ever forgive me?" he said, smirking lightly at her. He couldn't help it. He just had to tease her a little bit.

Yumi's cheeks flamed red. "I…um..."

"It's okay, I understand," Krad said, then closed the distance between them and placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Yumi was too shocked to do anything about it. Krad was kissing her. Her! She couldn't believe it…

Krad pulled back, slightly saddened by the disbelieving look on Yumi's face. To him, she appeared shocked and slightly angry.

"I'm sorry. That was too forward," he apologized.

Yumi snapped back out of her shock at Krad's contrite tone. He thought she was mad at him? Fine, then she would just have to fix that. If it wouldn't have given her plan away, she would have smiled wickedly.

"What do you mean "too forward"?" she asked him, forcing ice to line her words. "You think that was just "too forward"?"

"I umm…" Krad was at a loss for words. She really _was_ mad at him.

"Well, if that was too forward, what would you call this?" she asked, pulling him back to her lips. Krad was now the shocked one. When Yumi pulled away he asked, "Then you're not angry?"

"Of course not, stupid. I wouldn't have kissed you back if I was. I probably would have slapped you." She smiled.

"Then, you won't mind this," Krad said, now sure she wouldn't mind just one more kiss; one they both wouldn't be shocked about. He kissed her, and as he did, she kissed him back. When they finally pulled apart, Yumi said, "You know, if we're up here any longer Satoshi's likely to walk in on something."

"That's something I don't want him doing. Let's head down, shall we?"

"'Kay," Yumi said as they rose to head back down for the kitchen. Satoshi happened to be sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "There's some more on the counter if you two would like one," he said, not even questioning the length of time they'd been alone together. Thankfully.

"Thanks, I'm famished!" Yumi exclaimed while heading over to the plate of neatly made sandwiches and snagging one for herself. Krad followed suit and soon they were all seated at the table, munching on sandwiches.

Once they'd finished eating, Yumi said goodbye and headed home. Satoshi began his nightly routine for bed.

"I'm heading to sleep early tonight, Krad. It's been a busy day." Krad nodded at him and decided to turn in early himself.

The next morning, a cry echoed through the apartment complex Satoshi stayed in.

Krad viewed the mirror in his new room. He had slept with his wings out because it was more comfortable that way, but as he examined them in the mirror, he noticed that they weren't the beautiful snow white wings he usually had. They were painted…a shade of the brightest, most eye burning, hot pink imaginable. He stalked downstairs to find Satoshi sitting innocently at the kitchen table eating a slice of toast.

"What did you do to my wings?" he asked, enraged.

Satoshi looked calmly up at the angel and studied the horrid pink feathers. "Nothing. I was asleep, remember? Though next time I recommend you don't let Yumi make your bed. She probably put some sort of dye in the sheets," he said.

Krad glared at his tamer. The boy had a good alibi; he had been asleep. And he would have woken up if anyone had come in to paint his wings…So, instead of answering the bluenette, he stalked off towards the shower. Maybe he could get some of the pink out…

Meanwhile - at the Niwas - a similar cry echoed out, but this time it was a cry of dismay, not surprise. Dark was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, his perfectly tanned body was…marred! He had a funny face (yes, a funny face) tanned onto his skin with what looked like some of that 'spray on tan' stuff. In the kitchen, the Niwas were cracking up. Daisuke had just finished explaining what Dark was screaming about.

"Dai, sweetie, I just knew you had a little bit of my cunning in you somewhere." Emiko smiled at her son.

School that day went by quietly due to each angel brooding over their respective pranks, trying to figure out who had done it to them. By the end of the day, both were sure their tamers had done it as payback for all the pranks from the day before.

"Are you two okay? You've been so quiet all day." Yumi asked Dark and Krad as they we're walking home.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm fine," Krad answered.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong with me. I've just been trying to...soak in all the knowledge at school, that's all." Dark's response was lame.

"Dark, that's a terrible explanation," Daisuke said, calling him out on it.

"Hmm. Satoshi, what do you think? They're acting a little strange, eh?" Yumi asked, turning to face the bluenette that had been trailing along behind them. Once she'd turned, however, she saw something she never expected to see. "Satoshi!" she cried out, fear etching her voice.

Dark, Krad, and Daisuke immediately stopped and spun around. As they looked they saw Satoshi unconscious on the ground with a black mist surrounding him.

Bohahaha! I'm so evil! Yes, it's a cliffy! And to find out what's happening you guys will just have to stay tuned for the next chappie. Sorry again that this one took me so long, but its summer now and I'm out of school so I should have more free time to write! Yhay. Don't forget to vote in my poll and review please!

~Dawns out!


	18. Oncoming Storms

Chapter 17 Oncoming Storms

Hello and welcome back! I'm here to finally give you all what you've been waiting for…relief from the cliffy I left you guys at! Don't kill me for it, I like cliffy's I'm sorry. But before we get to the actual story I need to thank some people. First of all I want to especially thank FireFlower19 for betaing! You rock! Thanks so much! Now on to the reviewers: FireFlower19, poison123, Sapphiet, Wolf from the moon, Shy Rose24, and all my other readers Thanks so much! Thanks also to those who added this story to their favorites! Thanks guys! I love you all so much! Now on to the story!

"Don't touch him." Shadow's commanding voice was heard before she was spotted. She landed in between Satoshi and the rest of the group. "We don't know what will happen if you mess with it," she clarified, heading towards Satoshi. The black mist seemed to twitch away as Shadow approached. She placed a hand over Satoshi so that it hovered barely an inch away from the swirling mist.

The mist jerked away from Shadow's hand immediately, but after a moment it eventually moved back into place. Then, without warning, it lunged at her extended limb, wrapping itself around her hand and wrist. Gradually the mist moved off of Satoshi completely and onto Shadow's arm.

The bluenette groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Wha?" he asked, clutching his head with the hand that wasn't holding himself up. It was pounding, and felt like it wanted to burst. He looked up to find Shadow standing over him, holding one of her arms as far away from him as possible – it was surrounded in a black mist. 'That must be what attacked me,' he thought.

"Get out of the way, Satoshi," Shadow snapped as she struggled to keep her hand away from him. The mist seemed to want both of them, and couldn't decide whether to stay on her arm or to move back to engulf Satoshi.

Satoshi tried to stand up, but only ended up falling back over. Yumi rushed to pull Satoshi away from Shadow as his own attempt to get up failed.

Once Yumi had Satoshi a safe distance away, Shadow materialized a feather in her free hand. The feather started to glow, then pulse once, twice, steadily pouring magic into the black mist.

The mist withered under the assault as it started to dissipate around its edges. The whole thing disappeared within seconds. Once it was gone, Shadow examined her hand, turning it over then back again. "Well that was odd," she murmured.

"Are you okay, Satoshi?" Yumi asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, still holding his head. It was still hurting terribly, but he wasn't going to point that out. Not if he didn't have to.

"Let's get off the street before someone starts wondering whats going on and actually comes over here," Shadow said. Some people where already starting to curiously glance their way.

Yumi had to help Satoshi up after he failed again at standing, and the group headed to his apartment. Once they were inside and seated, Yumi asked, "Satoshi, do you have any idea what happened?"

"I can't remember anything. I was walking, then suddenly I found myself on the ground with Shadow yelling to get out of the way," he replied, shaking his head. The pain had dulled but now he felt really weak, almost like the times when Krad wasted too much magic.

Shadow turned to Krad. "Did you feel anything strange?" she asked him.

The white angel shook his head. "Something was blocking my magical sensory, I didn't know what was happening until Yumi pointed it out."

"What was that black mist, anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"It was the lingering shadow of a forgotten artwork," Krad answered, crossing his arms. This wasn't good – those were usually contained, which means someone had let this one loose.

"What is that?" Daisuke asked.

"You know already that most living artworks are alive because of the thoughts, feelings, and emotions put into them, right?" Dark asked. When Daisuke and Satoshi nodded he continued, "Well, when they are forgotten and left with no one to care for them, most wither away and die. But some, mostly the stronger artworks, survive just as shadows, constantly needing to feed off of magical energy to stay alive."

"That's terrible." Daisuke shuddered. How could anyone do that to their art? Just leave it and forget about it? It was so sad.

"That explains why I feel like crap," Satoshi said. Now he knew why he felt magically drained – because he was.

"I thought you were fine," Yumi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine can mean many things," Satoshi replied.

"Do you happen to be carrying any strong artworks with you, Satoshi?" Shadow asked.

"Actually, I do," Satoshi said, pulling a small mirror out of his pocket. "It's the Dreamer's Glass. I've had troubling dreams lately, and I was hoping this would dispel them."

"Has it been working?" Daisuke asked, almost urgently. He, too, had been having weird dreams. They were puzzling and nothing like anything he'd ever experienced before.

"Not very well," the bluenette said with a sigh.

"That could be caused by the shadow that attacked you. It could have been following you for days," Krad said, just as his stomach growled.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Yumi giggled. She stood up, pulling Krad off the couch with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she dragged him over to the couch Dark was on.

"You two are going to help me cook some dinner," she said, dragging Dark out of his seat as well.

"Why us?" Dark asked.

"Because I've never seen either of you cook, and I'm eager to find out just what kind of chiefs you are," she said, heading into the kitchen with the two of them dragging along behind her.

"This should be interesting." Shadow smiled as she got up to follow the group.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what's going to happen," Daisuke said, looking at his friend.

"I agree, it may be safer out here," Satoshi said. The two boys looked at each other, then looked at the kitchen, then back at each other again and shrugged.

"I guess it is worth a look," Daisuke said, getting up.

"Yeah, maybe just a peek," Satoshi said, following his friend.

Thirty minutes later, a tired and soot covered Yumi was sitting back on the couch next to her equally tired and soot covered friends. She was ordering Chinese takeout. "Yes, I really do want all that. No, this isn't a scam. Yes, I do have the money… Here's my mom." She handed the phone to Shadow, scowling, "The guy on the other end won't take me seriously. You sound like an adult, make him listen," she said.

Shadow took the phone, rolling her eyes. The cooking experience had gone bad fast, and had only gotten worse. Dark and Krad could not and would not get along. They had fought over cutting the meat, and the veggies, and who was going to set the oven's temperature. And apparently one of them – who knows which? – had decided that 500 degrees was too low of a heat setting and tried to use their magic to heat it up more… At that point things went boom fast. They just barely managed to keep the place from burning…

"Yes, hello?" Shadow spoke into the phone. "Yes, we're having a large group over tonight for dinner… Yeah, we didn't want to cook… Thirty minutes? That's fine, thank you," she said, then hung up the phone. "It'll be here in thirty minutes." She sighed.

"How come people will listen to you?" Yumi fumed. The guy hadn't believed a word she'd said and Shadow managed to get everything ordered in less than half the time it had taken her.

"Because I use proper language, not 'hey dude, we need this pronto'," Shadow replied.

Yumi pouted. "Whatever."

_The heist was going perfectly as Dark silently slipped the container protecting his target off. As he reached for the jewel it disappeared, leaving only air for him to grasp at. While quickly replacing the glass, Dark's eyes scanned the room. That hadn't been an illusion. Magic was heavy in the air. _

_A wicked laugh suddenly tore through the room, shattering the silence. Dark spun around, trying to place the sound. "Where are you?" he yelled._

_The laugh rang out again. "You know where I am, Dark." The voice was tauntingly familiar, but Dark couldn't quite place it. It definitely wasn't Krad, though. This didn't feel like him._

"_Who are you? Why did you take the artwork?" Dark demanded. He was still searching for the source of the voice. There! To his left he'd seen movement. He stealthily moved to the left._

"_Why were you going to take the art?" the voice countered._

_Why was this voice so familiar? Who was this person? Dark was really starting to get frustrated. "You should know why I was going to steal it. Now answer me! Who are you?"_

"_Touchy," the voice taunted. "Who do you think could make something disappear right in front of your eyes?" _

"_You're not Yumi; she wouldn't do this," Dark stated. _

_The laugh was closer this time and shadows whirled around Dark, wrapping around him and blocking his view, almost playfully._

"_Stop it, Shadow!" Dark found himself shouting out the one name he didn't want to say._

"_You said my name. You called out to me." The voice now clearly belonged to Shadow, and it was seductively close to Dark's ear._

_He threw himself away from the voice. "You aren't her, you can't be," he stated firmly, willing himself to believe it._

"_You know I am." As she said it, Shadow materialized in front of Dark. She had a wicked grin on her face, one that wasn't playful in the least, but spelled serious trouble. "Let's work together," she said suddenly. "I have this plan, this amazing plan that only you can help with." _

"_No, this isn't you, Shadow. I don't know what has happened, but this isn't right." _

_Shadow started moving towards him. As she did Dark backed away. _"_Why won't you help me, Dark?" Shadow asked, still advancing upon him._

"_You're acting strange, Shadow. Stop this," Dark said._

"_Fine," Shadow said, suddenly furious. "If you won't help me, then you're no good to me at all! I don't need you!" She shoved him roughly, sending him off balance. _

_Dark took one step back and found himself falling backwards, down further and further, the wind whipping past his face viciously. He couldn't fly, and only fell deeper and deeper into the darkness._

Dark shot up in bed. Had it all just been a dream? But it had seemed so real. He ran his hand through his hair. He continued to see Shadow's face, and hear her laughter. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. It was only a dream.

He slipped out of his bed in the guest room – now his room, and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He had a feeling he probably wouldn't be getting any more sleep for the night.

The next day Dark was jumpy all throughout class, and he was secretly happy that Shadow had chosen to once again opt out of classes. He wasn't sure he could face her just yet.

"What's the matter Dark? You've been unusually quite all day," Daisuke said, as they were walking home.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Dark replied.

"It's not. You didn't once try to play any pranks on me today," Krad said, though he didn't really mind the thief's lack of mischievousness. Dark always seemed to be trying to prank him in one way or another during school. Often Krad retaliated to the pranks and the two of them had quickly become known as both class clowns and troublemakers.

Dark was stuck, if he didn't want them to know about his dream he'd have to come up with a valid excuse for being so absentminded today. "I didn't want to spoil it but," Dark started, "I've been planning something special for Risa and I to do over the weekend," Dark said, smirking. Perfect. No one would suspect anything from that answer.

Risa squealed and grabbed Dark's arm. "Really? Oh, where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

The Harada twins had taken to walking with the group after school lately, so they all ended up heading home together. Halfway through the walk Dark and Daisuke would split off and take the Haradas back to their house, then meet up with the rest of the group at whatever house they were staying at. For the past week they had been meeting to try and figure out who had released that shadow and what for. So far they hadn't come up with any leads.

"It's a surprise." Dark winked at Risa, who gripped his arm tighter and squealed again.

After dropping off the Haradas, Daisuke and Dark headed back to their house where everyone was meeting for the day. As they walked into the living room Emiko hurried over to them. "Dark! I'm glad you're here! I've got a new heist planned for you tonight!" Emiko said excitedly.

"Oh? What am I stealing?" Dark asked.

"The Cat's Eye," Satoshi replied, looking up from his book. "It's not one of the strongest pieces of art out there, so I don't really mind if you take it. Just remember I still have to try and catch you."

Dark laughed, "Of course you do. Will Blondie be helping out?"

Satoshi looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. That's all up to him."

"I'm not coming this time," Daisuke said suddenly, to the surprise of everyone in the room.

The redhead blushed, "I'm going out with Riku tonight," he stated.

"So I'm going solo tonight?" Dark asked.

"No, you'll be going with me. Emiko wants to make it a joint heist again," Shadow said, coming into the room.

Dark almost jumped at her appearance, but reminded himself that this was really Shadow, not the one from his dream. He flashed her a quick grin, more for his own reassurance than hers. "Wonderful. This should be fun! Blondie, you have to come now," he said, turning to Krad.

"Call me "blondie" one more time and I'll make sure your heist is anything but fun," Krad snapped. He liked Dark a lot better when he was quiet and brooding.

"You are a blond, Krad," Yumi pointed out, pulling on his ponytail playfully.

Krad pulled his hair out of her grasp. "That's not the point," he said. "Dark could at least call me by my name."

"You're just sensitive about your hair." Satoshi rolled his eyes.

Krad glared at the bluenette. "Shut it," he warned. Satoshi smirked and turned back to his book.

The group had to stop their meeting early so that everyone could get ready for the heist. As Satoshi and Krad were preparing to leave, Satoshi's cell phone rang suddenly. "Hello?" he answered. "Yes, I see. Of course." He hung up the phone and turned to Krad. "Father wants to meet with me tonight. He says the heist can wait."

Krad thought for a moment. If Kei wanted to talk to Satoshi, he may be wanting to speak with him as well. Up to this point, Kei knew nothing about Krad's change of heart, and it was probably best that he didn't. "I'll come with you. We can't have Kei knowing we can separate."

Satoshi nodded. "I'll tell the others," he said.

Dark was not happy. This night was going from bad to worse. First Satoshi bailed because of a call from his creepy father, then Krad decided to go with him to 'make sure things went okay.' And now Shadow was late. Fine! If she wanted to miss the heist it was okay with him. He'd take the artwork, along with all the credit.

Dark bypassed all the security easily. It just wasn't any fun without Satoshi there. And he'd been looking forward to a challenge tonight. As he made his way into the main artroom, he heard a shuffling sound from behind him. He turned, startled, to find Shadow sneaking in. "Well, aren't you lucky. I almost finished without you," Dark smirked.

"Sorry I'm so late," she said. She looked a little stressed, but tried to hide it with a smile.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Dark asked. He was wondering why she'd been late; it wasn't like her not to be on time.

Shadow gave him a contemplative look. "There's something I need your help with," she said at last. "You're the only one I can trust to help me. I don't think anyone else could do it, but with your skills I think you could really help me," she told him, looking at him hopefully. If he didn't help her she didn't know what she was going to do about her problem. If she didn't take care of it soon, there was no telling what would happen.

Dark was horrified. This was happening just like in his dream…well, without the evil laughter. But what could Shadow possibly need his help alone for? Something was up. Suspicion arose in the thief and he backed away from his friend. "No, I don't think I can help you, Shadow."

Shadow seemed stricken, completely unlike how she had been in his dream, but the longer he looked at her the more it seemed like she was angry…

"Why not? You don't even know what I need your help with." She stepped towards him.

"Oh I know what you want, and the answer is no. I am not going to be part of some cruel scheme," Dark hissed. She was up to no good, and he didn't want to take any risks.

"What are you talking about, Dark? Why would I have a cruel scheme?" Shadow asked, now confused. What was Dark yammering on about? Was he just out of it? Or was there more going on here than she had originally noticed? Could someone, namely the source of her troubles, be doing this? Polluting Dark's mind? "Did you have a nightmare last night, Dark?" she asked suddenly. If he did, there could only be one person to blame for all this.

"Yeah. How would you know, unless…you gave it to me! That must be it! You're trying to turn me against everyone!" Dark was furious. Why would she do something so cruel? What reason would Shadow have to break apart their group?

"You've got it wrong! It isn't me who's trying to turn you against everyone," Shadow said. There was only one person she knew who used dreams to manipulate people.

"Then who is it?" Dark demanded.

"It's…" Shadow stopped. If she told Dark who was behind this, then he may not trust her at all. It may even make him more suspicious of her.

"Who? If you can't tell me than it must be you," Dark stated.

"If I told you, then you wouldn't believe me," Shadow said.

"Try me."

Shadow looked away. If she was going to get his help, then she'd have to tell him eventually, but telling him now while he was so confused could make things worse. But if she didn't tell Dark, then things would definitely get worse. "It's Kida. I know it sounds crazy, but it's her. I don't know why she's doing this, but she is," Shadow finally answered him.

Dark looked surprised for a second, although it made sense. If all this was because of Kida, then that would explain why things seemed so confusing, and why he'd had that dream. "I guess that makes sense," Dark said, then something hit him. Shadow had originally been Kida's creation, so maybe she was working for her? Dark didn't say anything. He decided to watch and wait, to see if she did anything suspicious, then he'd have her.

"Really? You don't think it's strange?" Shadow was surprised.

"Of course not – Kida was always after us. If she's back then this is probably her fault." Dark said, though he had no clue how Kida could be back. She'd been sealed away, hadn't she?

They finished up the heist wordlessly, then split off their separate ways. Dark took the artwork back to his house, where Emiko was overjoyed to see it.

When Shadow got home she noticed Yumi wasn't there. She was probably still waiting for Satoshi and Krad to get done with their meeting. She leaned against a wall and sighed. This couldn't be good. Not only had Dark been having nightmares, but Satoshi had been having them, too. And she'd seen Yumi tossing and turning in her bed many times in the past week. She could only guess the cause was nightmares as well.

She slammed a fist against the wall. What was Kida's game? What was she planning? And why had Kida suddenly decided to confront her today of all days? She'd shown up suddenly as Shadow was on her way to the heist. Kida had gone on and on about finally getting her revenge. Shadow was furious, and couldn't get a single answer out of her.

The biggest problem was that she had no idea how Kida managed to escape the seal she'd been trapped in. And when had she escaped? Where was she hiding? Was Kida trying to frame Shadow for all this, or just pull her into the mess as well? She had to get this figured out fast. ...Before something really bad happened.

And that's it! I'm happy I finally got this done! I hope you guys liked it! And I really hope it was worth the wait! Remember I love reviews, they make the chapters come out faster! And don't forget I have a poll posted on my profile! I'd love to know your responses to it!

~Dawns out!


	19. Growing Tension

Chapter 18: Growing Tension

Hey guys I'm back again! I have a little more time finally and a computer of my own so chapter updates should be moving faster (like this one, see how fast I got it out?) Super special thanks goes out again to all of my reviewers! You guys have no idea how important you are to the writing of this story! Just getting a review makes my day, and getting a long review with lots of input that tells me what I did wrong or an idea on what I can add spurs me into creative action! Sometimes I get so excited I actually scare my family, so be awesome and help me freak out my siblings, they need a good scare now and again. (; I also want to send out a special thanks to all those reviewers who review anonymously, I never get to reply to what you guys say so I'm thanking you here for your reviews too! Thanks guys! Ok now that I've wasted enough of your time on to the story!

~3

Yumi, Daisuke, and Satoshi sat together as a group in class, they were supposed to be discussing Shakespeare's Hamlet but the topic was far from that.

"I heard that things didn't go too well with Shadow and Dark's heist last night." Yumi said.

Daisuke nodded, "That's true, Dark came home in a terrible mood. He spent most of the night locked in his room."

"I wonder what happened." Yumi said, "Shadow seemed really down when I got home, it's not like her at all."

"Well they got the artwork so it cant be that, maybe they had an argument?" Daisuke said.

"But what would they have to fight about? Shadow and Dark have always gotten along well." Satoshi pointed out.

"I have no clue, but it's the only thing that makes sense, you and Krad weren't there to stop them so they had it really easy." Daisuke said, "Oh! How did your meeting with your father go last night Satoshi?" he asked.

"It was fine, he only wanted a status update, and it seems he still has no idea about Krad's change of heart or our separation." Satoshi said.

"That's good." Yumi sighed, they were all worried about what Kei would do if he found out Satoshi and Krad could separate.

"Were you able to figure out if he was the one who released the shadow?" Daisuke asked, Kei was number one on their list of suspects.

"He didn't do it. His mind has been solely focused on a promotion opportunity that came up a few weeks ago. He made it a point last night to tell me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid to ruin his reputation." Satoshi sighed, his 'father' was so full of himself. He believed that he could do no wrong and if he didn't get some honor or award it was anyone else's fault.

"Darn it. That puts us back to step one." Yumi said.

"Couldn't the shadow have escaped on its own?" Daisuke asked.

"No, the seals placed on them are incredibly powerful, there's no way one could escape on its own." Satoshi said, "We'll just have to search harder for the culprit."

~3

Krad was very uncomfortable as he sat between Shadow and Dark. Firstly he was confused as to why Shadow had even come to school today, she hated it and rarely came, so rarely the teacher had been surprised she'd shown up, and had to re-add her to the class role. And secondly the tension between Shadow and Dark was so thick Krad could cut it with a butter knife.

They hadn't discussed anything so far, least of all the assignment. Actually the only one who had said a word today had been Krad himself. His discomfort was quickly turning into frustration. "Have you two taken a vow of silence that I don't know about or are you just being stubborn?" Krad snapped.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I've been a little distracted." Shadow said and started to open the textbook.

"No, first I want to figure out why you two refuse to speak with each other." Krad said placing a hand on Shadow's book preventing her from turning any more pages, "Something happened last night and it needs to be resolved now." He said.

"Nothing happened." Dark said, "We're probably just tired from the heist." Dark said.

"Your never tired after a heist Dark." Krad snapped.

"Its fine Krad, Dark's just been stressed lately." Shadow said, "He'll be better later." She didn't want them fighting.

"Is that true? Is all this just stress?" Krad asked. Dark only nodded and Krad took that as an affirmative.

"Fine but just try to be hospitable, I don't want things to go wrong after we've only just started getting along." Krad said. He treasured this time of peace in his life. It was like after they'd first been created, though this time he wasn't restricted to a tamer, he could do anything he wanted. He didn't want to loose anything he'd recently gained to fighting. Especially not a petty fight caused by stress.

"Alright." Dark replied.

Over the next few days things didn't get any better, in fact they seemed to get worse. Dark was getting grumpier and grumpier by the day. He snapped easily and avoided Shadow at all costs, they hadn't spoken a word to each other since she'd stuck up for him in class.

Shadow hadn't shown up for class since then either, she claimed she was helping Emiko clean out the basement. But when Emiko was asked about it she wouldn't give a straight answer. She didn't want to make things worse between the angels. Shadow wasn't around much actually. Yumi rarely saw her for dinner, and never saw her in the mornings.

Adding to all that Krad himself hadn't had a good nights rest in what seemed like forever. He tossed and turned all night long with nightmares, but when he woke up he could never remember them. He never felt rested when he woke up, which caused him to be short tempered during the day. He was hoping things would get better soon, this had been going on for a week after all.

"Hey Krad." Satoshi said breaking him out of his thoughts. He looked at the bluenett, he Yumi and Daisuke had been spending a lot of time together away from the angels, probably because they didn't want to get mixed up in all the arguing. It was odd only seeing Satoshi when he was at home. Krad had gotten use to being around the boy and his friends quickly and it was disconcerting to be separated from the group.

"Yes Satoshi?" Krad answered. Returning his attention to the present.

"Has something happened between you, Dark, and Shadow?" he asked, they were at the kitchen table in the apartment.

They'd been having dinner when Krad started spacing out so he wasn't sure what else Satoshi had said about the current subject, "No, we haven't had any arguments." He answered, "I think we're all just trying to get use to being separated."

"Do you think the tension between you three will calm down soon then?" Satoshi asked, he was really bothered by all the stress between the angles lately, it gave him a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and whatever it was that something was not going to be good.

"I hope so." Krad replied.

"Me too, I don't know how much more I can take Dark being grumpy. I almost preferred him being too cocky." Satoshi said.

Krad laughed, "I never thought I'd hear that from anyone let alone you." He said.

"Yeah, well it's the last time, if Dark hears that he'll hold it over me forever." Satoshi said.

"He tends to do that doesn't he?" Krad smiled, he was glad to be talking about a lighter subject.

They spent the rest of dinner making jokes about Dark and his ego, then after cleaning up both boys decided to head to bed early.

~3

_Krad was running through a forest, he had no idea how he'd gotten there or why he was running. All he knew was that he had to keep running. Someone was in danger, his friends, the people he knew very well, and he had to reach them in time._

_As he ran tree branches whipped viciously at him, and roots seemed to move into his path. As he was trying to avoid a particularly low branch he stumbled over a large root sticking up out of the ground. Loosing his balance he fell to the ground face first. _

_As he pushed himself up he saw two black clad feet in front of him. He looked up into the glaring face of Dark. What was he doing here? And why did he look so angry, Krad hadn't done anything to him, heck he hadn't even been at most of the thief's recent heists. _

"_What do you think your doing?" Dark's voice was menacing, and held no kindness towards the white angel. _

"_I have to find my friends, they're in serious trouble, I know it." Krad answered as he stood._

"_What makes you think they even want your help?" Dark said crossing his arms. _

"_What do you mean? Their my friends, why wouldn't they want my help?" Krad asked baffled as to why Dark would say that, he of all people knew what it was like to worry about your friends. And he also knew that your friends and family were the first people you wanted by your side when you were in trouble. _

"_They don't trust you, how could they with everything you've done." Dark spat, "Shadow and I especially don't trust you. Never will in my case, I know you too well, heck I was even part of you at one time. Don't think I don't know what your up to." The angels eyes were fiery with anger._

"_What are you talking about Dark? What would I possibly be 'up to'?" Krad was baffled and furious. Who did Dark think he was accusing him of plotting against them, did he think that he was going to stab them in the back? He said he knew him, but if he did then he wouldn't be saying such idiotic things._

"_Cut the crap Krad." Dark snapped, "I know you don't care about your so called 'friends'. All you know how to care about is yourself!" Dark's voice was steadily rising in level and by the time he was done he was shouting. _

_The thief suddenly lunged for Krad, who was caught completely off guard. Krad landed on his back hard, knocking all the air out of him. Dark took advantage of Krad's disorientation to hold white angels hands to the ground with his own. Krad struggled fruitlessly Dark had him pinned. _

"_What is wrong with you Dark? Your being completely unreasonable." Krad asked still struggling to free himself. _

"_I can see right through your little act Krad! Stop messing around!" Dark growled, his grip on Krad's wrists grew tighter causing the angel to wince in pain, since when was Dark so strong?_

"_I truly have no idea what your talking about Dark! Just calm down, we can work this out." Krad said. Since when had he become the voice of reason? It had always been Krad's job to jump to conclusions, and be ridiculously unreasonable. Dark had always been the more sane of the two. _

"_That's it! I'll make you show me your true form!" Dark completely lost it, he let go of Krad's wrists and just as fast had them wrapped around the white angels neck, cutting off Krad's air._

_Krad knew he had to act fast or he wouldn't make it long enough to figure out what had upset Dark so much, he grabbed his counterparts hands, trying to pry them away from his neck. It was no good, he couldn't get a strong enough grip. He had to do something drastic enough to make the thief loose his grip, it wouldn't be much longer until he lost consciousness. _

_The edges of his vision were starting to blacken out as he materialized a feather in one of his hands. Quickly pumping as much magic into it as he dared he threw it straight up. The feather exploded into a blindingly bright light, blocking out everything._

_ ~3  
_

Krad's eyes snapped open as one of his hands flew to his throat, his breaths were even but his neck felt unnaturally sore. He couldn't believe what he'd just gone through had only been a dream it had seemed so real. He could still almost feel Dark's hands gripping his neck…

Krad shuddered away from the thought as he sat up in bed. He had to do something to take his mind off from the dream. He slipped out of the apartment for a midnight flight. The crisp night air helped to clear his thoughts and soon all of his focus was on flying.

He eventually found himself by the windmills. Landing on top of one he stared out into the distance letting his mind wander. He was snapped out of it by a figure that was quickly approaching him.

Soon it became apparent that it was Shadow who was flying his way, but she didn't seem to have noticed him yet. He waited until she was within hearing distance and then called out, "Shadow! Hello!"

She seemed surprised at being called to and once she spotted Krad she flew over to him lading on the closest windmill to him. "What are you doing out here this late at night?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Krad replied.

"Finishing a heist," Shadow said holding up the bag that had been previously on her shoulder, it was bulky with something obviously inside, "It was an out of town target so I'm just now getting back. What's your story?"

"I couldn't sleep." Krad replied, he didn't feel like making up an excuse so he just told her the truth.

Shadow looked at him shocked, "You what?" she asked, "You didn't happen to have a nightmare did you?" she looked at him closely with a look of worry etched across her face clearly.

"I did, how did you know." Krad asked now curious, why would she get so worked up over a nightmare?

"Then its you too…" she muttered half to herself, "Things are getting bad."

"What's going on Shadow, what's getting bad, and what do you mean by me too?" Krad asked now starting to get worried himself. Could this have to do with why she and Dark had been acting weird lately?

"Its just that everyone seems to be having nightmares lately. I'm trying to figure out why but so far I have no clue." Shadow answered, she didn't want to tell Krad everything, not after the way Dark had reacted to her when she'd told him.

"That dose seem to be odd, but don't you think it may just be because of the Silent Reaper that attacked Satoshi recently?" Krad asked. The black mist that had attacked Satoshi a week earlier was often referred to as a Silent Reaper because they made no sound when they were draining someone of their magic. The Reapers were also often know to corrupt the dreams of their victims and those around them, so it wasn't unlikely that that would be the reason they were having nightmares, though Shadow had gotten rid of the one in question. But there was always the possibility of another one being released.

"That could be the cause of it, but I want to look into things further." Shadow replied.

~3

Daisuke sat in his bed staring at the ceiling, he hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. Every time he was about to sleep there was a tapping noise at his window. And every time he got up to see what it was only to find nothing there. It was getting frustrating and he was contemplating getting a pair of earplugs to block out the sound.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

There it was again, the tapping, Daisuke got up again, promising himself that if there was nothing there he wouldn't get up again. As he peered out his window he saw movement. He opened it to get a clearer look at what he'd seen. Just outside the window a black form floated. It looked like the mist from before, but something seemed different about it.

It beckoned him to come outside and to follow it. Ignoring the warning bells going off in his head and all the advice he'd been given to stay away from things like this Daisuke climbed out of his window and on to the roof.

The mist floated down towards the sidewalk and once again Daisuke felt compelled to follow it. He jumped off the edge of the roof and fell into a roll on the ground to muffle his landing, he didn't want Emiko waking up and finding him outside.

Once he was standing again the mist started moving, following it Daisuke made his way deep into the downtown areas of the city. The mist stopped at an old abandoned church. The gate was locked but Daisuke easily climbed over it. The mist led him into the building and up a flight of steps.

He came out of a door at the top of the stairwell that led him into a large dimly lit room. The only light was that of the moon shining down through huge windows. He was led to the middle of the room where the mist suddenly disappeared. Daisuke turned around in confusion looking for his guide. As he did the room suddenly lit up with a warm glow.

"Welcome," A voice invited behind him, "I've been waiting for you."

~3

And that's a wrap! I know I know its shorter than usual but that's how the cookie crumbles. So what do you guys think is going to happen to little Daisuke? Do you think that the creepy dreams are from the Silent Reapers or something more sinister? I want to hear your input! I want to know what you think will happen next! Review please! The more reviews I get the faster I will update.

~Dawns Out


	20. Topsy Turvy

Topsy Turvy

I'm back! Thanks to the poking prodding, and possible threatening nature of the reviews I've received! J/k about the threats by the way... Sorry once again for the long wait! I've just had a lot going on lately, and I've been working hard on my novel! And if you'd be interested in reading part of it I have a link to the first 10-11 pages of it on my profile!

Thanks once again to all of my lovely reviewers! Special thanks goes to Fireflower19, Sapphiet, Anonymoose13, and my anonymous reviewers, Jazmine Princess Of Fangirling Cats, Tama-chan, Imtoolazy4anaccount, and the one who didn't leave a name! Thank you all so much! (:

~~~3

The next morning Yumi found Satoshi waiting alone at the place they all usually met to walk to school, "Where's Krad?" she looked around for the angel.

"I had to leave him behind, he's been getting up later and later lately and you know how I feel about being late to class." Satoshi shrugged.

"I wonder why he's sleeping in, he's usually so punctual." Yumi started heading down the street.

"Its probably from the nightmares." Satoshi followed her, "He's been having them almost every night lately and I don't think he's gotten a good nights sleep in over two weeks."

"Really?" Yumi stopped suddenly, "That means everyone's having these nightmares, providing you and Dai are still having them." She gave Satoshi a thoughtful look.

Satoshi stopped as well, "I'm not sure about Daisuke but I've been having them, I can't ever remember anything but they always leave me uneasy."

Yumi ruffled her hair, "Another mystery to add to our situation. First the Silent Reaper, then the angel's odd behavior, and now everyone's having nightmares. What's going on?"

Satoshi shook his head, "I don't know but I'm sure it's tied into what happened when I got sucked into the painting." He crossed his arms.

"Why do you say that?" Yumi asked; she hadn't really heard much about what happened to Satoshi when he'd been in the painting. Actually the only person he'd really told anything to about it was Shadow.

"When I told Shadow about what happened she seemed surprised. Apparently there wasn't suppose to be anyone else with me in the painting but there was a woman there."

"Really?" Yumi looked at him quizzically, who else could have been there? Shadow had made sure it was safe, and getting past her safeguards was almost impossible.

Satoshi nodded and was about to explain further when the clock started chiming.

"Were going to be late!" Yumi started running in the direction of the school. They'd lost track of time as they'd been talking and completely forgotten about school. Satoshi followed her quickly and soon they ran breathlessly into their classroom.

Just as they ran in the bell rang signaling the start of class. "Made it." Yumi smiled as she slipped into her seat she looked around to see if the others had made it there. She spotted Dark apparently asleep at his desk, Krad looked like he'd just made it to class as well, and Daisuke was chatting with Riku by her desk, everything seemed as normal as it had been lately but something still felt off to Yumi. She couldn't place her finger on what it was though, and she was sure it was going to bother her throughout the day.

By lunchtime Yumi felt like she was going to go crazy from not knowing what was wrong and resolved to ask her friends what was up when they all sat down together to eat.

Even with all the fighting and tension lately the whole group still managed to get together to eat during lunch. They did it mainly to keep the Harada sisters from knowing anything was wrong. But even with their efforts the girls still figured them out quickly, though they didn't ask many questions about what was wrong.

Yumi looked around at her friends, they were all separated out into little groups unlike how they had been mere weeks ago. She sighed to herself missing those days. How did things change so quickly? Was it really because of all these silly nightmares? _Or is it something more?_ Yumi thought to herself.

"So, Dark, how are things going?" Yumi asked turning to the thief, he was seated with Risa. They had both been eating their lunches in silence.

Dark jumped at the sound of Yumi's voice like he'd been shocked by it. When he looked up at her she could see the bags under his eyes and the strain on his face, tell tale signs of no sleep. Which meant everyone was still having nightmares.

_Why?_ The question wouldn't leave Yumi's mind, she just couldn't figure out who would want to tear them all apart like this, or who would have the power. Kei was the likeliest choice but Satoshi believed he had nothing to do with it, which left them back at square one.

"Things have been fine." Dark said after a moment's pause.

Yumi wasn't sure if he was trying to get his thoughts straight or if he was purposely hiding something but it would do no good to try and force it out of him so she left it at that nodding at him, "That's good." She said then turned to Krad who was seated next to her, they too had been eating in silence until she'd broken it to talk to Dark, "How about you Krad, how have things been with you? It feels like forever since we've spent any time together." She asked him. It was true, since this whole dream business had started up Krad had been almost avoiding her. And since then she'd been trying to convince herself it was just because he needed some time alone to figure out who was behind this whole mess.

Krad seemed more alert than Dark but when he turned to Yumi she could see the bags under his eyes as well. "Things have been kind of rough." He said rubbing the back of his head.

_At least one person is telling the truth._ Yumi was happy Krad had come right out and said how he was doing instead of covering it up. That meant that he still trusted her at least a little bit, "So have you been having nightmares too?" she asked, if he'd been willing to say he was having a hard time then maybe Krad would be the one to talk about his dreams. If she could only find out what was happening in the dreams, what kind they were having that might just provide the clue that they needed to find out who was doing all this.

Krad jumped up as if he'd been burned by her question, his whole body tensed, and his eyes grew cold. He glared at Yumi as he snapped, "What makes you think you have any right to know whether or not I've been having nightmares?" his voice was colder than ice as he said it, "Who do you think you are, asking such questions?" At that he turned and stalked away from the group leaving Yumi sitting in shock.

"Yumi are you ok?" Daisuke asked gently.

Pressing back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her Yumi nodded at Daisuke, "I'm fine, he's just stressed that's all." She said willing herself to believe it, they were all stressed from no sleep. That was why Krad had snapped and that had to be the reason she was getting so upset. It had to.

Daisuke gave her a look telling her he didn't believe her but he let the issue drop, he didn't want her bursting into tears if she didn't want to.

The rest of the day seemed like a blur to Yumi as she focused solely on trying to figure out who was messing with their dreams, she wasn't going to let her thoughts slide to Krad. She didn't want to think about it at all so she kept her mind firmly on the mystery that was threatening to ruin all their lives.

She ended up walking home with just Satoshi and the two walked in silence for a while until Yumi spoke up, "What were you going to tell me this morning when the clock interrupted us?" she asked him.

"Oh! We were talking about the woman in your painting right?" Satoshi thought for a moment, "I was going to tell you her name, it was Aura." He told her.

Yumi nodded, "Aura? Interesting…" she said. There was something familiar about that name but she couldn't figure out where she'd heard it before.

As she walked into her house she expected to find it empty, her parents had just left on a business trip and would be away for a few weeks and Shadow was never home anymore. So she was surprised when she went into the living room and found Shadow sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I do live here." Shadow raised an eyebrow at Yumi, "How have things been? Have you been able to figure out anything about the Silent Reaper or the nightmares?" she asked.

Yumi shook her head, "Not much. We've been able to rule out Kei as a suspect and Satoshi thinks it has something to do with the girl in my painting. The rest is a mystery."

Shadow stood up, "Well I've got to keep searching for the answer then." She said.

"Are you leaving again? Why not stay here and help us?" Yumi asked, "Or have your fights with Dark and Krad gotten so bad that you don't want to see them." She asked and almost regretted it, but she didn't she had to know where at least one of the angels stood with the others.

"I'm not fighting with Krad. Dark on the other hand." Shadow shook her head, "He seems to have gotten it into his head that this is all my fault. I can't reason with him. So in answer to your questions, yes I'm leaving again, and yes my fight with Dark is bad enough that I can't be around him. I don't want him doing something stupid." She said heading for the door.

"Shadow, wait." Yumi called out to stop her, she wanted to talk to her about Krad. She had to talk to someone about it. And Shadow was the best one for Yumi to talk to, she was her closest friend in the whole world.

"Yes?" Shadow stopped and turned back towards Yumi.

Yumi paused not knowing how to start, "Krad…went off on me today when I asked him about his nightmares." She said at last looking at Shadow for support.

"Why are you worrying about that?" Shadow asked, "You should be worrying about who's causing the nightmares, not what there causing others to do." She said.

"But, Krad really seemed like…" Yumi didn't get to finish as Shadow interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Yumi but can this wait? I'm really busy." Shadow said heading back for the door again.

Yumi was shocked, Shadow was just brushing this off? She couldn't believe her best friend would do that to her. That Shadow would be so nonchalant about her feelings, about a serious issue Yumi was having. "Oh, ok. See you then." Was all she could manage in a reply. Yumi was scared if she said anything else she'd truly ruin their relationship by saying something equally hurtful. Though Shadow probably didn't even realize she was being so cruel.

Yumi sighed as she watched the angel leave, since when had she become so emotional? It had been a long time since she'd been in this kind of state and suddenly just a few words from the people close to her had brought her back down to what felt like her lowest point. She just wanted to cry her heart out at the events of the day. She'd gotten nowhere closer to finding out who was messing with their dreams, Krad had outright rejected her, and Shadow had practically betrayed her.

Yumi walked over to her window and stared out it looking at the side of Daisuke's house, was he having these kind of problems with Dark? Probably not, the two of them got along like peanut butter and jelly.

She sighed again, she was doing that a lot these days. She noticed a movement at Daisuke's window. Instinctively she ducked down out of sight as the red head jumped out of the window and down onto the grass. _Where is he going?_ She wondered and let him move far enough that he wouldn't notice her following him. Then she slipped out of her window and followed her friend down the street and through the town. When he reached what looked like an old abandoned church she waited for him to make it inside then went in herself.

Satoshi glanced at Krad as the angel came in from outside. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to get home, it wasn't like he had art room duty or anything but Satoshi didn't mind the delay had given him some time to think about how he was going to approach Krad about his behavior earlier today.

He decided to just ask Krad outright instead of beating around the bush, "What was with you earlier?" he started, "You were really mean to Yumi."

"She shouldn't have been butting into my business." Krad answered heading straight for his room, "You would be wise to do the same." He said turning just long enough to give Satoshi a 'you-got-that' look before continuing to the stairs that lead up to his room.

"Why?" Satoshi asked suddenly angry with the angel, "Are you going to go off on me too? Yell at me or worse?"

Krad spun around to face the bluenett, "Do you want me to?" he growled, "Would you like me to 'do something worse'? Because I can Satoshi-sama you know that better than anyone." Krad used his old title for his tamer to emphasize his point and stormed up the stairs to his room.

Satoshi just stared after Krad unbelieving that the angel would even stoop so low. Of course he'd started but, Krad didn't have to go that far. Opening up wounds only recently healed, Satoshi couldn't stand it. He pulled a book off a shelf randomly so he could have something, anything, to pour himself into to get his mind off the argument. He couldn't let himself dwell on it, That would only end up making things worse. Everything would be better in the morning. It had to be.

Only it wasn't. The next morning Krad wouldn't even speak to Satoshi. The angel stormed out of the house practically before Satoshi was out of bed. And when he made it to the usual meeting spot no one was there to walk with him, maybe Yumi had started sleeping in now too.

School wasn't any different than the day before, slow, boring, and tense with all the stress in the air between the friends. Satoshi was relived when the final bell finally rang and they were released from class. He managed to get out before anyone else and was shocked to find Shadow waiting by the entrance.

"I have something I need to ask you." Shadow said as soon as he reached her.

"Nice to see you too." Satoshi said, he was kind of hurt that she wasn't being a little more friendly; he thought they'd been a lot closer than this.

"Yumi mentioned something important to me last night, that you believed our current issues have something to do with the painting you were trapped in right?" Shadow said cutting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I think there connected." Satoshi answered, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I just needed to hear it from you." Shadow said, "Do you know why they may be related?"

"Only because of the creepy woman." Satoshi told her.

"I see." Shadow said, "Thanks." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Satoshi asked, "Where have you been these past few days? Your never around anymore, I've been really worried about you." He said.

"I've been really busy, I'm trying to figure out this whole mess just as much as you all are." Shadow said, "I'm really sorry but I have to go now, we'll talk more later ok?" she said then turned and left blending in with the crowd seamlessly.

Satoshi was shocked for the second time in less than 24 hours. How could the two closest people to him betray him like this? Shadow had just left, with out hardly a word to spare for him, it was unbelievable.

"Satoshi!" Yumi came up to him, "Hey, I have something I need to show you, will you come with me?" she asked grabbing his arm.

Satoshi nodded letting her pull him away from the school and down the street. Eventually he pulled away from her and just started walking next to her, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a secret." Yumi told him mischievously and wouldn't say any thing else about it as they walked. Eventually Satoshi gave up asking and just followed. Soon they reached an old abandoned church. Satoshi hesitated for a moment but followed when he realized Yumi wasn't going to wait for him to follow her in.

When they got inside She quickly led him to a huge room. Inside Daisuke was waiting for them. He turned and smiled, "You found him great! She'll be so happy."

Yumi nodded and smiled back at Daisuke.

"I'm so glad you came dear! Now that were all finally here the real fun can start!" As the sound of the woman's voice carried through the room both Yumi and Daisuke seemed to light up with joy. Satoshi turned to face her and gasped at what he saw.

~~3

That's it for this chapter! I know I'm sorry! Everything will all become clear next chapter I promise! Just stick with me ok? Oh and forgive any crazy errors in this chapter it was written at 2 am. ^.^ Hope you guys liked it! As always read and review!

~Dawns out!


	21. Honey We Lost the Kids

Honey We Lost the Kids

Hello again to all my lovely, faithful readers! I can't believe I've made it this far in this fanfic! I'm dead serious when I say I never imagined myself typing this chapter, heck when I started this I didn't even know what I was going to do when I got to this point. And its all because of you my readers, I know everyone says that but its true! You guys are the reason this fic has made it this far so thank you sooooooo much! *hugs*

Ok now that I've gotten my little emotional thing out of the way we can get on to more important things, like specific thank yous! Thanks goes out to all my reviewers, Fireflower19, , Japofc, Sapphiet, and everyone else who's reviewed! Thank you so much! Now on to the chapter!

Edit: I'm so sorry I posted this chapter without all my thank you's properly in place! Please forgive me guys, I finished this late at night and wasn't thinking straight, the thank you's have been added and once again I'm really sorry.

~~3

The door creaked loudly as Shadow stepped tiredly into the house. She would have to ask Yumi's dad to fix that when he got back from their trip, it was really getting on her nerves. Though there seemed to be an endless number of things that got on her nerves lately. All the stress of trying to figure out the issue with what Kida was up to and how she'd escaped along with Dark and Krad's constant arguments had left her exhausted most days and easily annoyed at little things.

She'd finally decided to take a break from the search, which was why she'd come home early today. Shadow knew she needed a break and if she didn't get some rest soon she'd collapse. As she moved through the house Shadow realized Yumi wasn't there, which was odd because she was always home at this time preparing dinner.

Shadow headed into the kitchen and rummaged thorough the refrigerator finally finding some leftovers. As she heated them up she sighed still thinking about where Yumi was. She was probably still out with Daisuke and Satoshi. They had been getting together a lot lately to go over what was going on. The only people who didn't seem too worried about the strange events of lately were Dark and Krad. Which struck Shadow as very odd. There was something more going on here than she had originally thought. She would have to meet with Dark and Krad at school tomorrow and see what was going on.

The microwave beeped snapping her out of her thoughts and she pulled out her makeshift dinner. She took the meal into the living room with her and ate it as she flipped through the tv channels not really watching anything but using it as a way to keep her mind off of Yumi and Kida for a while. It wouldn't do her any good to continue speculating until she talked to Dark and Krad and hopefully figured out what was really going on with them.

After she finished her meal she cleaned and put up the dishes and went to take a quick shower. As she did her mind drifted back to the matter at hand. As she turned the possibilities over and over in her mind she couldn't put all the pieces together. Why were they being attacked like this? Who was really behind it? Could it be Kida, and if so how?

She shook her head. Thinking about Kida only brought up more and more questions to her mind. And she didn't have the energy to face all those questions now. Hopefully Dark and Krad would be willing to talk to her about it tomorrow.

After her shower Shadow decided to call it a night and headed to bed hoping to get a full nights sleep for once.

When she got up the next morning Shadow headed straight to the school, she'd woken up even later than usual even though she'd had an abnormally good nights sleep. When she got there classes were close to ending for lunch and she waited silently outside of the door to Dark and Krad's classroom.

After the bell rang and everyone started heading out of the classroom Shadow stopped Dark and Krad, "Hey guys, come here for a second." She asked pulling them aside.

Both angels looked at her skeptically but they moved away from the crowd of students to stand by her.

"Can we talk outside, somewhere private?" Shadow asked looking at the two of them, neither looked like they really wanted to and she added, "It will only take a few minutes, I promise."

"Alright, but if I get bored I'm leaving." Dark said.

Krad nodded before turning towards the exit. He headed outside and around the building not even looking back to check and see if the others were following. Dark followed behind him and Shadow came up last. When they finally stopped they were at a small park bench around the back of the school that was almost never used.

"So what do you want?" Krad asked turning towards Shadow.

She was slightly taken aback by Dark and Krad's behavior, it was like they were almost worse than when she'd last seen them. "I was hoping that we could talk about what's been going on with everyone lately." She started, "Everyone's changing attitudes, the dreams, and the possibility that Kida is back."

As she explained she could see Dark and Krad's expressions darken immediately. Something was wrong and it wasn't everyone's lack of sleep. There was something terribly wrong with this situation.

Taking a chance she waved her hand quickly using some of her magic to release a revealing spell. What it showed her made her want to hit herself with the realization of what had been going on. She'd been so stupid, the answer to most of her questions had been in front of her all along, Dark and Krad were under a curse. It was a strong curse that hid itself very easily, but it was only a curse. It had been almost no wonder that no one had caught it until now because no one had thought to look for a curse as the source of their problems, they had been looking for a person.

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity she looked at Dark and Krad who now seemed to be completely pissed off at her, "I'll have no more of this, not after I've finally figured it out." She told the curse sternly and waved her hand once again this time dispelling it.

The dark expression on the other two angels' faces immediately disappeared leaving a very confused pair of angles in its wake. Dark and Krad shook their heads as if to clear them and looked at Shadow in confusion.

"What's going on Shadow, what are we doing here?" Dark asked he had no reccolection at all of going outside today, heck he didn't even remember getting ready for school this morning, what day was it again?

"I'd like to know why were here as well." Krad's eyes took in the scenery around him, they were somewhere by the school, but how and when had they gotten there? When he tried to think back on the past few days his memories were fuzzy at best.

"Your at the school. And before you ask you've both been under a curse for some time now, not sure how long but its probably the cause of the memory loss." Shadow said, she had forgotten how much she hated curses. They always had terrible after effects like memory loss.

"A curse? No way. Shadow you must have hit your head or something, I'd know if someone was trying to put a curse on me." Dark denied her statement crossing his arms. Though he had to admit it would make a lot of sense, not that he was going to tell her that.

Krad rolled his eyes at Dark, "Its perfectly possible Mousy." He said irritated with the thief's stubborn refusal to accept the truth, "With everything that's been going on lately I don't doubt the fact that we've probably been under a curse."

"Finally. I get some sense out of at least one of you guys." Shadow smiled.

Dark shot at glare at them both then shrugged, "How long has the curse been here?" he asked.

"Probably since we started getting the nightmares." Krad said thinking, "Though considering how little memory loss I have it must have started to completely affect us within the last few days."

Shadow nodded, "I haven't been here for a while but that's my best guess as well." She said, "My only question is what did it?" She had a pretty good idea but she didn't want to voice it out loud, it would make the danger all too real to her.

"I'd guess it was a Silent Reaper, they're notorious for being curse carriers as well as being able to suck the magic right out of you." Dark said.

"That makes sense, it wore us out with the nightmares then went in for the kill when we were to tired to notice it." Krad concluded.

"The only person I could think of that may be behind this is Kida, but I can't figure out how she escaped her prison." Shadow pointed out. It had to be said no matter how much she hated admitting it.

"How do you know she escaped?" Krad asked, though Kida being behind all this was certainly possible, other than Kei he knew no one else with any kind of grudge against them.

"She came to me to gloat." Shadow said crossly, she still remembered that night, how confused and angry she'd been. She had hoped that they would never have to deal with Kida again, and here she was popping up at the least opportune moments.

"Does it even matter how she escaped?" Dark asked, "I think the more important thing to worry about right now is finding her." He crossed his arms and looked at the other two angles.

"Your right." Krad sighed frustrated at their current situation.

"Besides that." Shadow started, "She'll probably end up telling us anyway. Kida has always been a bit of a blabbermouth."

Dark chuckled and Krad cracked a smile, "You got that right." The white angel said.

"Maybe the kids have been able to come up with something between all our bickering." Dark suggested referring to Daisuke, Satoshi, and Yumi as the kids.

Shadow nodded, "They probably have, I know for a fact that Yumi at least was looking into the strange events."

"Lets go ask them then." Krad turned to leave then turned back around just as fast, "Has anyone seen them today?" he asked. He hadn't seen Satoshi when he'd left the house earlier that morning figuring the boy had left earlier than he had, that was his usual routine after all.

"Were they not in class with you two?" Shadow asked, she hadn't seen them come out but Dark and Krad hadn't been the last ones out of the room. She had automatically assumed they came out after she'd pulled the angels aside.

"I can't remember them being there, though at this point I don't remember much." Dark said, "I know for certain that Daisuke didn't leave with me this morning."

"I haven't seen Satoshi much lately at all." Krad said, he could remember at least that much, he thought Satoshi was working on a tough case and had been away with that, "What about Yumi? Have you seen her around?" he asked Shadow.

She shook her head in response, "She wasn't home last night or this morning, and I haven't been around enough to keep tabs on her any longer than I've been back."

"So none of them have been seen recently, this could be a problem." Dark said.

"Lets not panic yet, we have no idea what they've been up to lately." Shadow said, "Why don't we all head home and look for them there then meet back up at the fountain with or without them and see what to do then." She said.

Dark and Krad nodded in agreement and all three angles headed for their separate houses to check for the kids. After a thorough and very careful search, at least careful for Dark if Emiko caught him searching for Daisuke he'd be dead, the three angles met at the fountain empty handed and worried.

"No can we start to worry?" Dark asked Shadow giving her a pointed look.

She shook her head stubbornly refusing to believe that they were missing, or worse. "They've got to be somewhere. Lets spilt up and search the town, someone has to have seen them." She directed each person to a section of town and they spilt up once again to search. The plan was to search and meet back at Shadow's house.

When they all made it back even Shadow had to admit something was seriously wrong. "They can't have just disappeared like this, someone's behind their disappearance." Dark said as soon as they'd all sat down on the couch's in the living room.

"I agree, if they left on their own one of them at least would have left us a note." Shadow said.

"Do you think Kida's behind this then?" Krad asked, at this point she was their only lead.

Before anyone could answer or comment the doorbell rang. Shadow got up, "I'll get it." She said and headed to the door. There was a UPS man on the other side.

"Is a, Shadow here?" he asked pausing to look at the name on his clipboard.

"That'd be me." Shadow answered him, who'd be sending her a package?

"Sign here for your package please." He said handing her his clipboard. There was a pen attached and Shadow quickly scribbled her signature. When she looked up to hand the clipboard over the UPS man had lifted a box from the ground. She traded the clipboard for it and thanked the man closing the door after him.

"What is it?" Dark called from the living room.

"A package of some sort." Shadow replied as she walked back into the room. The box wasn't very large and it was surprisingly light.

"Who sent it?" Krad asked leaning forward curious.

"No idea, it doesn't say on the box." Shadow said turning it over in her hands to examine it, "I never get mail, let alone packages." She noted before turning it back face up. She used a bit of magic to break the tape on the package not bothering to tear it off and opened the box. Inside was a manila envelope. "What the? Who sends an envelope in a box?" she asked shaking the box upside down, nothing but packing peanuts fell out of it.

Tossing the box aside Shadow looked at the envelope, there didn't seem to be anything off about it so she opened it up and pulled out a white sheet of paper. Her eyes crossed the page taking in the words. As she read her expression darkened.

"What does it say?" Krad asked curious.

"_By now you've probably realized that your little 'friends' are no longer with you_." Shadow read, "_To add to that you probably have no clue as to where they've gone. Isn't it obvious? There with me of course. Who am I? I'm sure you know who I am. But just in case I'll tell you anyway, I am Aura. If you want to find your friends then you'll have to look high and low for them. They're well hidden from you in a place where people think you might belong. Have fun searching and good luck, you'll need it." _As she finished Shadow looked up at Dark and Krad.

"Aura? I was sure it was Kida." Dark's tone was disappointed, "Who's Aura anyway?"

"Aura was the woman who trapped Satoshi in Yumi's painting." Krad said thinking back to that time, "I thought I finished her off though." He trailed off thinking, if she'd been truly hit by that blast of magic he's shot at her then there was no way she could possibly be still alive.

"I've figured it out! Finally!" Shadow exclaimed suddenly. Both Dark and Krad's attention shot to her, " Not even two days ago both Yumi and Satoshi told me they believed the strange things that have been happening were because of the woman from the painting, but neither named a name."

"So how does that fit with Kida?" Krad asked.

"Aura was the woman in the painting, Kida was sealed within a painting. They must be the same person, who else would be after our tamers just to get to us?" Shadow explained. How had she not made that connection before now? Why had she brushed off the painting incident as if it was nothing? She remembered at the time she'd been worried Aura was Kida, so what had made her blow it off?

"Aura is Kida…" Dark said trying it out. That made sense, it would help to explain everything.

"So now what do we do? She didn't leave us much to figure out where she's got the kids." Krad said letting himself fall back against the back of the couch.

"We figure it out. The sooner the better." Shadow said setting the letter on the table between them all.

The angels studied it, picking it apart, trying to figure out what she could possibly mean by, A place where people think you might belong.

"Arrgghh!" Dark rubbed his hands through his hair messing it up in frustration, "I cant figure this stupid thing out." He dropped his head into his hands frustrated.

"Where would people think we belong?" Shadow said out loud, "Prison? A TV studio…uh…" she rattled off the first few things that came to mind.

"A church!" Krad said suddenly, "Were 'angels' so we belong in a church!" he looked at Shadow and Dark expectantly.

"True! Now all we have to do is locate the one their in." Dark said.

"It has to be an abandoned one, and there aren't that many of them in town." Krad said, "If we split up and search them all we'll figure it out in no time."

Shadow shook her head, "I don't think we should split up. That may be Aura's plan, to get us separated again. It may be slower but I think we should all go together, that way when we find it we can go straight in." she said.

"I agree that seems safest." Dark said as Krad nodded in agreement.

The three angels left immediately searching each and every depilated church in the town, finally they reached the last one, right in the center of the town. "This has to be it." Shadow said as they walked towards the entrance.

When they reached the doors Dark tried the knob it was locked and after a moment of fiddling with it the lock clicked open but when he tried the knob again the door still didn't open. "What?" Dark asked surprised.

"It must be magically sealed." Krad said, "Let me handle it from here." He walked over to the door and held out a feather towards the door.

"Wait how come he gets to break the seal?" Dark asked turning towards Shadow.

"You've had your turn, now its his." Shadow shrugged.

Dark rolled his eyes at her statement but turned back towards the door. The feather in Krad's hands had started glowing and after a moment he shoved it in the crack between the doors. It flashed with white light and the doors swung open.

"Shall we?" Krad asked waving his hand towards the entrance.

"Might as well." Shadow said heading in.

Krad followed her and Dark came in last closing the doors behind them.

And that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! The real action will start next chapter! As always please review! I live for your input! If you don't give me some feedback how will I ever get better?

Speaking of getting better, after re-reading some previous chapters of this fic I've decided to finish the editing I started earlier on it. I made it quite a few chapters in but I've still got a ways to go with the editing. I probably won't update again until I get that done, which leaves you, my lovely readers, plenty of time to review for me right? Right. That's what I thought. ^.^ Till next time!

~Dawns Out!


End file.
